Bo and Carly- Carly's Diary
by LadywriterA
Summary: Carly falls into a deep coma after Bo's child is born. During the long agonising wait, Melanie finds and reads her mum's diaries & takes a journey to Bo & Carly's past. Joined by Brady, Abby and Nicholas; Melanie seeks to bring Bo and Carly back together. This Bo and Carly fanfiction was previously posted on my blog.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Melanie let herself in Carly's house, closing the door behind her. 'Mum?' she called, walking into the kitchen to put down the groceries she'd brought for Carly, hoping she'll be able to persuade her to eat more. Carly's appetite has been rather poor lately, which worried her. Her obstetrician had given her some multivitamins but Carly's eating was yet to improve.

'Mum?' Melanie called out again, going upstairs and entered Carly's room. 'Oh my God!' she screamed, rushing to her mother. 'Mum, Mum?!' Carly was sprawled across the bed, as though she got up and then fell back in a faint. Her face was sweaty and as pale as death, her lips bluish.

After checking for a pulse, Melanie pulled out her cell and with shaking fingers called for an ambulance.

'Don't worry, Mum...' Melanie sniffled, kissing Carly's hand as the tears ran down her face. 'You're going to be fine, you and the baby. You're going to be fine.' She sobbed, unable to control herself. 'Please, you have to be fine.'

She stayed with Carly, stroking her hair until the paramedics arrived and rode with her to the hospital. Dr. Long, Carly's obstetrician, immediately took charge and Melanie waited anxiously for the diagnosis. Daniel, alerted by one of the nurses that Carly had been brought in, hurried to his daughter's side to wait with her.

'I'm afraid it's Eclampsia.' Dr. Karen Long told Melanie after the examination, her tone grave. 'The baby's due in two weeks but we have to operate now.'

Melanie gulped, Daniel's arm coming round her shoulders. 'Sure... of course... but... but I can't sign the consent papers. My uncle Frankie's the one to do it and he's in D.C.'

'Well you have to get him here fast, Carly doesn't have much time. We can stall the surgery for 24 hours, no longer than that.'

'I'll call him right now,' Melanie wiped her damp eyes, inwardly praying he will arrive on time. Eclampsia was dangerous to both mother and child. Even if the baby was saved, Carly could die. If she died...

'She's not going to die, honey.' Daniel said, clearly reading her thoughts.

'She put up with so much because of us,' Melanie sobbed. 'And we were...'

'Shush...' Daniel hugged her tightly.

'How could she still find room to love us, especially me?'

'Carly never questioned her love for you, she just kept loving you. And you've done all you can to make it up to her. You stood by her when she was hurting over Bo; you've been taking care of her.'

'I don't think I've done enough,' Melanie shook her head. 'Maybe Mum's forgotten everything I said and did but it's hard for me to, Dad. I keep imaging how she must have felt when Lawrence had them take me away from her arms.'

Daniel's lips tightened, going back to the fateful evening Carly had told him the truth. In his fury, he'd accused her of not letting him have the chance of being a dad, choosing to live a life of luxury with Lawrence after "giving away" their daughter and really furious she'd told Bo before him. He'd been unkind as well, more so than Melanie, refusing to let Carly defend herself. And then blaming her for keeping Chloe's adultery with Phillip from him and Melanie, when she had no idea the other man was Phillip.

'We'll be there for her even more when she wakes up,' he assured Melanie gruffly. 'Don't beat yourself up, honey. Carly loves you, unconditionally. What you should do right now is call Frankie.'

'Yeah, sure.' Wiping her eyes yet again, she walked away.

Daniel Jonas entered the private room Carly was, staring down at her. She was hooked to monitors-she and the baby being stabilised- and she was breathing through an oxygen mask. He took her hand, holding it between his, inwardly praying for her recovery.

:::::::::::::

'I'll be there as soon as I can, Mel.' Frankie's brusque voice hiding his own anxiety.

'I'll be waiting. Please... hurry.'

'I'll charter a private plane to get there on time. Please look after her, Mel.'

'Okay.'

Melanie hung up and then dialled Nicholas' Paris number, informing him about their mother's condition. Nicholas promised to come to Salem on the first available flight.

'Melanie,' she turned to see Abby Deveraux walking up to her. 'Hey... I'm so sorry about Carly. Mum's with her right now.'

Melanie's heart hardened. As far as she was concerned, Jennifer had not being a good friend to her mother- glaringly siding with Hope. But in spite of her anger, she couldn't take it out on Abby; the older girl looked genuinely concerned. Instead she nodded.

'Who were you talking to just now?'

'My brother, Nicholas. He's coming in from Paris.' Melanie slipped the phone back in her pocket, not noticing the look on Abby's face at the mention of Nicholas. 'I called my uncle to, he has to get here real quick to sign the consent papers.'

Abby shook her head. 'If only...'

Melanie looked at her sharply. 'If only what?'

Abby hesitated then said slowly, 'if only things had worked out between him and Carly, if they'd gotten married... he would sign the papers right now, wouldn't he?'

'Well, we don't always get what we want.' Melanie said coldly. Last year she was married to Phillip, even though at the back of her mind Nathan Horton was the true love of her life and Carly was very happy reunited with her own true love. She remembered how they were during Victor and Vivian's sham of a wedding, Bo clutching Carly's hand as they walked across the room and the talk she had with him about how even closer they seemed to be. If she'd sensed it was all a lie she would've warned Carly. But she was no better, she'd loved Nathan yet married Phillip- she should've done the right thing by admitting her feelings to Nathan instead. But at least she and Carly had each other now, after the long period of unfairness and misjudgement and Carly had a part of Bo she would never have to lose to Hope.

'Don't you think he should know about this?'

'No, he doesn't.'

'Why not? He's the father...'

Melanie exploded, 'so what? So fucking what? He left her standing there; he went back to the woman who tried to kill him, after pretending he loved my Mum!'

'Melanie, quit being childish about this,' Abby chided. 'From what I heard, Carly was the one who gave him up.'

'Oh... and she was supposed to wait for him to tell her the obvious, that he was still in love with Hope the whole time.' Melanie fired back harshly. 'My mum's not a fool, Abby- she saw it all too well! Tell me, was she supposed to wait? Was she supposed to stay with him and keep letting him touch her but thinking about that woman the whole time? And then pretend what happened between them never did... all because it was _so complicated?_ '

Abby had to admit Melanie had a point. She was with Carly when Bo came by the hospital months back, and she'd listened at the door at the brief but emotional conversation, wincing at the raw pain in Carly's voice. She still didn't understand it herself... how could Bo be so devoted to her, then have a sudden change of heart but _still_ came by to see her? Was it possible he loved Hope and Carly the same way but simply chose to be with the woman he'd been with longer? Jennifer was rather tight lipped about it, but the old photos Abby had found in an old album which told her a lot more about Bo and Carly. She recalled how she'd gasped at the young couple in the photos. Bo was a handsome man but on seeing his younger self in tight ripped jeans, leather jacket and longish hair, the word _hot_ had popped in Abby's mind. And Carly, longer hair in 90s styles and spotting elegant tops and dresses; posing with Bo. In the photos Bo had his arm or arms around her, his cheek pressed against hers, smiling down at her, kissing her. Others had them posing with the family, some with Shawn Douglas, one of Carly holding her during her christening, one of her posing with her parents on their wedding day. But the ones with just Bo and Carly were the real ones of interest; they looked so cute and happy together and so much in love.

 _How could a great love like that become weak then fade away?_ Abby had thought, tracing their smiling faces with her fingers. It just didn't make sense to her at all.

'Please... just drop it, Abby.' Melanie said, breaking into her thoughts. 'Bo doesn't care about Mum, ever since he got your cousin back. None of the Bradys do either. Mum has her own family; her children, Dad and my Uncle. We don't need the Bradys, _especially_ Bo Brady, wherever he is.'

Abby watched Melanie walk back to Carly's room, at a loss of what to do. No matter what he's done, Bo was still the father of Carly's baby. Didn't he have the right to know what was happening, Carly and the baby could die. What would great grandma Alice do in this situation, keep silent or tell him?

Abby decided to consult her mother about it.

:::::::::::

Melanie went back the house to put together what Carly might need. She stopped to look at the nursery, all ready for her baby brother or sister. The walls were painted a pale yellow, with expertly drawn murals and there was the crib, changing table and the rocking chair by the window. Closing the door, Melanie brushed back a tear and went to Carly's room. _First things first,_ she thought, regarding the unmade bed. She pulled off the sheets and then picked up a pillow, noticing something. Her heart beat fast as she picked up the two thick notebooks.

 _I didn't know Mum kept diaries_ , she thought. Feeling a little guilty, she opened one. From the date of the first entry, she began it the night she fled Alamania.

 _I'm on my way home, the only home I've ever known... Salem. Looking back I can't understand why I left it in the first place. I never imagined I would leave it after arriving there back in 1990. But with what happened with my memory... first I thought I was 18 again and in love with James again next thing I knew I found out I have a son and a fiancé I've been in love with for 3 years... Bo. But it was too late for us and I said goodbye to him; my place was with Lawrence and Nicky. But I never forgot Bo and every day I hoped he'd moved on with his life without hating me._

 _Lawrence promised me the day we left; that things would be better between us, all the mistakes of the past made up for. But he lied. For years, everyday was a living nightmare... after he got ill. I was a punching bag and his personal rape victim as his paranoia and madness grew. When it did finally sink in that I'd made a mistake leaving Bo? I still don't know. But it was too late to do anything about it, I couldn't leave Nicky behind and Lawrence would've killed me before he allowed such a thing and he could kill Bo as well. Just like how he almost killed me after that one drunken night stand with D. But I never, ever imagined I would get pregnant. Bo and I tried so hard to have a baby but Dr. Alvarez had said it was near impossible after the tissue damage from Nicky's birth._

 _I will never forget the day Lawrence had his lawyer take her away. My beautiful blonde baby girl. I had to promise to stay with him or he would've killed her in front of me... he already had his hand wrapped around her poor fragile little neck, ready to snap it..._

Melanie shivered, loathing Lawrence Alamain from the bottom of her heart and unable to help herself, sat on the bed and continued reading.

 _I did what I had to do tonight. It was bad enough Lawrence took my baby away but to order her murder after all these years and telling me about it... I snapped. I'd taken all the beatings and violations he inflicted on me because I wouldn't name my daughter's father but not this, never this. It was time to free myself from the prison I walked into years before. Lawrence followed Bo's life for years; it was like he was obsessed with him like he was obsessed with me. It took a while for me to digest the news of Hope's sudden return from the dead five years after I was gone. But maybe fate did me a sick favour... what would Bo have done if I'd still been with him? But that's not important anyway. I have to make sure my child is safe. I have a feeling Vivian will come after me but as long as my baby girl is safe, I can face that old witch. I've had nothing but a one baby picture of her. She must be such a beautiful young woman now. I hope she will understand I didn't give her away voluntarily. She has to know the kind of man Lawrence was. He was going to kill me too... I saw the madness in his eyes when he tried to stop me from leaving. The whole time, like when I was still Katarina, I'd loved an illusion and by falling for the illusion again, I ruined my life._

 _God willing, this time I will get it right._

'Oh Mum... Mum...' Melanie sobbed quietly, her shoulders shaking; so ashamed of how childish and bratty she'd acted with Carly, long before she found out the truth. All because of a stupid accident involving spilled coffee! And she'd been beaten and raped because she wouldn't name Daniel! Dear Lord...

Sniffling, she kept reading. Carly wrote about how she contacted an old friend and patient, a man called Omar and how he took her the rest of the way, her fears at being apprehended before she could get to Bo and ask for his help. How two thugs from Alamania tried to grab her and a mysterious man saved her but then fainted. She'd gone, over Omar's protests, to the hospital to steal some meds.

 _I just got back from the hospital, it's gone through some changes but it's great to walk back in there, like back in the day._

 _I saw him! I saw Bo! God... after all these years the sight of him and the sound of his voice made my heart pound. I watched him hug a sweet looking little boy, apparently he's Lexie and Abe's son; he was always so paternal with Shawn D. But what a shock I got when I heard that nurse call him 'Commissioner Brady'. My motorbike riding sailor now the top brass of Salem P.D? Even he would've laughed at the very idea years ago! But it changes everything; I can't go to him now. I won't let him risk his job for me, he'll be accused of lack of objectivity once they find out I'm his ex-fiancée. No... I'll go to Justin instead... he's a lawyer after all._

 _Bo's gone to fetch Justin, so I can take this down while I wait. It's strange being in Bo and Hope's house; it used to be Jack and Jennifer's and it was the last house I sat in before I left Salem._

 _Since Justin wasn't at Victor's, I decided to go to Bo after all. From what I heard from Victor's conversation over the phone, Bo and Hope had had a fight so she wasn't there and apparently Justin was involved in between. I'm glad it wasn't Henderson who answered the door, he would've recognised me._

 _I broke in and Bo wasted no time tackling me onto the ground, hissing in that oh so familiar biting tone, 'you just made a big mistake.' In the moonlight I saw the shocked look on his face when he realised who it was and I guess the shock made him forget his knee was on my back so I had to tell him to get off me._

 _I didn't expect him to welcome me back with smiles and open arms and he didn't, he was tight lipped and angry; no doubt over the fight he'd had with Hope. I still wonder what Justin has to do with it. I didn't waste any time telling him everything. He listened, those piercing hazel eyes of his on my face the whole time._

 _I saw a photo of his little girl, Ciara. A beautiful name for a beautiful little girl and for a moment I thought over what might have been..._

 _I thought the police was finally on to me but it turned out to be Hope Brady. I'd seen a picture of her years ago and the years have favoured her. She was mad to see me lying on her bed and from the blank look on her face when I introduced myself, Bo never told her about me. Not sure how I feel about that._

 _I wanted to leave after she stormed out but Bo made me stay put, assuring me Hope won't turn me in. Justin said he would do his best for me but I sensed his antagonism towards me._

 _I asked Bo how my little sailor man was, my Shawn Douglas. It was so funny hearing Shawn D was now a father. 'Grandpa Bo!' I teased him and he gave me that glare, a smile tugging the corner of his mouth. It was nice to laugh for a bit, with the fear of being arrested hanging over my head. I saw a picture of a little boy. He's very cute but he looks more like Hope than Bo. Bo's face clouded when he told me his name was Zach but he'd died in a car accident. Poor Bo and Hope... to lose a five year old child so tragically. My heart almost broke at the pain in Bo's voice._

 _:::::::::::::::_

 _Bo's arguing with the Interpol agents. I'm grateful he brought my journal along with him after I was arrested. I should've known Victor Kiriakis would report me to Interpol; he's never forgiven me for ending our marriage. I caught a glimpse of him when I was led in here, his hair's completely white and he looks even more forbidding. Did Hope tell him I was at her house?_

 _Before I was arrested, I had a nightmare... I dreamed Lawrence stabbed Bo and Bo lay dead at my feet, my hands stained with his blood. I screamed and Bo rushed over to comfort me. I never could bear the idea of Bo dead... after he joined the force I always nursed the fear he might not come one night at the back of my head. I know Lawrence is dead now but that dream was so vivid. What have I done? I should've gone to look for Jennifer or Frankie instead. If I cost Bo to lose his position, I'll never forgive myself. I came here to find my daughter, not destroy Bo's life in any way._

 _Bo's coming back to talk to me..._

Melanie closed the journal, reaching for a Kleenex to wipe her eyes and nose. She'd been reading Carly' inner thoughts and soon she would read about their first encounter; no doubt filled with pain. Again she felt some guilt about invading her mother's privacy but by reading the journal, she was getting to know Carly exactly like she was supposed to from the very beginning. On the day Carly had told her the whole truth, she'd been angry and upset that a man had died because of her, refusing to listen or understand anything Carly had to say. But now... she was wiser and more remorseful. Carly had done nothing to be forgiven for. She'd suffered under Lawrence and the suffering itself had been an act of love. Lawrence knew the type of man Trent Robbins had been, no doubt about that- his way of making sure she suffered without her mother.

 _Burn in hell, you son of a bitch_ , Melanie Jonas whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The indecisiveness on Jennifer's face really irritated Abby. Didn't she understand a word she'd said? 'He's the father; he has a right to know.'

'Maybe...'

'What's 'maybe' for heaven's sake?'

'Carly wouldn't want that. She and Bo didn't speak to each other before he left Salem- she wants nothing to do with him.'

Abby made a disgusted noise. 'I'm not a fool, Mum. This has nothing to do with Carly; it has more to do with Hope! _Always Hope!_ To tell the truth I'm really sick of the way everyone is with her; like she's some _pure saint-like dove_ that always got to be protected! You're afraid about how she would react, aren't you? She comes first, even over your best friend.'

Jennifer's expression changed, to anger. 'That's not true.'

'Why didn't you back her up when she was still with Bo, then?' Abby snapped.

'Because he belonged with Hope; I wasn't the only one who thought so.'

'Hope left him, she tried to kill him!'

'She wasn't herself; I don't know how many times I will explain that to you. Besides, it didn't matter whose side I was on. Bo made his decision and Carly made hers, end of story.'

Abby sneered. 'Not in Carly's case, she had to watch the man she loved arm in arm with the woman who left him in the first place and probably would've divorced him if she didn't come back to Salem. No, Mum! Don't you even dare to defend her. I'm tired of everybody _defending_ her! It's sick... how can Bo possibly pretend he never fell back in love with Carly and everyone not caring what going on in her mind? She's carrying a member of their family and they don't care.'

'That's not true...'

'I could care less about them or Hope anyway. Are you going to find a way to tell Bo about this or not?'

Jennifer shook her head firmly. 'No.'

'You've got to be kidding me.'

'My stance about this doesn't mean I don't care about Carly, I love that woman dearly. But this is more complicated than you think... hey, wait!'

For Abby had marched away from her, more disgusted than ever.

Jennifer bit her lip. Daniel didn't have a good opinion of Bo since the breakup but she knew him well enough to know that he would agree with Abby. It was best not to discuss it with him. She thought about Frankie, arriving in a few hours. She was rather glad he'd been too busy to come to Salem to visit his sister; he would've raged at the family and her over how Carly was treated and probably get into a fist fight with Bo. She dreaded his arrival.

::::::::::::::::::::

Melanie made the bed with fresh sheets and packed a bag for Carly. Unable to resist, she sat down again and continued reading. She read about how Bo was able to place her in his protective custody, the conversations between them after Vivian's testimony cleared her of Lawrence's murder- much to her amazement- feeling sure she did it on purpose to carry her revenge personally; Vivian's visit and how she was able to look her up in Bo's computer.

 _Bo warned me my daughter was rather temperamental and emotional, it was best I didn't tell her the truth immediately. I promised him I would take it slow; in the meantime it was enough that I would be near her. Maggie was warm with me so I figure she will allow me stay with her. Phillip Kiriakis' is the last man I would ever pick for her- he's very good looking but his personality's not warm and down to earth like Bo's- more like their father's. I can't stand him already._

 _Finally ran into my little girl, literally and I'm afraid I made her scald her arm with hot coffee when I took her by surprise. Bo was right about her, temperamental. Even with the undisputable truth, it was as if she was Bo's daughter as well. Bo still has the infamous hot temper, he's just a lot better at keeping it now. And oh... she's so pretty; she has my eyes._

 _But she doesn't like me already, almost as if she feels like I made her spill the coffee on purpose. Talk about a very bad first impression. The girl I found crying on the docks the other day lives with Maggie too, her name's Mia. She's wary about me as well, probably because she confided in me. Maggie's being very diplomatic but I don't want to cause trouble in her house- my daughter and Mia don't want me around. Which is such a pity, I would've liked to help her plan her wedding. I saw the ring Phillip gave her; a large pear shaped diamond. Large but cold looking, just like Lawrence's sapphire I've gotten rid of. Not at all like the solitaire had Bo given me, with his love._

 _But on the plus side, Daniel spoke to the board on my behalf and I'll be starting work soon. Justin had tried to persuade him not to; because Hope feels threatened by me. I can understand her fear but all she has to do is make up with Bo, he's clearly lost without her- so why blame me? Everyone except Bo's changed towards me. Lexie, Roman... even Caroline, which breaks my heart. Maggie hasn't but it's clear her loyalty lies with Hope. If only they knew I didn't come back to break up Bo's marriage._

 _:::::::::::::::::_

 _It looks like Bo had another fight with Hope; he was really moody when I went back to his house with my suitcase. Poor thing. How could Hope possibly treat him like this? I feel guilty burdening him with my problems, which is why I'm going to move to the Salem Inn in the morning. Until I can regain access to the remaining of my inheritance- probably trebled by now thanks to it being inactive for so long- I can't afford an apartment or a house just yet. I do hope I make headway with my daughter eventually. And I need to call Frankie, I've missed him so._

 _:::::::::::::::_

 _My room at The Salem Inn is very comfortable. I just called Frankie; he was really thrilled to hear my voice and promised to sort out things at the bank for me. So I probably won't be here for long._

 _Bo and I had a moment before I left his house. The old scroll Marlena gave us as a wedding present during our symbolic wedding in Chichén Itza so long ago fell out of my purse and he immediately recognised it. I told him it was so full of fond memories that I couldn't part with it. He stared at me very hard with those beautiful eyes of his; I guess he was remembering the night we read it together. That was the night we made love for the first time; our magical night at the hut- just the two of us in the heart of heaven._

::::::::

Melanie read on, now and then wiping her tears; gulping. She got to a page, the date being the day of Mickey's death. The words were splotched as though Carly had been crying and the tears landed on the paper.

 _Bo just left, the touch and taste of his mouth still on mine. What a day I had and I'm still trying to get over it._

 _Had a run-in with Vivian today. I'm pretty sure she's responsible for the corpse I found on my patient's bed. She's been so good at tormenting me and she gave me her best shot. I felt the walls of the elevator closing in on me- I've been claustrophobic since she buried me alive- and I lashed out by admitting I killed Lawrence and would do it again. Then the bitch somehow locked me inside and the memory of being in that casket kept flashing back. Then like a knight in shining armour, Bo appeared after the doors got opened and I immediately felt safe in his arms._

 _He brought me back here and we started talking over beer. He touched my face and said I was still the same Carly Manning he fell in love with and before I knew it, he was kissing me, really kissing me and touching me like he used to; not like that tentative kiss we shared at his house when I was terrified about Vivian discovering my daughter's identity. I was a married woman when we first made love in Mexico but that was way different, his marriage isn't a sham like mine. So I backed off, which wasn't easy for me; I knew I wanted him- I wanted him so bad._

 _We ended up making love anyway. I felt so exhilarated, loved and safe for the first time in years. No man can ever make me feel the way Bo Brady makes me feel. It was like we both stepped back in time, on our very first night of loving at the hut in Mexico; all those times we made love on the boat after sending Shawn D to bed or to his grandparents'. I knew what I did was wrong, I should've insisted we mustn't do this. But Bo wanted us to leave the world outside and be together for a while so I weakened._

 _I know he still loves Hope but I told him I loved him anyway. He just gave me that devastating smile of his and kissed me again, then rolled me over and we made love a third time._

 _Then Hope called him later on his cell with terrible news; Mickey Horton's dead. Poor Maggie and poor Mrs Horton... burying her own son and she's past ninety! I decided to go to Maggie's house to see her and my daughter._

 _It was terrible. How Hope found out about what Bo and I did, I don't know. But she called me a whore and all sorts of names in front of everybody, including my daughter and oh God... I saw the hate in her eyes when she called me a terrible person! This is not what I wanted at all... not at all! Bo finally appeared and I left when he told me to. What was the use, I'm now branded the town whore and I'm not about to wait for the Hortons to drag me out of town on a rail. I'll just go and live with Frankie, there are many hospitals in D.C. Bo will look after M****** for me but it breaks my heart at the idea of leaving her after I JUST found her!_

 _Bo arrived and stopped me. He said I wasn't to blame for what's happening to his marriage, my daughter needed me and he didn't want me to leave. He kissed me again... and again._

 _What's going to happen to me now?_

'If only I'd known... I'm sorry, Mum, I'm so sorry!' Melanie whispered then wept, clutching the journal against her chest.

She kept on crying until she heard the sound of the doorbell. Marking the place she left off with the journal's ribbon, she left it on Carly's bed and went downstairs to see who it was.

::::::::

'If you know where Bo is, could you please tell him what I've just told you? Even if he doesn't love her anymore... this is his kid, just like Ciara is. He should be by her side at a time like this.' Abby said. 'How would you feel if she and the baby died while he was away?'

Roman was silent.

'Please...' Abby pleaded. 'You know I'm right. It's not fair how everyone's been acting around Carly. She's the real victim here and how could she be so sick and the father of her baby isn't here?'

'Honey, I wish I could help but I honestly don't know where Bo is. He's deep undercover.'

'So pull him out of it, this is an emergency!'

'He resigned from Salem P.D before he left- he doesn't answer to me.'

Abby felt like screaming in despair. 'Carly could die, their baby could die! How can you ever live with that?'

'Abby, I'm real sorry to hear about Carly's condition but I honestly don't know where Bo is. Believe me if I did, I would contact him but I really don't know.'

Abby left the station stamping her foot angrily, much to two passing officers' astonishment. _Now what?_ She thought. _Maybe I should just let this go._

But her mind went back to the day of Bo's visit. The expression on his face when he looked at Carly and the deep, heartfelt concern in his voice when he said he knew her well enough to know she was hurting. And the tone changed when he'd asked her if she was falling for Daniel. He'd sounded... _almost jealous._ What would a man who was in love with two women the same way do? _Avoid the other woman and pretend she didn't exist. If he didn't, he would go crazy with guilt. That's why Bo did what he did to Carly. And he expected her to hate him enough so she would be able to move on._

It was harsh and callous but Abby was convinced that was the real reason behind Bo's behaviour.

'Nope, I'm not giving up,' she said out loud. 'I'll find you somehow, Uncle Bo; you just see if I don't.'

::::::::::

'Every page's a stab in my heart, Brady. Everything she went through, even before she came back, her inner thoughts... it's all in there. I feel so guilty for the way I treated her.'

'But you've got a great relationship now, what does it matter?'

'But I told her _I forgave her_. She did nothing to be forgiven for in the first place but she never said so. From what I've read so far, I see I'm the one who's supposed to ask her for forgiveness. She went through a lot just to protect Dad and me.'

'Well maybe she felt she had nothing to forgive _you_ for,' Brady said gently. 'Don't be so hard on yourself. And look here, maybe you shouldn't read more since it upsets you this much.'

'No...' Melanie shook her head firmly. 'I have to keep reading, I know more about her than I ever did, more than I ever gave her chance to. It's really important to me.'

'Okay,' Brady squeezed her arm across Carly's kitchen table. 'But no more beating yourself up. Carly wouldn't want that, you know.'

No, Carly wouldn't want that at all, she was that compassionate. Melanie thought over what she'd learned from Carly's diary... Vivian had buried her alive... what person would do that to another human being? And Lawrence, _that bastard..._ took advantage of her memory loss to lure her back to him. She would've been a Brady today if not for him and Vivian.

 _Please God... don't let my mother die._

:::::::::

'She and the baby are stabilized right now but every minute counts.' Jennifer said to Hope who dropped by to see her and immediately heard about Carly.

Hope looked down at the woman in bed, shallowly breathing through the oxygen mask. Carly didn't look well at all. Whatever her feelings towards Carly and the fact she was carrying Bo's love child, a wave of pity crept through her. She and Carly had subtly avoided each other after Bo left town and whenever they happened to see each other, they never spoke. Carly took her coffee and snacks at _The Java_ ; avoiding any encounters with the family as well. Hope realised shunning Carly was their way of showing their support of her but after she and Bo got back together, she'd felt overwhelming guilt... so did he. After all she'd left him in the first place and almost burned him alive.

But Bo loved her enough to forgive her... enough to leave a woman who also loved him. They never mentioned her after that and it was better that way. It was from Jennifer she found out about Carly's pregnancy but before she could summon the courage to tell Bo, he'd left town with Caroline. Weeks turned into months and still he knew nothing, the few times he called her and Ciara, she told him nothing. Months of anticipating his return gradually turned to despair. Now it was her turn to feel abandoned and she stopped worrying how his reaction about Carly's pregnancy would be. But now she was worried all over again. Suppose Carly and the baby died and Bo returned; he will never forgive her for not telling him. Leaving Carly to be with her and saving their marriage was one thing, but he would never ever turn his back on _a child_. He'll be so furious when he found out...

'But she _will_ recover, right?'

'I never had Eclampsia when I gave birth to Abby and J.J but I heard it's life threatening. Even if they save the baby, Carly could be in a coma for quite a while or she could...' Jenifer sniffled.

Hope swallowed. In spite of her jealous fear, she should've told Bo about Carly's pregnancy. Carly was a reasonable woman but things changed when a child was involved and that had frightened her more. How was Bo going to feel if Carly died?

The door opened and Melanie entered with Brady at her heels and stopped short on seeing Hope with Jennifer.

'What the hell are _you_ doing here?'

Hope winced at Melanie's harsh tone but calmly stared back at her.

Jennifer planted herself between her cousin and Melanie, raising her hand placating. 'Calm down Mel, Hope just came to...'

'I don't care; the screws have gotten loose in your head! How dare you let _this woman_ into my mother's room... _how dare you_ , Jennifer Deveraux!' Melanie raged at Jennifer, really angry. 'As for you, get the hell out! Get out!'

'Hope, no wait...' Jennifer begged but Hope swiftly sidestepped her and left, closing the door behind her.

'What the hell, Melanie!'

'What the hell is right. How can you still call yourself my mother's friend?'

Brady held Melanie by her stiff shoulders while Jennifer stared at her, too taken aback to reply at first. 'Mel... I _am_ her friend...' she began.

Melanie walked over to her, her green eyes blazing. 'From now on, I don't you anywhere near her.'

'You have no right...!'

'I'm her daughter so I have _every_ right!' Melanie shouted. 'You're nothing but a damned pretender, pretending to be Carly's friend when you're really not! Don't you ever come near her or so help me Jennifer; you'll see another side of me you wouldn't want to mess with.'

'You were pretty brutal with her, Mel.' Brady said quietly after Jennifer was gone.

'She deserved it. How could she allow that woman to come in here?'

'Maybe... but this is Jennifer we're talking about. I don't think she meant any harm letting Hope see Carly.'

'And your aunt was just here out of the goodness of her heart, right? It was because of _her_ your family treated Mum the way they did. Mum didn't even accuse Hope in her diary but she wrote about how much their attitude hurt her.' Melanie shook her head bitterly. 'She was easy on me... and I don't deserve it...'

'We've talked about this,' Brady swiftly interrupted. 'You promised me you'll let that go.'

Melanie pressed her face against Carly's hot neck, not replying.

The door opened and Daniel entered; his expression stern. 'I just talked to Jennifer...'

'I don't care what she said to you or what she said about me; she's not stepping one foot into this room again. As Mum's blood relative, I have the right.'

'You're overstepping your bounds and abusing that right. Jennifer is Carly's oldest friend.'

Melanie faced her father defiantly. 'She's not my mother's friend, we both know who she's really loyal to and she allowed _her_ in here. And don't think I'm going to change my mind. When Uncle Frankie gets here, he's going to know about this.'

'You're starting a pointless feud, Mel. Frankie was adopted by them, he's part of the family.'

'He already knows the whole story, Daniel.' Brady pointed out. 'It's because Carly didn't want a battle that she told him not to come over here when he wanted to.'

Daniel sighed, turning back to his daughter. _Jesus, Mary and Joseph... she's so stubborn!_ He thought. This was the same girl who didn't want to have anything to do with Carly in the beginning, now she was her biggest supporter. He couldn't help but suspect Mel's attitude towards her mother and the people she felt wronged her was more than deciding to let go of the past.

'Well, I hope you do, eventually. Jennifer's really upset right now.'

Melanie sat down next to Carly, her expression indicating she could care less about Jennifer Deveraux' feelings. Brady stroked Melanie's hair from behind, understanding her anger far more than Daniel did _. It's because of Carly's diaries,_ he thought. Whatever's in them has sure given her a bigger change in perspective.

After Brady went the cafeteria, Melanie pulled out the journal from her purse and continued reading.

 _I can hear Bo pacing downstairs again. This is the third night I've spent here since he asked me to move in and I haven't stopped wondering if I did the right thing. He wouldn't let me leave after Hope took Ciara away, shouting he couldn't lose me too. I love Bo so much but I hate what he's going through right now. It's bad enough his marriage was on the rocks before I came back but he's shouldering my problems with his too- Vivian's attempts on my life and Melanie's. He was forced to arrest me but he squeezed my fingers after cuffing me and comforted me as best as he could at the station. He even posted my bail personally and got angry when I promised to reimburse. It's a lot of money and I'm going to make sure he gets it back, no matter what he says._

 _Poor Melanie had to spend her wedding day on a hospital bed because of me and she really hates me, Daniel too. I tried so hard to explain what really happened but none of them will listen to me. Bo keeps telling me they'll understand in time, since they just found out the truth but I'm not sure; Melanie's bent on charging me for attempted murder. Everyone, including Caroline, thinks I'm nothing but trash. Brady, John and Isabella's son, seems to give me the benefit of the doubt though. He was calm the whole time and kept Phillip away from me until Bo arrived. I'm so glad Melanie has Brady in her life; they would be cousins today if fate hadn't ruined things for Bo and me years ago. With everything she went through, I'm really glad my daughter has been with Brady and Bo's family. He reminds me of John, taking charge quietly and protective of the people he cares about._

 _For all his troubles, Bo's been my rock. I don't know what the future holds for us even if I don't go to prison. I know he misses Hope as much as he misses Ciara but for some reason he won't let me go. I'll be able to make better sense about this arrangement if I was only here to be under his protection. But we've been sleeping on the same bed and the passion we share when we make love can't be denied. I'm now Bo's mistress and I honestly don't know where I stand with him. Maybe it would be best if I do go to prison._

 _::::::::::::_

 _Melanie came in at the last minute and testified the shooting was an accident. I guess Daniel had something to do with her sudden change of heart and I'm grateful to him. But Melanie's still so cold with me and wants me to stay away from her. It breaks my heart to hear her say such things when I love her so much. But Bo's my comforter... he's very certain she'll come round. More than ever, he wants us to have a fresh start and I find myself believing him._

 _In the meantime there's still Vivian. Now that Phillip knows I was telling the truth about Vivian's attempt on Melanie's life- she can't pretend to be Melanie's friend anymore, so she's bent on making me pay for killing her precious Lawrence. I'm more scared for my daughter than for myself but I still refuse to be intimidated by the likes of Vivian Alamain. Or Victor Kiriakis either, he refuses to let go of the past. As far as he's concerned, I treated him terribly by ending our sham of a marriage and moving to the boat to be with Bo and Shawn D. This is the same man who tried to kill his own son, the same man who almost ruined Isabella's happiness; and now he feels he has the right to call me a whore and gang up with Vivian to break me. I know them well enough to guess what's going on in their evil minds._

 _I feel so alone; if I didn't have Bo and my work I don't know what I'll do. The family's still cold towards me. Well... not Roman and Sami but I hardly see them to really hang out and talk. Even Lexie believes I came back to steal Bo. Frankie wants me to come live with him but I can't leave Melanie and Bo won't allow it. He's been more attentive towards me lately and it's lovely hearing him call me 'princess' again and being in his arms. It's sad Ciara won't be friends with me. I understand she's loyal to her mother but she's a part of Bo, just like my Shawn D, and I really want to get to know her better. She's such a beautiful little girl and I love how Bo is with her. It's no surprise really; he's always been a wonderful father. Watching Bo play with that little girl makes me think again of the wasted years and how Melanie could've been our daughter... Bo's and mine._

:::::::::::::::

 _Phillip Kiriakis just left my office. He's so arrogant; it's hard to remember he and Bo are brothers. He came by to warn me to stay away from Mel, that she wants nothing to do with me. He's not interested in hearing the real story and if he'd been a worthier man for my daughter, I would sit him down and let him know what really happened but I refuse to explain myself to the likes of him. I'm very uneasy about Melanie. I have a feeling she'll be very unhappy with Phillip. He probably does love her but I still feel she's more of a possession to him than a wife and companion; just like I was a possession to Victor and Lawrence. What ever happened between her and Nathan Horton? I've met Nathan and he's an exceptional young doctor but when it comes to Melanie, he's indecisive and I feel there's unfinished business between them. It's eerily like my situation with Bo and Victor years go. Please God, let my daughter be happy._

 _Bo finally told me he loved me today. Holding my face in his hands; he swore he will never let anyone take me from him again. My darling Bo... he will never forgive Lawrence and Vivian for what they did to us but again, neither will I. But the past no longer matters anymore, we're back together in the truest sense. But he said something else which still bothers me a lot. He's willing to kill Vivian if she comes near Mel or me again, he actually told her so when she suddenly interrupted us at the docks. Bo's always been a rebel with a hot temper but he's no killer and I'm frightened he will go to jail for a worthless hag like Vivian Alamain; just like he nearly did when Victor charged him for assault after sending his thugs to torch our boat._

'That guy's a monster, a monster!' whispered Melanie, appalled. He and Vivian were of the same breed... evil and twisted. _He actually once tried to kill Bo?_ Sure Carly was his wife and he would want to keep her but ordering his own son's death was going way too far! Why the hell did Carly marry Victor of all people in the first place when she was in love with Bo? And what did she mean by Victor almost ruining Isabella's happiness? _Isabella... Mum must mean Isabella Black, Brady's mother_.

Brady came back, a Styrofoam cup in his hand. 'Here... I got you some coffee.'

'Sit, I need to ask you something.' Melanie whispered, taking the cup from him. Curious, Brady pulled a chair beside her.

'What's up?'

Melanie showed him the entry and Brady's eyes widened as he read it.

'I never knew about this, Grandpa trying to kill Uncle Bo. I don't believe it.'

'She put it down right here that he tried to kill him and about hiring someone to set their boat on fire and almost ruining your Mum's happiness. It's clearly not a lie, Victor Kiriakis is a career criminal and you know it, Brady. If you don't know about the attempted murder or the arson, what about this about your Mum?'

Brady scowled.

'Well?' Melanie demanded.

Brady told her about his father's complicated history. Roman Brady had vanished during an ISA mission and was believed dead. But then he'd returned, or so everyone thought- including Marlena. It was John but thanks to the implanted memories of the real Roman by Stefano DiMera, John himself had thought he was Roman. When Marlena in turn vanished and thought dead, he'd met and fallen in love with Isabella. But Victor hadn't approved of their engagement. He'd also known Marlena was alive and made arrangements for her sudden return. Isabella was devastated and stepped aside for "Roman's sake" but the whole mess had escalated further when the real Roman came back, he'd been held prisoner the whole time. It turned out that Victor had also known for a long time that John Black wasn't Roman Brady.

'My father was adopted by the Alamains.' He told a stunned Melanie. 'Before he lost his memory and became Roman Brady then later John Black, he was Forrest Alamain. But when Claire was kidnapped... the kidnapper turned out to be his mother... Colleen Brady whom everyone thought her lover- Santo DiMera- murdered a very long time ago. The point is, Grandpa knew Roman wasn't Roman and because my Mum sided with Bo and Carly back then, he decided to hurt her by keeping that info to himself until the right time.'

'Unbelievable...' Melanie shook her head. 'Unbelievable...'

Not only did she know more about her mother from her diary, but many more things. Victor tried to ruin things between Brady's parents via his trickery and manipulations. And the attempted hit on Bo... she had to know about _that_ and why Carly had chosen to marry the father of the man she really loved. Much as she hated Bo for breaking Carly's heart, she can't shake off the fact he would've been her father if things had turned out differently.

Who will provide the answers to her questions? She wasn't about to go that turncoat, Jennifer. Not Caroline either... not with the way she treated Carly, nor Kayla.

Roman? By all accounts he wasn't there when the fire and the attempted hit happened, he came back later. Melanie was determined to get answers.

::::::::

Roman Brady was afraid Carly's daughter would faint, she looked so white and shaken. But anyone would be after what she'd just found out.

'Victor actually tried to kill Bo by rigging an elevator... _his own son_...' she whispered. 'But...my mum got on it instead?'

'When I came back to Salem, Carly was just recovering from her injuries. But from what I heard, she nearly died.'

'But Victor went to jail for what he did, tell me he did!' Melanie snapped, her fingers gripping the edge of Roman's desk.

Roman shook his head slowly.

'What?' she cried out. ' _He walked?_ '

'It was never completely proven he was behind it. But he _was_ charged for another crime, Mel. When Carly insisted on going ahead with the annulment, he faked his own death and found a way of making sure Carly was at the 'murder' scene and she was arrested. But we found him in Mexico... he was hiding there, we able to bring him back to Salem but he pleaded insanity.'

' _Insanity?!_ ' Melanie shouted, feel sick with anger and revulsion.

'Melanie, calm down...' Roman hurried to her to place his hands on her shoulders. 'All this happened a very long time ago, it's in the past.'

Melanie sprang up, shaking his hands off. 'My mother almost got killed because of Victor! Victor who's been calling my mum a whore and a home-wrecker... got away with arson and _attempted murder!_ Even if you all sided with Hope over her marriage, you should've had the decency to tell me everything about my mother! You all seemed to have forgotten everything that happened to her while she was still here... all because _you all cared more about Hope!_ Everybody including Victor, allowed me keep thinking Carly was some interloper when it's obvious she was a huge part of your family! How could you all _do_ _this_?'

'It wasn't deliberate,' Roman tried to explain. 'We didn't mean to keep it from you, it's just...'

'I don't want to know your reasons, Roman.' Melanie adjusted the strap of her purse on her shoulder. 'A lot of hurt and misunderstanding wouldn't have happened at all if I'd known all this. You all knew Mum better than I did but you just decided to go ahead and pretend... and judge.' She shook her head. 'And you're all _still_ doing it. The whole time my mother wasn't the one who changed, it was all of you.'

She slammed the door behind her, ignoring Roman's protests.

Roman sighed, sinking back into his chair, rubbing his forehead.

 _She was a huge part of your family!_ Melanie had angrily pointed out to him.

 _She sure was,_ he thought sadly. _And we chose to ignore it. We're all guilty of that. But now's the time to put things right._

::::::::::

Frankie Brady finally arrived by evening, accompanied by a sweet faced blonde.

Melanie introduced herself and Frankie kissed her on the cheek before going to sign the papers.

'Can you take me to see Carly, please?' the woman asked her.

Melanie looked at her curiously. 'You know my mum?'

The woman nodded. 'We knew each other when I still lived here, yes. I worked as a waitress at _The Wings_ but I was also a volunteer here.' She held out her hand. 'Molly Scofield.'

'Melanie Jonas,' Melanie shook her hand. 'I'm Carly's daughter.' _An old friend of mum's... great. I'll get more out of her._ She thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'How did you happen to come with my uncle?'

'I ran into him in D.C, my husband and I live in Georgetown. He told me everything and I insisted on tagging along. Tanner promised to come over as soon as he can. Can I see Carly now?'

Melanie watched Molly carefully and the raw emotion on the woman's face when she leaned over Carly and touched her face told her Molly still regarded Carly the same way she must have done years ago. She wasn't like the others, thank God.

Frankie came into the room eventually, accompanied by Dr. Long and two nurses. 'We're taking her into the O.R now, Mel.'

'Okay...' Melanie nodded, moving to kiss Carly on the forehead. 'I love you Mum, we'll be here waiting for you.'

Frankie kissed her as well, squeezing her hand, Molly did the same thing. Carly was wheeled out.

:::::::::::::

'I couldn't believe what Frankie told me on the way here. I felt sick to my stomach hearing what Carly went through all this time.'

Melanie touched Molly's arm. 'Since my uncle told you everything, then you must know my story.'

Molly Brinker Scofield nodded, her face serious. 'So you know Mel, Carly wanted so much to have Bo's children. If she gave you up, she did it for a perfectly good reason...'

'I know the reason now, Molly and I love her more for it. But I want to know more about her... her story with Bo when she was here years ago.'

Molly sighed, looking sad. 'I've never seen two people more in love than Bo and your Mum were back then.'

'Then _why_ did she marry Victor Kiriakis?' Melanie demanded.

Molly was silent for a minute before speaking. 'You might say it was actually Bo's fault... but on the other hand you can't blame him. You see, when Carly first arrived here, he was mourning Hope. At the time Hope was assumed dead... you know about that, right?'

Melanie nodded impatiently, not the least bit interested in Hope.

'Carly fell in love with Bo the moment she met him, it was obvious to everyone. Bo was still hurting but began having feelings for Carly, which grew even more after Shawn D's accident...'

'Hang on,' Melanie interrupted. ' _What_ accident?'

'Shawn Douglas fell into a deep oil shaft and Carly volunteered to go down there and get him. She was his doctor and Shawn D got so attached to her.'

Melanie felt a surge of pride for Carly sweep through her. 'Go on.'

'Bo knew he loved Carly but he got scared. He was scared of giving in to a great love and have it taken it way from him; he couldn't stand it happening to him and Shawn D all over again. So he pushed her away, saying he could never commit to her.'

' _Fool!_ '

Molly grimaced. 'Yeah... a lot of us thought that back then. Carly was Victor's private doctor after he had a stroke. She was lonely and vulnerable.'

'But... I still don't see why Bo could've allowed that wedding to happen, no matter how scared he was.'

'Actually...' Molly continued, 'He sent Carly a letter, begging her not to go through it, that he loved her very much and was ready to commit. But he gave it to the wrong person to deliver it for him.'

'Who was it, not Victor?'

'No but it was Victor who _got_ the letter. Bo asked Emmy Borden, one of the nurses here, to give it to Carly. But she was in love with Bo herself and wanted Carly out of the way. Victor had another letter forged and destroyed the real one.'

Melanie shook her head, shocked. 'How did Mum find out?'

'I don't know, she just did; much later. We never found out what happened to Emmy, she just disappeared and we never saw her since. Just as well though, she would've wound up in prison.'

'Why?'

'It's something I overhead Carly telling Marcus; one of the doctors here.' Molly shrugged apologetically. 'I was a bit of a serial eavesdropper then. Emmy tried to poison Carly with a rare virus she poured into a champagne glass. But Bo drank it instead and got very sick and it was thanks to Carly he got cured because she came up with the antidote.'

Melanie sank back in her seat, overwhelmed by everything she learned. Bo saved Mum's life by taking the poisoned drink meant for her... then she'd saved his by entering that elevator. It was eerily just like her triangle with Phillip and Nathan. Marrying Phillip when she really loved Nathan, she'd sent him a letter he never got and Phillip ended up her biggest betrayer. _Mum and I are more alike than I ever thought; lied to and betrayed by the men we married and thought we knew._

 _'_ You seem so keen to know about Carly's past.' Molly commented.

'It's made me know and understand her better.' Melanie replied, deciding not to tell her about the diaries, unwilling to share them with anyone except Brady. 'I... I didn't before. Now, I want to make up for the past, I was pretty horrible to her.'

Molly squeezed her arm consolingly. 'She wouldn't think about then but now, Melanie.'

'I know but all the same, I wish it never happened. I just hope she comes through this alright.' Melanie's voice shook as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

'Melanie, it's going to be okay, come on now...' Molly slipped her arms round the sobbing girl's shoulders.

'You don't understand, Molly, I was a terrible person to her. I was no better than them, I was worse. I just _wouldn't listen_ to her... I said a lot of horrible, unforgiveable things to her.' Melanie sobbed harder, unable to forgive herself for a particular sentence that came out of her mouth after Parker's disastrous baptism...

 _I don't need you. Maggie's more of my mother than you can or will ever be._

'The day I lost my baby I told her I forgave her for giving me up,' she sobbed, Molly stroking her hair. 'Even then I played the victim... like she'd wronged me and my dad. But the whole time... the _whole_ time; she did what she did, endured so much just to keep us alive. The more I keep thinking about it, the more I feel so ashamed. I'm not worthy to be her daughter.'

'I'm sure my sister won't agree with that statement.' Frankie, who had overhead Melanie's emotional speech a few yards away unobserved, walked up to the women, sitting down next to his niece. 'Carly loves you very much. All she ever did was talk about how beautiful you were and how you were her whole life.'

'She did?' Melanie sniffled, her eyes red from weeping.

Frankie nodded. 'You made your mistakes but you also helped Carly through a very difficult time and I'm very glad to hear you and Nicholas have a wonderful relationship with your mother since then. She was hurt but you two were her source of comfort, more than I was.'

'That's not true...' Molly began.

' _It is_ , I wasn't there for her.' Frankie cut in, his handsome face hard. 'It was _my_ job to look after my sister. I should've gotten her out of Alamania when I had the chance, I should've been here earlier instead of listening to her and face the people who branded her a home wrecker and decided to forget everything she did for them!'

Molly sighed again, shaking her head as she rubbed Melanie's shoulders.

'Do you love your Mum, Melanie?'

Melanie was startled by the question replied, 'Yes, I do.'

'If you do, then stop thinking about whatever you did or said to her in the past but concentrate on loving her and taking care of her like you've been doing. When she wakes up, she's going to need a lot of care; she and your baby brother or sister. That involves love and commitment; not self-loathing. It's time to stop wearing the hair shirt, understand?'

Melanie nodded, accepting the hanky he passed to her, wiping her eyes as he pressed a kiss on her brow; feeling much better.

Brady returned with coffee for them, accompanied by Abby and Melanie introduced them to Molly.

Molly's expression was emotional when she hugged them in turn. 'You were both babies the last time I saw you.' She smiled. 'You've got your mum's eyes, Brady. And you looked so much like Jennifer, Abby.' Brady and Abby smiled back at her rather shyly.

Alerted by him via a phone call, Adrienne Kiriakis arrived later to share their vigil, so did Daniel.

::::::::::

'Mel was just angry and worried about Carly, Hope. Don't take it so much to heart.'

'You weren't there, Maggie. You should've heard how she spoke to me- with so much _hatred_. She obviously blames Bo and me for Carly's pain... she looked at me like I was some sort of disease.' Hope sipped her coffee.

'Well Melanie will just have to understand she can't hold the two of you reconnecting against you- no matter how loyal she is to Carly.' Jennifer said.

Hope snorted. 'Sure... we reconnected and I have no idea where the father of my children is as we speak. And Carly's lying in the hospital having his love child.'

Jennifer regarded her cousin for a few minutes before saying rather coldly, 'You mind not saying that?'

Hope looked at her in surprise. 'What?'

' _His love child..._ that is an innocent baby you're talking about, not some rival.'

'I know that but it's just...'

'Just _what_ exactly?' Jennifer's voice rising a bit. 'You got Bo back, didn't you? At the cost of another woman's pain and heartbreak, you and Bo and Ciara became a family again, so what's your problem?'

'Jennifer, what's this?' Maggie asked, surprised.

Jennifer ignored their aunt, staring hard at her bewildered cousin. 'That lo _ve child's_ the only thing Carly has left of Bo; it's _her baby_ , _her child_... not some weapon to use to get him back like you obviously think.'

'That's not true!' Hope protested.

'Girls...!' Maggie exclaimed, trying to intervene.

'Oh really?' Jennifer challenged, getting up. 'Why didn't you tell Bo about his child?'

'Oh sure... like I was expected to just sit him down and tell him he knocked up his mistress!' Hope spat, also getting up to face Jennifer.

'Stay out of this!' Jennifer snapped at Maggie when she tried to open her mouth before turning back to her glowering cousin. 'Mistress, huh? _Mistress?_ '

'That's right, _mistress_. She slept with my husband, on _our_ bed; living with him in _our_ house!'

'The house _you voluntarily moved out of_ , with Ciara- you took all your things out of that house because you felt Bo wasn't worthy to be your husband! A marriage doesn't work that way Hope- you don't toy with your husband's emotions by running away whenever you feel like it. That's exactly what _you_ did! Bo begged you to come back to him, instead you decided to serve papers on him and discuss visitations rights! Carly was no mistress, she was the _best thing_ that ever happened to him and he should've just left you in jail because you were the one who put yourself in there in the first place! You caused your own problems but everybody _defended_ you; including me!'

'How... how can you say all this to me?' Hope whispered in disbelief, turning away, fingers running through her hair in agitation.

'I'm saying this because you're selfish! You were never the victim in that mess, it was Carly! I warned her you and Bo will always be connected, not just because I was on your side but because she's my best friend and I didn't want her to get hurt. And she got hurt, not just by him but by all of us... _all of us_ who knew and loved her years ago!'

Hope spun round, her eyes bright with unshed tears. 'I _never_ asked any of you to...'

'Everything we did to her, including ignoring her past with Bo, was all because of _you_.' Jennifer strongly emphasised. 'And we all just moved on, being happy things were back the way it was, but Carly was the one who had to live with a broken heart all this time, who is lying at the hospital as we speak... probably _dying_ and I'm not even allowed to see her!'

Maggie slipped her arms round Jennifer when she burst into tears, Hope watching silently, her own eyes damp. Maggie swallowed, unable to speak but hugged Jennifer in silence.

:::::::::

Finally Dr. Long came out and they got up hastily to hear what she had to say.

'You have a little sister, Melanie. However... the baby's lungs are underdeveloped and her birth weight's low so she'll be in the incubator for a while.'

Melanie's heart sank. 'And Mum?'

'She's still a coma but we hope she'll wake up soon and respond well to the treatment being administered.'

'How long will she be in the coma?' Frankie asked anxiously.

'The severity of Eclampsia varies, Frankie. I can't give you an exact duration but we're hoping for the best. And I won't lie to you- it's a life threatening condition.'

Melanie sniffled, Daniel and Brady's arms round her while Molly, Abby and Adrienne looked worriedly at Frankie- Molly slipping her arm through his.

'Carly will soon be moved to Recovery but you can see the baby now if you want.'

'Oh... she's beautiful, beautiful.' Melanie whispered, staring at the tiny baby in the sterile incubator. 'Please God... let her and Mum make it, please...'

Frankie blinked back his tears as he gazed at his new born niece; thinking of what Carly had sent him two months before, her last will and testament; stipulating that her estate should be divided between Melanie and her unborn child and he would act as the baby's legal guardian and trustee until he or she was 18; in the event of her death. If anything happened to him, Melanie and Nicholas must take his place and act as co-trustees. Frankie was more than ready to follow her wishes but he hoped and prayed his sister will live to raise her baby like she deserved to.

'What was Carly going to name her, does anyone know?' Adrienne said, quietly.

'She told me.' Melanie replied, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. 'If it was a boy, she said she would name him North. North Francis Manning. If it was a girl...'

' _Starr_.' Molly interrupted; remembering the golden star shaped pendant Carly always wore round her neck and Carly explaining to her what it symbolised on the night she and Bo returned from Mexico. 'If her son was going to be North, her daughter would be Starr.'

Melanie nodded, smiling through her tears; a surge of love and respect for Molly rushing through her. This woman knew Carly, _still knew her so well._ True enough, Carly had chosen the names Starr Isabella if the baby was a girl. She must ask Molly later why Carly had chosen such unusual first names.

'Carly _would_ choose a beautiful name like that,' Adrienne said, smiling down at the child through the NICU's glass window.

'It sure fits her perfectly,' Daniel agreed.

Abby stared at the baby, at the same time thinking about Carly. More than ever, Bo needed to come back to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

'I know what you must think of me... of us all.'

Frankie's soulful black eyes, which once gave Jennifer butterflies in her stomach, were hard and cold. 'Since you know that quite well, you should also know I have nothing to say to you.'

'Frankie, please... let's not do this. I know I wasn't a good friend to Carly but she's still my friend and I'm hers. You have to understand...'

'What exactly do you want me to understand, huh? Hope made her choice yet everybody just decided to hug and comfort her and shun my sister like she was the one who wrecked her marriage in the first place; including you.'

Jennifer swallowed. 'Don't you accuse me of that. It's true I didn't approve of her and Bo but that's only because I knew Hope was still in love with Bo; I felt he should give her another chance, because they belonged together.'

'But my sister was in the way,' Frankie bit out. 'Was the love they had years ago suddenly a crime? Or something dirty and disgusting just because Hope suddenly decided to end her marriage? My sister's return reminded them of what she and Bo had years ago; it reminded _you_. Bo loved my sister very much and Hope's been making him unhappy- you lot added two and two together and hated the inevitable- so Carly suddenly became the enemy and Hope the victim!'

Before Jennifer could speak, Frankie continued, his voice rising. 'How dare you stand in front of me and call yourself Carly's friend? What _stopped_ you from doing the right thing? Why didn't you stick up for her and remind Hope of the choice she made by herself and have her take responsibility? Did you comfort Carly at all when she was hurting over Bo? Did you?! Did you care at all of how much Carly was suffering or were you too busy popping open the champagne with the rest of the family?'

Jennifer shook her head, tears falling down her cheeks. To be accused by Melanie of being a bad friend was bad enough but from Carly's brother and former love... she couldn't bear it.

'Carly shut me out... she wouldn't let me comfort her.' Adrienne had been the one to do it.

Frankie gave a rude, contemptuous snort. 'Not allow a woman who obviously sided with Hope to comfort her, how shocking.'

'You have every reason to be angry, Frankie. I don't know what we can do or say to make up for everything Carly went through.' Jennifer's voice shook. 'I don't expect you to forgive us that easy...'

'You got _that_ right,' Frankie interrupted. 'No way am I going to ever forget this, never. Not you, not them and especially not that bastard Bo deserve to ask me for anything!'

'Come on, Frankie- lay off her...' Daniel, overhearing the exchange, came forward to intervene, taking Jennifer's arm. 'We all treated Carly badly, including me. We made our mistakes; _people_ make mistakes. Don't be so hard.'

Frankie merely scowled at Daniel then at Jennifer before walking away from them.

Jennifer stood in silence, biting her lower lip as Daniel hugged her tightly. A few yards away, Molly watched.

 _Bo is at Mrs Horton's funeral right now; with the rest of the family. It breaks my heart that I can't join them in saying goodbye to her, I loved her as much as they did. I saw the grief on Bo's face the day Hope came to tell him Alice's health was failing. She had a long, happy life but the idea of her gone forever is still so hard to swallow. I'd seen her only once since I got back- the day after Mickey was buried and even in the midst of her grief over her son, she smiled and hugged me the way she used to whenever I was worried or sad back in the day. She was a woman of strength and wisdom and she'll be really missed by all of us. At least I wasn't treated like an outsider by her, she was always loving and warm and I wish I had taken more time off to visit her before she died. I wanted to go with Bo to see her at the house when I heard she was ill but even I knew I wouldn't be welcomed there. And even though she was glad to see me again, deep down I was so afraid of how she would react about my resumed relationship with her granddaughter's husband... years ago she did all she could to bring Bo and me together, but that was then._

 _Bo's words gave me my answer and it gave me a great deal of comfort._

 _"I know how much you loved Mrs Horton... I feel like I should see her, say something to her, share in your grief." I told Bo._

 _He stroked my cheek, tears in his eyes, "Mrs H knows me better than I know myself. She never judged, especially when it came to my feelings for you."_

 _Oh Alice... Alice! What will we all do without you now?_

 _As for Chloe, she was very lucky the elevator crash didn't kill her... the elevator crash I now know was meant for me. Why else did she try all she could to stop me from getting on it... and ended up falling into her own trap? And she's confessed already._

 _I have more than enough reason to denounce her. She tried to kill me, because of my ultimatum to her, tell Daniel about your affair or I will. Since I heard her arguing with Nathan about it, I suspected he was the man in question but she swears it's not him. And she's begging me not to expose her to Daniel, or to Bo for attempted murder. Because Bo will definitely arrest her... especially after he finds out Chloe set it up with Vivian's help. The stupid fool actually went to Vivian Alamain of all people to get rid of me; she obviously didn't know Vivian enough to realise she would let her take the fall and deny any involvement. Victor must have told Vivian about the elevator crash he planned years ago, how else would she have thought of such a plan and sold it to Chloe._

 _But what good will it do? It would be Vivian's word against Chloe's. Chloe did drag me away at the last minute and got her punishment. And now this development, she's pregnant. No matter who the father is, can I send a pregnant woman to jail? And Vivian's always been good at manipulation._

 _Chloe's very distraught and on edge, she has no idea who the father is and she can't marry Daniel with a clear conscience until she finds out. Her fate's in my hands, she will lose Daniel and her freedom, all I have to do is say the word._

 _Which is what I have no intention of doing. Chloe got herself into a huge mess but an innocent child's involved now. Instead, she will tell Daniel about her affair, only if the baby turns out not to be his. She's going to have to take a DNA test, which I can arrange for her at St. Mary's._

 _Why, oh why hadn't she allowed Carly to explain?_ No matter what Frankie, Brady, Molly and Daniel said, Melanie would never feel free of her guilt. And now she just found out a terrible secret... Chloe had conspired with Vivian to kill Carly, no wonder she became so chummy and humble around her! Melanie was aghast and furious... how could Carly let that bitch get away with attempted murder, baby or not? She felt tears welling up in her eyes as she stared down at her mother's face, taking her hand. In spite of what Chloe tried to do to her, Carly had made that deal but Caroline's interference had made them all heap blame on Carly instead. Daniel must know about this, immediately.

'Why did it all have to happen to you?' she whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks. 'You... who never hurt anybody.' She let go of Carly's hand to touch her cheek. 'Please wake up soon, Mum. Please... I got so much to say to you.'

'Melanie? Can I come in?' Abby said, hovering at the door.

Melanie stared at her and nodded, closing the diary on her lap and wiping her cheeks. Abby had a vase of flowers in her hands. 'I brought these for her.'

'Thanks Abby, put them over there.'

Abby put the vase down, turning to look down at Carly. 'How is she doing?'

'Dr. Long keeps saying she'll come out of the coma eventually. She's just not sure when. With Eclampsia...' she shrugged.

Abby shifted her foot. 'Mel, I want to talk you about something. Can we go outside?'

Melanie raised her eyebrows but stood up. 'Sure.'

Abby waited until Melanie closed the door behind them. 'So, what's on your mind?'

'Listen, I realise our last conversation about Carly and Bo didn't go well. But I want you to know, I really feel bad about how she was treated. I'm on her side, Mel.'

Melanie stared hard at her, seeing the sincerity on her face. 'Thanks, that's good to know.'

'And there's something else you need to know. Bo came by to see her one day. He brought what turned out to be junk mail to her but I feel he used it as an excuse.' She narrated what she'd overheard between them.

'You think... Bo's still in love with Mum?' Melanie said at last. 'No Abby, I don't think so. You just don't hurt someone you love like that.'

'I keep going over that day in my mind Mel, and I can't shake the feeling that he still does. And he has to know about Starr and Carly's condition too.'

'Abby, this is a long shot. Even if we find a way of contacting Bo, suppose things are still the same with him?'

'Carly will at least get some _closure_.' Abby replied. 'With that and having a part of Bo Hope can never take from her, she'll finally be able to move on with her life. Don't you see?'

Melanie reluctantly saw that Abby had a point. 'Okay. She either gets him back or gets closure; which would help a great deal. But how will we find Bo? We don't even know where to start.'

'Your brother can help. He's a very important man, isn't he?' Abby said, praying she wouldn't blush at the thought of Melanie's handsome brother. Carly introduced him to her and Jennifer after they made peace and Abby had found herself immediately taken in by Nicholas Alamain. 'He's bound to have a lot of connections.'

Melanie nodded thoughtfully, 'I guess he could do that. I'll talk to him about it when he gets here. But don't mention this to my uncle, he's mad at the family right now.'

'Can't say that I blame him. But we do need to find Bo all the same. The sooner he gets here the better.'

Melanie suddenly found herself more willing to find Bo. Maybe Brady could help too.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jennifer stared down at little Starr Manning through the NICU's glass window; wishing over and over she told Bo about Carly's pregnancy when she had the chance. The baby looked so tiny and helpless... and so _beautiful_. She was doing well so far but supposing an unexpected complication came up? What about Carly, who was still in a coma and whom she was not allowed to see? How will she ever live with herself or face Bo?

She turned as someone came up to her, her eyes widening on recognising her. 'My God... Molly.'

She reached for her but her arms dropped on realising immediately Molly made no move towards her, her expression unsmiling. 'You know, huh?'

'I know.' Molly replied quietly.

Jennifer turned away. 'Molly... Frankie's already chewed me out, please don't start too.'

Molly shrugged. 'I don't have to, Frankie said it all. And it's not like he said anything that wasn't true.'

'Bo never meant to hurt her, neither did I.' Jennifer turned back to look at Molly. 'As for the others... I won't speak for their behaviour. I don't know what else I can say except I wish it never happened; what Carly went through.'

'But it did, it _did_ happen.' Molly said, her voice still quiet but her usually gentle eyes hard. 'I keep going back to the night I overheard you and Julie planning Carly's wedding shower. Back then, I thought Carly was so lucky to have friends who cared so much about her. But now I see that alliances can change. I cannot even begin to tell you... how disappointed I am with all of you, especially _you_. You're supposed to be her friend, but like Bo you let her down. How can you ever live with yourself, Jen? How?'

 _I did nothing wrong!_ Jennifer wanted shout, staring after Molly's retreating back. _I warned Carly Bo and Hope will always be connected; I didn't want her to get hurt!_

 _But was that the right reason? Did I warn her for her own wellbeing or for my cousin's?_

 _What stopped you from doing the right thing? Why didn't you stick up for her and remind Hope of the choice she made by herself and have her take responsibility?_ Frankie had accused.

He's right, so right! Jennifer bit her trembling lip. Deep down she knew that, the reason for her fight with Hope- she'd pretty much said the same thing to her. No more sheltering and protecting her though. No more unfairness, no more pretence.

Bringing out her phone, she dialled Roman's number. 'Roman, it's me. Listen, pass this round to the family. Carly's had her baby.'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Roman looked at his mother and at his sister, who were sitting opposite him. Kayla's face was expressionless while Caroline's was a mixture of uneasiness, reproach and sadness; her eyes lowered. Roman already told them of Starr's birth, Melanie's visit and Frankie's presence in town.

'Sooner or later this day had to come. Melanie's more aware of Carly's past with Bo now. And I doubt Frankie will count himself as a member of this family from now on after he hears what happened to his sister. _His sister_ , Mum. How can we say we're Frankie's family after Carly was treated like an outsider by all of us? What sort of excuse are we going to give him? Or we're just going to act all defensive and do to him what we did to his sister; his only blood relative? We accused her of coming to wreck Bo's marriage. We didn't care to listen to her side of the story of Alamain's murder. Like it or not, we've got a lot to answer for.'

'I'm aware of that, Roman.' Kayla said, her tone flat. She'd been away for a week attending a medical conference, thus didn't know about Carly's illness until Roman informed her and Caroline. 'But what exactly can we do about this now? What's done is done; Frankie can't expect us to go down on our knees and start apologising.'

'Do you hear yourself?' Roman asked harshly. 'Is this how we would've treated Carly years ago after Hope suddenly came back? Have Bo throw Carly and Melanie out of his life because of his history with Hope? Look at how we all swept Carly's past with Bo, _with this family,_ under the rug because we cared too much about Hope's feelings! For god sake; Carly was one of us!'

'Fine, she didn't come back here for the reasons we thought,' Kayla snapped. 'But all the same she shouldn't have come back here; she was a complication Bo didn't need...'

' _Don't you ever call her that again!'_ Kayla rose, backing away from her brother's wrath, his fist pounding the kitchen table.

'Roman, Kayla... please stop, just stop.' Caroline demanded, her voice trembling. 'I can't watch you two arguing, please.'

Roman scowled at his sister, not heeding their mother. Kayla scowled back, trying not to be intimidated by him but felt her eyes lowering.

'Is Carly going to be alright?' Caroline asked slowly.

'She's still in a coma; what she's got is life threatening.' Roman turned to her, replying with great effort as he was still simmering with anger.

'And...' Caroline swallowed, 'the baby?'

'She's in the NICU right now.'

'Oh my God...' Caroline closed her eyes, bowing her head. 'How angry is he... Frankie?'

'From what Jennifer told me over the phone, I can only imagine how he's feeling right now. I don't know about you two but I'm going over to the hospital right now to see Carly and my niece; your granddaughter. Hope can say what she likes; I'm done shunning my brother's ex because of her.'

Picking up his car keys, he left the house; slamming the door behind him.

Kayla sighed deeply, sitting down next to her sobbing mother and put her arms round her. 'Mum, you're going make yourself ill; please stop crying.'

'How will I face Frankie? He will never forgive us...'

'Mum, stop it... it's going to be alright...' Kayla soothed.

' _How_ 's it going to be alright? Frankie's my son, your brother... what are _you_ going to tell him?' Caroline demanded. 'Carly's _his sister_ , Kayla... one of the many things we conveniently forgot about!'

Kayla shook her head, refusing to give in to guilt. 'That may be true Mum... but Carly shouldn't have gotten involved with Bo. Whatever the circumstances, her relationship with Bo was wrong.'

Caroline pushed Kayla's arm away from her shoulder. 'After everything that's been going on in this family over the years... Kayla; who are we to judge what's right and what's wrong?' More tears rolled down her cheeks as memories flooded in. ' I cheated on your father... for selfish reasons. You got involved with your sister's ex-husband...'

Kayla bit her lower lip. 'Mum...'

'What _right_ did we have to _judge_ Carly?' Caroline shouted. 'She came back to find her daughter... she endured years of abuse instead of contacting Bo to help her! That's the extent of how much she _loves_ him! Carly was like a daughter to me... she was _your_ friend. How will we explain our actions to Frankie... you tell me that!'

Long awkward silence.

:::::::::::::;

'I should go,' Hope sat up, only to be pulled back down.

'Stay, please.'

She sighed, resting her head against his shoulder; her body still tingling from his lovemaking. 'I can't stay the night, Ciara will be wondering where I am,' she whispered, running her fingers over his chest longingly.

'She's your daughter, not your keeper. You can call and tell Kiriakis you'll be out half the night, cop stuff.'

Hope smiled faintly as she raised her head, pressing a kiss on his mouth. Since the day she'd met him at Ciara's school she'd sensed the attraction for him and vice versa and fought hard against it; her love for Bo the main reason. But the feelings she had for this man couldn't be ignored anymore. He'd found her at the docks, upset over her fight with Jennifer and in the middle of comforting her, had kissed her. Dinner had led to him taking her back to his place; where they finally gave in to passion. It was different from her time with Patrick. She had been taken in by him true but it was mostly out of revenge towards Bo for his betrayal; an act of revenge she later found out to be futile. But now, she felt no guilt or remorse.

Aiden Jennings kissed Hope back, wrapping his arms round her tightly.

Pulling back a little, he stroked one eyebrow with the tip of his finger. 'This isn't a one night stand for me. I don't want an affair; I want a relationship, a real relationship with you.'

'Aiden...' Hope sat up, clutching the sheet to her chest.

'I mean it, Hope.' Aiden's strikingly handsome face was stern. 'We've been keeping back how we feel for each other for a very long time. We can't deny it any longer.'

'Not after this we can't,' Hope reluctantly agreed.

'What's this about, then?' Aiden cupped her chin. 'Do you still nurse the hope that Bo will come back to you? Or... is this a way of getting back at him?'

'No!' Hope denied, stung by the question. 'Of course not.'

'Then we do we go from here, Hope? I know what I want but what about you?'

'It's a little more complicated than you think.'

'You're afraid of what your family's going to think about us, aren't you?'

'Well, yes.' Hope admitted. 'Technically, Bo and I aren't married... but he's still the father of my children and we've been together for years. We had our rough patches but we always got through them.'

'If this was another rough patch, you wouldn't be in bed with me right now.'

Hope couldn't argue with that. Bo's been away for months... No letter after the one she got through John; no phone call, not one word to let her know he was alright. All because of his "deep undercover" mission. Just thinking about it made her angry and resentful all over again. If Bo really loved his family, truly put them first; he wouldn't be gone at all. She was the one who's been raising their daughter alone; Ciara affected by her father's absence. Lonely nights, wondering if Bo would come home anytime soon and they will be a family again.

Will they ever be a family even if he came back tomorrow? She just made love to another man... and she didn't feel guilty, but she still loved Bo. She turned to look at Aiden and the tender expression on his face made her want to cry. She touched his cheek. 'Give me time to think.' She said softly. 'Please... my feelings are just all over the place right now. Please?'

Aiden looked at her for a few seconds then nodded, drawing her back into his arms.

:::::::

'She's beautiful, Mel.' Roman said softly, peering down at Starr through the glass. 'And it's a beautiful name Carly picked out for her.' He'd already seen Carly, very sad to see how pale and ill she looked under the oxygen mask.

Melanie shrugged. 'Thanks for the flowers and the baby stuff.'

'It's the least I could do. Even before Jennifer called me, I thought about what you said the day you came to the station. And you're right, Mel. We acted badly. And we should've told you more about your Mum, especially since you could've been Bo's daughter. I'm really sorry.'

 _So you should be,_ Abby, who was standing beside Melanie, thought scathingly but said nothing.

'Where's Frankie?'

'I sent him and Molly to Mum's house; they needed the rest. You remember Molly?'

Roman frowned. 'Molly... Molly Brinker?'

'She's Scofield now.'

 _So she married Tanner,_ Roman thought. 'I see. So you know Mel, if I really knew where Bo was, I would contact him in a heartbeat and get him to come home.'

Melanie and Abby exchanged glances; they'd agreed not to tell any of the Bradys or the Hortons of their plan to locate Bo.

Roman continued, 'I told Sami about Carly and Starr, she promised to come by with Marlena in the morning. And... I sure hope you'll go easy on Jennifer from now on.'

'Please don't mention her.' Melanie turned to Abby. 'Sorry.'

Abby shook her head reassuringly.

Roman patted Melanie's shoulder. 'There's going to be amends being made, Mel. Try and be generous; okay? I'm going to say the same thing to Frankie. I'll see you girls tomorrow.'

'Good night and thanks.' Melanie waited for him to leave before turning back to Abby. 'I'd like to see just what Caroline, Kayla and Victor will explain to Frankie. Speaking of Victor...' she noticed Abby looking over her shoulder and turned.

'Melanie.'

'Nick! You're here finally, thank God!' Melanie rushed to her brother. Abby stared at Nicholas as he enveloped Melanie in his arms.

 _He's here,_ the man who's been haunting her dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

'I understand what you're saying,' Nicholas spoke in his cultured, European accent as he paced his sister's bedroom after listening to her and Abby. Molly was cleaning up in the kitchen while Frankie was in Carly's study going over work he'd brought with him. 'But what you're asking me to do is going to prove very difficult.'

'But not _impossible_ , right?' Melanie persisted.

'Impossible... no. But the term "deep undercover" is no exaggeration, ladies. And a man with Bo Brady's expertise and years in law enforcement will be hard to find if he doesn't want to be found; especially, according to his brother, he's acting on his own. That's what he told you, Abby?'

Abby nodded.

'What's this mission he's on, anyway?'

'Uncle Roman didn't tell me. I don't think he would anyway, to protect him. But Uncle Bo didn't come back with his mum after he took her to California to treat her Alzheimer's.' Abby said.

Nicholas frowned, deep in thought. 'If we can _just_ find out who or what Brady's investigating we could probably take it from there. Melanie, if Roman Brady's sincere about what he said to you at the hospital, he might tell you.'

'Fine, I'll ask him.'

'There's another option. I'm willing to bet Bo has a contact; someone he's passing his Intel to even if he's acting on his own.' Nicholas went on.

'Well, it's not Uncle Roman; he _swore_ he has no idea where he is.' Abby said. 'And I don't think it would be Shane either.'

'Who's Shane?' Melanie asked.

'Bo has a sister living in California, Kimberly. Shane's her husband and he used to be an ISA agent. Bo won't pass secret info to a civilian would he?'

'I don't think so.' Nicholas agreed.

Abby remembered something else; a conversation she overheard at the Brady Pub between Kayla and Caroline.

'Uncle Steve...'

' _Who?_ ' Melanie said, exasperated.

'My uncle... Steve Johnson. He's in the ISA. Actually, that's the reason why Kayla divorced him in the first place. He'd left law enforcement for years then decided to get back into it.'

Nicholas stopped pacing. 'We're getting somewhere. Actually, it would make things easier for us. If there's a chance this Steve Johnson is Bo's contact...'

'He'll know where he is!' Melanie and Abby said in unison.

'He'll be able to pass our message to him!'

'Exactly,' Nicholas smiled triumphantly.

'Oh Nick!' Melanie got up to hug her brother. 'Thank God, you're here. I knew you would be able to help find him.'

'Let's just hope that Johnson is the contact.'

Abby rose too, more aware of Nicholas Alamain than she could stand. When he'd arrived he'd looked at her inquiringly until she reminded him they were introduced on his last visit. He was devastatingly handsome; no doubt like his father but he had Carly's green eyes, just like Melanie. And he was so polished and charismatic; like a prince. _A crush, it's just a crush... it will blow over in time,_ she thought.

'Well... guys. I'm taking off now.' She said rather reluctantly.

Melanie turned to her, taking her hands. 'Thanks a lot for this, Abby. You're a great friend.' She smiled faintly. 'Well... at least I hope we are from now on.'

'Considering the history between our mums, this is how it was supposed to be anyway.' Abby kissed Melanie on the cheek, hugging her. She turned to Nicholas. 'See you, Nicholas.'

'See you too, Abigail.'

Abby wanted to automatically correct him but found she liked the way her name in its actual form sounded from his mouth; in that polished accent. Smiling shyly at him, she picked up her purse and Melanie saw her out.

'You kids had quite a long confab upstairs,' Molly was on the couch, the T.V remote in her hand. 'Will I be a nosy woman if I ask the subject of discussion?'

Sitting down next to her, Melanie told her and Molly listened, nodding in agreement. 'You're doing the right thing, Mel.'

'Yes. And I hope Uncle Frank will understand why we're doing this.'

'If he doesn't, I'll talk to him, make him see reason.' Molly promised. 'You're really doing your best for Carly. I'm glad to see it.'

'Thanks,' Melanie picked at a loose thread on her jeans. 'After all that hurt and misunderstandings she went through; I want to bring him back to her. Since that thing with Bo she never smiled, Molly. Even if she doesn't get back with him, she'll have _that_ closure. She'll smile again and get to raise Starr without a cloud over her head. And she'll forget the misery of the past... at least I hope so.'

Molly sighed. 'I hope so too. The whole thing's so sad. Back in the day, I regarded them as the luckiest couple in town. Their story was just so romantic; the love and passion they shared... anyone would want to feel that way. And to hear it all went to hell; I can't understand what could have happened. I don't mean the second time around, I mean back then.'

Melanie shrugged. 'She wouldn't talk about it with me; I think it was too painful. But I get the feeling back then their story had an unnatural ending as this one. Because I just can't see how two people so deeply in love and so connected found each other and then get torn apart; _twice_.'

'You told me you've been reading her diaries, does it say what happened that day?'

'No, I haven't gotten to that part yet.' Melanie admitted. To be honest, she wasn't sure if she wanted to continue reading it. The misunderstandings were now cleared- the reason why Alamain died by her hand, why she'd kept Chloe's secret, snippets of her past revealed. But she was going to later get to the part where Bo had to leave her and remembering Carly's tears that day, Melanie could tell the later entries in the diary will be full of pain; especially the entry narrating the breakup. Melanie wondered if she was brave enough to read the rest.

'Maybe Mum will tell me, eventually... when she's ready to talk about it.' She said. 'And maybe I'll know what really happened back then. You've told me a lot about them, but I wish I knew _more_. Their story, from the very beginning. All the stuff that's not in her diaries.'

:::::::

Like Roman promised, Carly and Starr had some more visitors. Sami came with flowers and baby things, accompanied by Marlena who had sincerely wanted to reach out to Carly since her return to town, but Carly's aloofness hadn't encouraged her. Daniel was informed of what Melanie had gathered about Carly and silently read the entry Melanie wanted him to read, passing the diary back to her in silence; shock and disbelief on his face. 'Chloe...' he shook his head. 'That rigged elevator was meant for Carly?'

'Yes. Mum still kept her secret, only because of the test. The whole time she had no idea the other man was Phillip, it didn't matter to her since the test was positive.'

'You mean allegedly positive,' Daniel said bitterly. 'No thanks to Caroline Brady's interference, remember?'And Carly almost lost her license just because she was trying to help me out.'

'Dad, we owe her a lot, a _whole_ lot.' Melanie emphasised.

'I know,' Daniel said nodding, looking back at the long list of injustices towards the mother of his daughter. How could he have accused her of not letting him be a father... when she never got to see Melanie's first steps or hear her first words? And to say he could've handled Alamain, the same man who beat, raped and did all sorts of terrible things to Carly because she wouldn't say who fathered her child? Shame and anger hit him as he remembered the cruel words he would give anything to take back. As for Chloe... he'd been in love with a viper the whole time. 'I'm glad you showed me this, honey. It really explains a lot now.' He touched her shoulder, smiling faintly at her. Then his expression grew serious. 'But now, I want you to do something for me.'

'If this is about Jennifer again...'

' _Please_ , let her visit Carly. This grudge you've got towards her is ridiculous.'

'Dad...' Melanie fought to hold her temper. 'She had the nerve to...'

'I know, I know... what she did was wrong; allowing Hope in there was inappropriate and wrong. I get it. But you've punished her enough.'

'Not nearly enough. It's bad enough she wasn't there for Mum but to bring that woman into her room to gloat,' she shook her head angrily.

'I'm not defending Hope Brady but I really doubt she was there to gloat. I know she partly caused Carly's pain but she's not a bad person either. Neither is Jen. She made her mistakes but so did you, so did I.' Daniel put his arm round Melanie's shoulder. 'Do this for your old man, please.'

' _Fine_ ,' Melanie said sullenly, moving away from him. 'But tell her to _keep out_ of my way. I'm going back to check on Mum.'

Daniel shook his head at his daughter's temper. Melanie was so sensitive and emotional; fiercely loyal to the people she loved and unyielding to those who crossed her. As he turned towards the direction to his office, he saw Kayla talking with Carly's obstetrician. Taking his mind back to past events, he wondered if she was asking about Carly as Chief Of Staff or was concerned about her.

'Checking on Carly's progress?' he asked after Dr. Long left.

Kayla looked at him inquiringly. 'But of course, she's a patient.'

'Hmm. Have you actually seen her, or Starr?'

Her silence gave him her answer.

'My God...'

'Don't _you_ start with me.'

'Just as well you were able to force Carly out of this hospital. I see you still hate her.'

'How _dare you_ accuse me of forcing her out.' Kayla said, her voice tight with anger.

'You were sure glad she left and I wasn't the only one who noticed.' Maxine, some nurses and several doctors blamed Kayla behind her back for Carly's departure.

'Carly resigned on _her own_ and it's because she was a sore loser. The board appointed me as Chief of Staff over her because they felt I was the right person for the job.'

'You and I both know she was the better person for the job; especially after she won that Medical Merit Award along with me.'

'The board doesn't look kindly on doctors with a history of illegal activity and Carly's guilty of that; obtaining your DNA sample without your permission to run that paternity test at St. Mary's under false pretence.'

'Which you couldn't wait to report to the board.'

'I only did my duty, she deserved to lose her license.'

'Carly didn't give a damn about that position and I doubt she would've accepted it anyway. Don't flatter yourself, _Dr_. Johnson.' Daniel said scathingly. 'Carly left because she knew how you felt about her. Lexie sided with Hope too but at least she treated Carly with professional respect; which you wouldn't have done. You would've made her life here a living hell. The last thing she needed while dealing with the misery your brother put on her was a vindictive woman like you. And speaking of illegal activity, what do you call what Caroline did?'

'Remember I'm your superior, I _will not_ be spoken to like this.'

'Feel free to report me too then, _boss_.' Daniel snarled. 'Go ahead! The truth's always harsh and that's what you've been hearing. You and your family are nothing but a bunch of holier-than-thou hypocrites. Melanie's told me what she found about her mother's past so far... a past you all decided to forget and kept from her. How you sleep at night, I'd like to know.'

Kayla glared at him, refusing to give way. 'Carly knew Bo and Hope had children a long history but she threw herself at him anyway and _too bad_ she got hurt when my brother came to his senses eventually. He needed Hope more than her and Carly couldn't stand that. I've got nothing to apologise for; and I'm guilty of nothing.'

'You're a heartless bitch, Kayla Johnson.' Daniel said, really disgusted.

'Daniel... I'm _warning_ you.' As she spoke, out of the corner of her eye she saw someone was standing not far off, overhearing the heated exchange. Frankie, his eyes fixed on her.

Without thinking, Kayla abruptly turned and began walking away but Frankie swiftly caught up with her, grabbing her by the arm. 'What's your hurry, Kayla?' he hissed, spinning her round to face him. Daniel decided not to interfere; whatever Frankie had in mind for her, as long as it wasn't physical violence, she deserved it.

'Frankie... let go... no, let go of me!' Kayla protested as Frankie firmly pushed her into the first empty room he found, slamming the door shut between them.

'I would never have believed you and the family would be capable of what you did.'

'Carly only told you _her_ side of the story...'

'Her side of the story or the _whole_ story!' Frankie shouted at her, shaking with anger. Frankie usually was capable of holding his temper, but not this time. 'Didn't you just confirm it back there just now?' Kayla turned her eyes away. 'It's bad enough you all treated her that way, but to _justify_ your actions and caring nothing about my sister's pain... _how could you?!_ '

Kayla wrestled her arm off his grip, 'You should understand...'

'There's nothing to understand except that you're truly a heartless bitch, just like Daniel said. Don't you even try it!' he grabbed her hand as she raised it to slap him. Kayla felt angry tears prick her eyelids as he held her wrist in a painful grip.

'You're no longer my family.' He said slowly. 'You, Caroline and especially that _coward;_ I'll never forgive every one of you. Ever.'

He freed her, Kayla starring down at the floor as Frankie slammed his way out of the room.

:::::

Jennifer opened the door of the Horton House, her eyes narrowing when she was her visitor was Hope.

'Hey.'

'Hey. Come in.'

Hope followed her cousin into the living room, immediately noticing the large baby gift basket on the couch.

'I was just getting ready to go the hospital to visit Carly and Starr.'

'Starr?'

'Yes, Starr Isabella Manning, Hope. Carly and _Bo's_ daughter.' Jennifer firmly informed her. 'And if I were you, I'd let Ciara know that she has a little sister now.'

'Just like you had Roman tell Shawn D and Chelsea.'

'They have a right to know. Whatever story you choose to tell Shawn Douglas when he gets here, just make sure you tell him the truth. Otherwise, Melanie will and it won't be pretty coming from her.'

Hope was silent, looking down at her hands as Jennifer finishing wrapping the box containing Carly's present. She'd bought her a silk nightgown and matching robe along with a pair of novelty slippers; some accessories she thought Carly might need were in a shopping bag beside Starr's gift basket.

'I wish you'd let me tell Shawn D myself, Jen.'

Jennifer paused in the middle of her task to look up at her. 'Would you have done it objectively? Admit your own mistakes to your son and make him realise it was never Carly's fault that you and Bo were separated? If you want to be mad at me then be mad at me because I'm done, so is Roman.'

'What does _that_ mean exactly?' Hope demanded defensively.

'It means we're not protecting you anymore, Hope. I lost my best friend's love and trust because I sided with you,' Jennifer said, her voice trembling. 'Carly was like a sister to me, we were roommates in boarding school; we looked out for each other. And look what I did... what everybody did; blind to your faults when the whole time it was _your_ fault. I don't even have to tell you all this, Hope!'

'Alright, I'm to blame!' Hope shouted back, tears glistening in her eyes. 'You want me to say it, I'm to blame! But Bo never told me about Carly, everybody made me think Billie was the only other woman while I was gone. Nobody ever told me about the elegant, perfect Dr. Manning! How did you expect me to act when I was caught unawares like that?'

'Again, you're making it all about _you!_ ' Jennifer was really exasperated. ' _You moved out_ with Ciara! That's it, isn't it? Carly was more of a threat to you, because I think you realised that Bo wouldn't have left her for you when you came back years ago.'

'Stop it,' Hope said through gritted teeth.

'You realised you made a mistake moving out the moment you saw her, didn't you?' Jennifer pressed. 'And that was one of the reasons why everybody shunned her, because deep down they knew. I _knew!_ And we all pretended that her past with Bo was less important than his history with you. You caused all your problems and brought a lot of hurt on an innocent woman. You were never the victim, Carly was.'

Both cousins stared at each other, each seething in their thoughts.

'Fine...' Hope said at last, the tears finally rolling down her cheeks. 'Fine, it was my fault. And everything you said... true. And it's probably hard for you to believe but I felt bad Carly was hurt. I was jealous of her because I knew what she and Bo had while I was gone was very deep; it explained why everyone didn't want to talk about it when I asked. And it was easier to blame her; it was easier for Bo and me not to talk about her when we got back together.' She wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. 'Well, I'm done pretending too. I accept responsibility for everything.' The reason for her visit was to tell Jennifer about her growing feelings for Aiden but Shawn D's phone call prevented her from discussing it after all. 'For what it's worth...'

'You should apologise to Carly, not me.' Jennifer swiftly interrupted.

Hope nodded. 'Fine.' She said again. 'I have to be somewhere, I'll see you later.'

Jennifer nodded back, watching her cousin as she let herself out of the house. From upstairs, Abby breathed a sigh of relief. 'Finally.' She said softly. She couldn't wait to tell Melanie about this.

:::::::::::

Abby found Melanie and Nicholas at the hospital's cafeteria while Jennifer went to visit Carly, accompanied by Daniel.

'Hey Abby, join us.' Melanie invited. Nicholas got up, pulling back the chair for her. Secretly pleased by his gallant gesture, Abby sat down. 'What's happening so far?' she asked eagerly.

'I got in touch with an old college friend who is in M16. Since of course Steve Johnson would naturally have an unlisted number and could be anywhere in the world right now, I asked Alistair to help us locate him. Once we locate Johnson, we'll be able to pass our message to Bo through him- _assuming_ he's Bo's contact. And I feel very sure he is. But Alistair's ready to help us if we're wrong but that means we'll have to find out who Bo's investigating for Alistair to have a lead.'

'Well, at least thank God something's being done right now, the sooner we can find Uncle Steve, the better.'

Abby lost no time telling Melanie and Nicholas what happened at the Horton house. Nicholas snorted. 'A little too late for that woman to see the light, isn't it?'

'Whatever,' Abby replied, 'but I was glad to hear Mum telling her all that, it was about time Hope heard the truth. And I'm willing to bet the pretending from the rest of the family's going to stop _now_.'

Suddenly they heard an announcement over the general loud speaker. Melanie paled when it was repeated; getting up from her seat.

'What is it?' Nicholas demanded, getting up also.

'Code Blue on Mum's floor... _Mum!_ ' she rushed out of the cafeteria with Abby and Nicholas in hot pursuit. 'Come on... Come on...' Nicholas snapped, impatiently pressing the elevator button until the doors opened and he and the girls rushed in. Carly was not in the Recovery room when they got there.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Nicholas and Abby had to use their combined strength to keep Melanie away from the room in ICU where Daniel, Karen Long and some nurses were doing their best to save Carly.

'Don't let her die, please God, don't let her die!' Melanie wept loudly, trying to wrestle herself away from the hands holding her firmly.

Jennifer was staring at the glass window, her hand on her throat; frozen with fear for Carly.

Frankie and Molly came hurrying up; Frankie white faced. 'The head nurse told us Carly was brought up here... something about a Code Blue?'

'I was there with her...' Jennifer turned to them, tears flowing. 'All of a sudden she went into cardiac arrest.'

'Christ...' Frankie turned to help calm his niece while Abby let go of her to go up to her mother.

'If she dies...'

'She won't, Mum.'

'I'll never be able to tell her how sorry I am...'

'She's going to make it.' Molly said, her manner towards Jennifer gentler and kinder than their last encounter, seeing how genuinely upset she was, feeling certain Carly didn't hold a grudge against her old school mate and would willingly forgive her... when she came out of the coma.

Bo, where are you? Carly's life is hanging by a thread and you aren't here! Damn you, you're supposed to be here! Molly thought angrily, tears stinging her eyes as she and Abby tried to calm Jennifer down. Melanie stopped struggling after stern but well-meaning words from Frankie but was still restless as she waited with her uncle and brother; Nicholas firmly holding her round the waist in case she wanted to dart into the room. She glanced at Abby and Molly through red eyes. Molly smiled reassuringly at her while Abby mouthed it's going to be okay across to her. She looked at Nicholas. He looked tough but she saw the fear in his eyes. Her heart went out to him and Melanie, inwardly praying for Carly.

'She's stabilized now.' Karen Long said when she finally came out with Daniel. 'For a moment we thought we were going to lose her but Carly's a real fighter.'

Frankie closed his eyes, his arms round Melanie as she sobbed quietly against his shoulder. Nicholas patted Molly's hand resting on his arm and dabbed his teary eyes before asking quietly, 'can we see her now?'

'Sure, Nick.' Daniel said sombrely, moving forward to hug Melanie tightly before she followed Nicholas and Molly. Frankie refused to make eye contact with Jennifer, ignoring her when she said his name. Jennifer sniffled, turning to Daniel who took her in his arms, pressing a kiss on her forehead, Abby rubbed her back. 'It's going to be okay, Mum. Stop crying... Carly's going to wake up before we know it and you guys will be friends again. Please believe that,' she pleaded. 'She will get through this and you both will get past what happened.'

'Honey, come on now,' Daniel soothed her. 'It's going to be all right.'

Jennifer raised and nodded numbly, watching Carly's family and Molly around her bed through the door's window.

:::

 _'Hope, since the kidnapping I've been trying to figure out what's going on in your head!'_

 _'You need that don't you; you need that kind of harmony; just like what you have with Carly right now.' That's what really bugged her. It wasn't just a physical affair... like he was trying to get back at her. This was a woman from his past, a woman he never told her about! Bo was clearly enjoying being with a woman who was probably more submissive... his perfect princess Carly._

 _Bo's brown eyes were angry. 'So, I'm supposed to feel guilty about that? Because you couldn't live with the status quo, I'm supposed to what... live alone for the rest of my life?'_

 _'How about a month?' she shouted, stung by his words even though she knew she had no right to ask him such a question. She was the one who left, who spoke of divorce._

 _'I did try a month!' he shouted back._

 _'Oh please...!' she scoffed._

 _'And I tried to figure out what the hell was going on with you, what the hell you wanted!'_

 _Okay... she left their house with Ciara... said some things out of anger; gave broad hints about a permanent separation. But she returned that night! She returned and found another woman asleep on their bed!_

What right did she have to toy with Bo's emotions... leaving him with the intent of divorce but immediately changing her mind, like she felt he was punished enough, punished for what? How could she have thought Bo loved her too much keep tolerating such behaviour just like before... when she left their home to be alone after Kayla's shooting. He'd wanted them to go somewhere to heal, she chose differently and shut him out, to his frustration. What did Carly do except succumb to her love when Bo went to her for comfort? Bo was blameless, she'd known that the whole time and admitted it but insisted on blaming Carly.

 _'We have a 25 year history together and my family's become his family and they are very important to him. Now there could've been about 11 Hortons who could've come round the corner just now, who aren't thrilled with him these days. How do you think that could've been played out, huh?'_

 _Carly stared back, green eyes impassive._

 _'He doesn't want to lose them, Carly. But just think, about what you're doing.'_

 _'Do you see this as condescension to him?' Carly said at last._

 _'What I see this you want this to play out as a great love story and it's not. You say that you love Bo? Then maybe you should start thinking about what you're doing to his life.'_

Hope sighed, staring at a photo of Bo and herself, standing on either side of Alice.

She was the one who packed her belongings and left their house with their daughter. She'd thrown the fact that she had the Hortons and Bradys, both families who were once Carly's friends, in the woman's face. Yet in the end Bo was able to forgive her and they'd moved on, refusing to think of the woman they both wronged... ignored her existence. How ironic the guilt she refused to succumb for so long was now out in the open; during Bo's absence. She wasn't vindictive but she'd been more than glad to have Bo back and their unspoken agreement not to discuss Carly after he admitted his time with her had been a mistake. But now, it was pretty much a hollow victory. It was discovered later she and Bo weren't legally married. He left town to put an end to Stefano DiMera's empire for good and she had to endure months without him.

 _God... what am I saying? What about Carly?_ She was the one who had to watch them all happy after being left in the cold- no doubt hating them both- she was the one who was lying in a coma at the hospital! Was there any wonder Jennifer and Roman and probably other members of the family now felt guilty? Was there a reason for her to feel resentful Bo has another child? Hope shook her head, still staring at the photos, knowing the answers to her questions.

Now she had Aiden, or will have him if she truly wanted him. And to be honest... she really wanted him in her life.

'Mummy, is something wrong?'

She turned to see Ciara standing behind her. Watching her daughter, Hope couldn't help but think how she and Zach probably wouldn't have been born at all if Carly was the one with Bo when she'd returned to Salem years ago. 'Nothing's wrong sweetie.'

'But you're crying.'

Hope blinked, her hand moving up to her wet eyes. 'I'm fine... really.' She assured her. Staring at Ciara, she knew what she had to do. It was time.

'Come sit,' she took the girl's hand, drawing her to the couch and sat next to her. 'There's something I need to tell you.'

'About Daddy?' Ciara asked hopefully.

'No, not about Daddy.' Hope paused, quickly working out the best way to tell Ciara this piece of news.

She stifled an impatient curse when the doorbell rang and up to answer it.

Ciara rushed up to Maggie and Julie and was warmly hugged and kissed by both women.

'We're just from the hospital.' Maggie said after Hope sent Ciara upstairs.

'Oh.' Hope sat down. 'How's... how's Carly?'

'Melanie said she coded but her doctors were able to stabilise her; thank God.' Maggie replied, her expression grave. 'I'm just glad Melanie's not alone at a time like this; Daniel, Brady, Frankie and Nicholas will do all they can for her.'

Hope was aware Carly and Lawrence have a son but she frowned at the mention of Frankie. 'Frankie's in town?'

Maggie nodded. 'He's not exactly pleased with us right now and to be honest, it would be best if you don't run into him.'

Hope was baffled. 'Why not?'

Julie and Maggie looked uncomfortable, Julie finally saying quietly, 'Frankie is Carly's brother.'

' _What?_ '

'It's true, they were born Katerina and François Von Leuschner; scions of a very powerful European family.'

'I don't understand... when Shawn and Caroline adopted Frankie his name was _Donner!_ ' Hope couldn't believe what she was hearing.

'Frankie and Carly ran away from their parents- at different times- and changed their names.' Julie explained further.

Hope closed her eyes, shaking her head. 'Oh God.'

'Yes. And he's very angry; especially with you and Bo. He wants nothing to do with us at all.'

Frankie had shrank back when Maggie tried to hug him and looked through Julie as though she wasn't there. Roman, who was present, was annoyed; telling Frankie not to let his anger go too far by refusing to give them a chance to make amends.

'Did they care about my sister's feelings at the time?'

'Granted... Carly was mistreated and she didn't deserve it...'

'But she was mistreated anyway,' Frankie glowered. 'All to protect _her_. Besides, Kayla already made it damn clear how you lot thought of Carly.'

'Kayla doesn't speak for all of us,' Maggie had corrected, wincing at the contemptuous use of _you lot._

'Whatever. But once she comes out of the coma, none of you will be able to hurt her again, because I'm going to convince her to get out this town. She can raise Starr in a whole new place and finally get some stability.'

'Starr's a Brady, Frankie. Mum will be crushed if she never gets to be with her.' Roman said.

'How convenient, given what she thought about her mother.'

'Frankie, you really need to get past this; we're sorry alright?' Julie had pleaded.

Frankie's face was scornful as he stared her down before turning back to Roman. 'You know what's funny, Roman? The whole time Carly told me everything, she actually made excuses for you all. She felt you were all still mad at her for leaving town with Alamain. She said Justin told her she deserved whatever Larry did to her. Is that what you all thought?' he hurled at Maggie and Julie.

' _No!_ ' Maggie exclaimed, appalled.

'Did you _ask_ her? Did anyone of you care enough to ask her what happened to her all those years? I'll tell you- after Lawrence took advantage of her amnesia and finally lured her back... he beat her, he _raped_ her, threatening to kill me if she dared call me for help! She had to keep me away by pretending she didn't want to see me! He wrenched Melanie out of her arms and took her away. Did you ask her all this? No! You lot just believed she was out to get Bo away from Hope! You believed she gladly gave her daughter away... don't you _touch_ me!' he pulled his arm away from Julie's touch, his eyes glinting with anger.

Melanie had been with Carly so she wasn't present but Molly was and had nothing to add, except a look of reproach.

'I can imagine he is.' Hope said after recovering from what she just heard. 'What did he say about Bo and me?'

'Honey... what does it matter?'

' _What did he say?_ ' Hope's tone was harsh.

Maggie and Julie looked more uncomfortable. 'He said you and Bo caused Carly a lot of pain and if Bo tries to seek custody of Starr when he comes back, he'll make a lot of trouble for him.' Maggie said quietly. 'I have a feeling Carly made Frankie Starr's legal guardian in case anything happened to her.'

Hope said nothing. _You and Bo caused Carly a lot of pain_. Frankie's anger was more than justified. And of course Carly wouldn't want her daughter to be raised by her and Bo.

'Hope, please...' Julie said, seeing the broody look on her half-sister's face. 'Don't be hard on yourself.'

Hope raised her head. 'What are you trying to say, that I have no reason to feel guilty?'

'You don't...'

'No more pretence, Julie; _enough_. The three of us know the real truth. I treated Bo very badly but he forgave me and Carly was the one who really got hurt. And I was jealous of her because I finally realised what you all refused to tell me, what we wouldn't admit... that he would've stayed with her when I came back. Carly was the one who really replaced me, not Billie and obviously the hurt of losing her to Alamain was too much that Bo couldn't even talk about her. He never talked about her; none of you did. Yes, we caused her a lot of pain for something that wasn't her fault but mine. I doubt Bo would've gotten involved with her if things were fine between us when she came back. And it was Melanie she came to find in the first place, not him.' Hope shrugged. 'But then again... we'll never know, will we?'

'Well... we just hope that Carly will make it.' Maggie said at last. 'And as for Frankie, in time...'

'He has the right to be angry, I would if it was my sister who went through what Carly did.' Hope interrupted. 'But... I don't want Carly to deprive Bo of Starr either.'

'I'm sure she won't; Carly's not vindictive.' Maggie assured. 'And since she helped raise Shawn D, I'm sure she wouldn't object to you being around Starr. She's Shawn D and Ciara's sister after all.'

'Well, Starr will probably be more around Bo and Ciara and the rest of the family than me.' Hope faced Julie and Maggie squarely. 'I've found someone else. And I'm falling in love with him.'

:::::::::

Abby rubbed Nicholas' shoulder consolingly as they sat on Carly's couch and he quietly talked about his relationship with Carly from the time he was told she was his mother; how at first he wanted nothing to do with her and then did his best to ruin her relationship with Bo and Shawn D. And how he wasn't there for her when Lawrence continuously abused her.

'You're _not_ like your father. I don't believe for a minute you would ever hurt anyone.'

'But I hurt my mother so much.'

'Mel's gone through this guilt trip already and she's managed to forgive herself. Now you have to as well. Carly forgave you both a long time ago, didn't she? You two and Starr are very important to her. You made your mistakes but it wasn't you who abused her. Please Nicky, don't beat yourself up like this.' Abby pleaded, hating the miserable look on his face.

Nicholas nodded, dabbing at the corner of his eye. 'I was so afraid she was going to die today.'

'She's going to make it, believe that.'

Nicholas nodded again, looking at Abby. 'You're a good friend.' He smiled faintly. 'And no one's called me _Nicky_ for a long time.'

'I'm sorry...'

'No, that's okay; I don't mind.' He was suddenly aware of Abby Devereaux. She was a pretty girl, beautiful actually; her upturned face looking at him with compassion and warmth, a hint of shyness in her eyes. Unexpectedly his heart began to race and giving in to impulse, he leaned forward and kissed her on the mouth. Abby's arms went round him and she kissed him back so eagerly that he pulled her in his arms and kissed her again and again with mounting passion; desire for her running through his body. Eventually they pulled apart, stunned as they stared at each other.

'What just happened?' Nicholas asked, trying to catch his breath.

Abby touched his sensual, trembling mouth; her heart beating fast. _He's finally noticed me... finally._ 'I...' she stopped, not sure of what to say.

'We've just met.'

'I know, it's crazy.'

'But...' Nicholas touched her warm cheek, his hand moving up to stroke her hair. 'It's almost ... like I've been searching for you my whole life. I feel so connected to you.'

Abby smiled. 'I've felt the same about you since Carly introduced us. I was so sure you would never notice me.'

Nicholas kissed her again. 'Silly girl.'

'You're one of the world's eligible bachelors. You could have your pick of any society or royal chick.'

'Spoilt debutantes.' Nicholas said, a touch of arrogance in his voice as he put his arm round Abby, pulling her closer. 'none of them are you.'

'That's so sweet,' Abby whispered.

'Now that we've found each other,' Nicholas went on, tracing an eyebrow with his finger, 'we're going to take it one step at a time.'

:::::::::::::::::

 _'I saw the look in his eyes; I didn't even have to say out loud things have changed. They reconciled on the run just like I knew they would and why wouldn't they? They have 25 years and three kids together; she's his true soul mate. How could he expect me to still go home with him when it was more than obvious what's happened? He said he loved me but it wasn't the same as the woman he's been with for so long; no matter what she did to him. And it wasn't like she was in her right mind at the time anyway. How could he abandon her now?_

 _It took all my courage to touch that beloved face one last time, assuring him I'll be alright. I thanked him for helping me find Melanie, even though my heart was breaking. Part of me hoped he loved me enough to beg me to stay, but the other part reminded me... he will always belong to Hope. Jennifer was right all along._

 _As I walked out, I was calm but I couldn't help thinking... the best decision isn't always made without involving some amount of pain._

 _How true that is_ , Melanie thought sadly, thinking about when she sent Nathan away. The words on the paper were blotched; her mother's tears as she expressed her pain in her diary. She turned as a knock sounded on the door. 'Come in,' she said, wiping her eyes and sat up on her bed as the door opened.

Nicholas poked his head in. 'Uncle Frankie's taking us all out to dinner, including Abby. Coming?'

Melanie hesitated then shook her head.

'Melanie, come on... you have to go out sometime.'

'I'll fix something for myself; I really don't feel like going out. You guys go on... I'll be fine.'

Nicholas didn't look pleased. 'Are you sure?'

'Just go, okay?'

Nicholas shrugged. 'See you later then.' He closed the door.

Melanie looked at Carly's diary still on her lap, imagining Carly's pain. Then she thought of what she heard from Molly about Carly's past with Bo. I've never seen two people more in love than Bo and your Mum were back then.

If only I could see them back then, Melanie thought. And understand why their story ended in the first place.

Frustrated, she closed the diary and got out of bed. Suddenly she got the feeling someone was in the room with her, the air felt different and she felt a chill down her back. She turned sharply, shrieking in surprise at the woman standing near the door. She shrank back. 'Who are you? How... how did you get in here?'

'Don't be frightened.' The woman said, smiling serenely at her.

Melanie blinked, but the figure in white was still there. A ghost, God... she was seeing a ghost! She frowned, her mind going back to a framed photograph in Brady's loft. 'Wait... I've seen you before. You're Brady's mum; Isabella.'

'That's right. I was almost your aunt. But I'm glad to see that you and my son have a brother and sister bond all the same. I left this world the night Abby came into it.'

'Oh...' Melanie forced herself to stop trembling. Isabella Black looked anything but terrifying. 'What do you want from me?' she asked timidly.

'It more like I want to give you, Melanie. Answers. You've been reading Carly's diaries and you've learnt more about her from it and from Molly and Roman. But there's a lot more to learn, for you to understand. Call this Carly's' virtual diary.'

As she spoke, the room darkened and Melanie felt she was in an endless void. 'What's going on?' she exclaimed.

'We're going to the past; your mother's past.'

Melanie felt she was in the middle of some weird dream but felt some excitement as well. Carly's past. What she'd wished for... she was about to see for herself.

The void cleared and Melanie blinked at the sun rays. She looked round in wonder. Where they were looked like an opulent country estate. 'Where's this place?' she asked.

'Carly and Frankie's childhood home; where they were born to Henri and Francesca Von Leuschner. Come.'

The house they were approaching was large, almost like a castle. Inside, Melanie's eyes grew even wider, speechless. Compared to the interior of Victor Kiriakis' mansion, the whole place screamed old money and aristocracy; marble floors, tasteful antiques and valuable paintings on the walls. This was where her mother and uncle grew up? Carly only mentioned in passing that her parents were well off but she and Frankie didn't get along with them; the reason why they eventually ran away from home.

Isabella led Melanie into a large panelled room which Melanie immediately saw was a study. And a man was talking to a little girl who looked mutinous and tearful. Melanie moved closer to the child. Green eyes... hair lighter but she immediately saw the little girl was Carly. 'Oh my.' She said, chuckling. She turned to look at the man. Blue black eyes in a handsome but austere face; Carly and Frankie's father.

'You should see this as a real honour, Katerina.'

 _Katerina?_ Carly was _Katerina_ back then?

'I don't want to marry somebody I don't know! How can you and mother do this to me?'

'Leopold and Philomena Alamain have chosen you for their son. And you know what this means; an alliance between the Alamains and the Von Leuschners.'

'Please Father; I don't want to marry him!' Carly's voice was shrill. 'I don't want an arranged marriage... I don't want to be betrothed!'

'Silence!' the man barked and Melanie shook her head, aghast. What was this, the 1800s? How can any father do this to his own daughter? Carly was just a child, from the look of her not yet ten.

'It's your duty, Katerina and you will do your duty.'

'No!'

'Katerina!' Melanie turned as a woman entered the study. She had blonde hair worn in an elegant chignon, Carly's green eyes and pearls round her neck, a perfect foil for the deep blue dress she was wearing.

'This is... my grandmother?' she whispered to Isabella even though no one in the room could see, hear or feel them. Isabella nodded.

The woman was beautiful but like her husband, there was no warmth on her face. 'Don't you realise what a privilege this is? The Alamains are royalty and as a Von Leuschner...'

'I will not marry him! Never!' Sobbing, Carly fled the room, running down the hall. Melanie hurried after her. Carly ran through open French windows into the garden, running to sit under a tree, burying her face in her hands. Melanie felt like crying too as she watched Carly sob. Born in this beautiful, grand old place yet it wasn't much of a home; not with parents like Henri and Francesca. And she'd addressed them as Father and Mother instead of Daddy and Mummy.

A boy ran up to Carly. Frankie... Melanie thought, grinning in spite of herself. Back then Frankie was adorably handsome; white long sleeved shirt, black shorts, white socks and leather oxfords. Carly's hair spotted a bow, small pearl studs in her ears and her yellow dress had a lace collar; white socks and matching shoes. The formal dressing of children born in privilege; not every day kids who wore jeans, sneakers and colourful t shirts with cartoon characters on them. A totally different world from the Bradys.

Frankie put his arms round his sister, trying to console her.

'François, what am I going to do?'

 _François_. Melanie was no longer surprised. Katerina and François obviously changed their names after they ran away from home. Max told her years ago he met Frankie while on the run from Trent and both boys were taken in by the Bradys. But what about Carly?

'Don't cry Katerina.' little Frankie pleaded.

'Father and Mother don't care about us. They just want us to marry money! I'm only eight and they've chosen a husband for me already. How can they do this?'

'It's going to be okay. Please stop crying, Katerina. I'm here.' Frankie held on to her, both children making a sweet picture.

Melanie turned to Isabella, tears in her eyes. 'How could they do it to her? She was just a kid.'

'It was the way of aristocratic families, Mel. To Carly's parents, marriage was a duty, a business venture. And Carly and Frankie were more of Henri and Francesca's assets than their children.'

'Obviously. Poor Mum and Uncle Frank! No wonder they ran away.'

'We've seen enough now.' As she spoke their surroundings melted back into a dark void.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When the void lifted, Melanie saw several girls milling around in school uniform, books under their arms. A fancy all-girls school, she noted, seeing the imposing gray building with four towers. Two girls came down the stairs, bags over their shoulders. Melanie basked in the sight of a teenage Carly, her hair pulled back in a ponytail, accompanied by...

' _Jennifer!_ ' she exclaimed, immediately recognising the blonde girl.

'It's their final term.' Isabella explained. 'And Carly wasn't planning on going home. She was expected to marry Lawrence the following year and she wanted no part of her father and Leopold's arrangement.' As she spoke, Carly and Jennifer fist bumped and then exchanged a heartfelt hug.

'But what about Frankie? Did she tell him she was leaving?'

'He made her promise not to give in to their parents' order before he left home. Through letters they stayed in contact but it was several years before she saw Frankie or Jennifer again.'

The scene was suddenly enveloped by a dense fog then cleared to show a different scene. Carly was in a sparkling blue dress, accepting an amaryllis from a tall and outrageously handsome man in a tux; smiling lovingly up at him.

Melanie stared very hard at the man. He had grey eyes, glossy black hair... something _oddly_ familiar about him...

'No...' she whispered as her mind flashed back to her brother. Nicholas' resemblance to his father was almost uncanny. ' _Lawrence Alamain!_ '

Isabella nodded.

'I don't understand! She wanted nothing to do with him, she told Henri so! What's she doing with him?' Melanie demanded.

'Lawrence was a man of many talents; one of them being putting up a facade. You see, Carly thinks she's in love with a wonderful, dashing man called James. Lawrence was determined to marry Katerina Von Leuschner, no matter what it took. So he used his means to track her and presented himself to her as the dashing James. And Katerina was a school girl full of romantic ideals, who knew very few men; she fell deeply in love with him. Or rather the man she thought he was.'

'Did he love her that much that he would stoop so low?' Melanie glared at Lawrence, hating him already; wishing she could fly at him and scratch his face. This was the man who ruined her mother's life and gave her so much heartache; this was the man who had taken her from her mother's arms. He sounded polished and cultured like Nicholas who closely resembled him, but her brother wasn't his father, thank God. And her poor mother, openly adoring him not realising she was knee deep in his trap!

'In his own way,' Isabella replied. 'But he was actually more in love with what she was; the Von Leuschner heiress- Lady Katerina. She was a prize hand picked by his father for him; the perfect woman to join the royal house of Alamain. He wasn't about to let her objections get in the way. He actually tracked her down at school to present himself to her but she made Jennifer switch with her instead. So hence, this trick.'

'And she found out?'

'She found out one night,' Isabella replied. 'And she didn't take it very well.' The dense fog returned then cleared and Melanie found herself outside, watching Carly getting into a cab with a small bag, her face tear stained. 'Drive!' she ordered and the driver drove off, leaving clouds of dust behind.

'But he tracked her down a few days later,' Isabella went on and their surroundings changed in a flash and Melanie found herself in a trendy looking bistro. Carly looked pale, her hair in a French braid and wearing a print sweater as she sat at a table, angrily arguing with Lawrence.

Isabella pointed, 'Here comes Bo.'

Bo was coming down the stairs; long hair tied back and dressed in tight jeans and a stripped jersey.

' _Oh!_ ' Melanie gasped, trying to adjust seeing Bo as a young man, unable to stop staring at him. Lawrence was very attractive yes... in a polished, aristocratic way but Bo... Bo had the 'bad boy' look and the aura of sheer masculinity; more rugged, more down to earth, more... _everything_. No woman would look at him and not want him... or not feel safe with him. She caught Isabella looking at her with an amused look on her face and blushed.

'He's very easy on the eyes isn't he?'

'That's _your brother_ you're talking about!' Melanie scolded, feeling herself blushing even deeper to her annoyance. Isabella chuckled.

'What was he doing here, this is Alamania right?'

'Yes. Bo was sailing round the world with Hope and Shawn Douglas, this was the night they docked here but Hope chose to stay on the boat with the baby. Now watch.'

Lawrence was now pushing Carly around, his hand raised as though he was about to hit her. ' _Leave her alone_ , you monster!' Melanie cried as Carly struggled to wrestle free.

'It's no good Melanie, you can't interfere.'

As she spoke Bo came up to them, concern and determination on his face. 'Hey... hey... hitting ladies is not okay, now let her go.'

'Back off!' Lawrence snarled at him, keeping a firm hold on Carly. _  
_'I said let her go!' Bo was now angry, 'If you want to come after somebody, come after me... leave her alone!' _  
_Lawrence furiously turned on Bo, taking a swing at him which Bo deflected and returned it.  
Scrambling away from the two men, Carly stood aside, staring in dismay as Bo blocked Lawrence's blows, punching him in return.  
Lawrence suddenly turned round and made a dart at her, but Bo pulled him back and Carly made her escape.

Bo punched Lawrence soundly on the jaw, which threw him on the ground. Lawrence got up and the two men were engaged in a thorough fist fight. Lawrence clearly had some martial art skills which however were no match for Bo's street fighting abilities and soon Lawrence got the worst out of it.

'Serves him right,' Melanie snapped, turning to watch Bo dart up the stairs. 'He's going to look for her!'

'Yes, but she was already gone.' Isabella replied.

A thought struck Melanie as they were back in the dark void. 'Mum didn't see Bo's face, he didn't see hers either.'

'No, but neither of them forgot that night. Carly wandered from place to place, staying with friends, even with a former trusted servant, to get away from Lawrence. But he always found her.'

Melanie shook her head. 'He _stalked_ her.'

'Stalked her and taunted her with messages that their wedding will take place, whether she liked it or not.' As she spoke, their surroundings cleared and they were standing on a porch of a house. Carly was reading a card, her face white, a look of fear on her face. Melanie read over her shoulder, ' _You're cordially invited to attend the marriage of Lawrence Alamain and Katerina Von Leuschner...'_ She read the note Carly had in her other hand, which was trembling. ' _It's going to happen Katerina; nothing you do will stop it._ '

Melanie felt sick, putting herself in her mother's shoes; the feeling of finally being safe shattered by that cold, threatening message. 'How many times did he do this?'

'Several times, over the past few months. Carly would be settled and then a courier would arrive with that same message.'

'My God...' Melanie longed to hug Carly, to give her words of comfort.

'After she got the last message while in the French country side, she ran again.' The surroundings faded; from early afternoon to night. Carly was walking down a road with a small bag, a scarf covering her hair and wearing a long grey coat; nothing but the full moon guiding her way. There was a look of despair and worry on her face that wrung Melanie's heart, as she and Isabella followed her.

Then Carly stopped, looking at something ahead. Melanie followed her gaze to see what her mother was looking at; something was glowing in the distance. Carly hurried forward and Melanie went after her.

Finally, Carly stopped, breathing hard. Melanie now saw what it was, a lighted cross. She followed Carly through the gates, up to the oak door where she pulled an old fashioned bell pull. The door opened and a woman peered at her. A woman in a nun's habit.

'A convent!' Melanie said as the woman immediately ushered Carly inside. ' _Of course_ , where else would she find sanctuary from Lawrence. He couldn't possibly find her here.'

'He didn't.' Isabella replied. 'For the first time in ages, Carly felt safe from him. The sisters treated her kindly; she helped in the kitchen and in the garden. She loved their way of life.'

'Did she...' Melanie began.

'Thought of joining the sisters officially? Yes.' Isabella paused, watching Melanie keenly as though she wanted her to guess what happened instead.

'But she didn't...' Melanie said slowly, 'because she found out... she was pregnant with Nick.'

'Exactly.'

'So where did she go next?'

'To a woman she trusted. The biggest mistake she made, on many counts.' The scene changed to a sun lit patio, where a woman was sitting on a lawn chair, her back to Melanie and Isabella, reading a magazine. A young woman in a black and white maid's uniform came from the house, Carly at her heels.

'Lady Katerina Von Leuschner to see you, Madame.'

The woman got up and Melanie got the shock of her life. 'No... no, no!'

It was Vivian Alamain, several years younger and elegant in her white suit, hurrying over to hug Carly. ' _Vivian?_ Are you kidding me?'

Isabella shook her head sorrowfully.

'I'm so glad you're home, I was afraid you might be away... I had nowhere else to go, no one else to turn to...' Carly was sobbing as she clung to Vivian.

'There, there dear... sit down and calm yourself.' Vivian soothed, stroking her hair and sitting her down. 'Now, where have you been all this while? Many people have been looking for you, including Lawrence.'

'Don't mention Lawrence to me!' Carly shouted. 'I hate Lawrence!'

'Now, that's not nice, or ladylike. What did he do that was so terrible?'

Carly sniffled as tears ran down her cheeks. 'Oh Vivian... he's really trapped me now. I'm pregnant.'

Melanie saw Vivian do a dramatic double take. 'Oh dear.' she took hold of Carly's hand. 'Does he know?'

'No, and I don't want him to. Please, Vivian... you _cannot_ tell him about this or that I'm staying with you. I need to lay low until I decide what to do.'

'Of course my dear, of course. He won't know if you don't want me to tell him. And you can stay as long as you like.' she patted her arm.

The dense fog came again and then cleared to show Carly in a hospital bed. She looked very pale and her eyes very red as though she'd been crying. Vivian and a doctor were with her, trying to console her. 'What happened? Where's Nick?' Melanie turned to Isabella. 'Why is she crying?'

'Vivian and Carly became bitter enemies years later. Not just over Lawrence's death either.' Isabella wanted Melanie to work it out herself.

Melanie's eyes widened. 'She... no... No... She _didn't!_ Isabella, did Vivian tell Mum Nick was _stillborn?_ Is that what she told Mum? And the doctor was on the take, wasn't he?'

'Yes, to both questions. Vivian felt Carly didn't deserve to have Lawrence's child to love after spurning him. Spurning Lawrence meant spurning the house of Alamain so Vivian decided to punish her.'

'Christ... to trust Vivian Alamain of all people!' Melanie shook her head, feeling ill in the pit of her stomach. _It had happened twice!_ First Nick and then herself, _both_ babies taken away from her! Melanie felt the shame returning, how she gave Carly such a hard time when she told her the truth... _she told her she hated her_...

'Now Melanie, I'm showing you all this for you to understand, not to feel guilty.' Isabella said sternly.

Melanie gulped and managed to nod, staring down at the young girl on the bed. 'What happened next?' she whispered.

'Carly moved to Tahiti, where she began her medical studies. She settled there and one day...'

The scene changed to a small doctor's office. A young couple entered; the man limping, supported by his blonde companion who wore a beach wrap over her floral bikini. Melanie felt like laughing, it was a much younger Justin and Adrienne Kiriakis.

'I can't believe how stubborn you are.' Adrienne scolded.

'Why, just because I wouldn't let that girl look at my foot?' Justin retorted.

'You didn't think she was a kid when you were gawking at her.' Adrienne fired back, the amused look in her eyes belying her words.

'I _didn't gawk_ at her.'

'I still think you should've let her help.'

'Sure, I would choose a topless beach bunny over a professional doctor.'

As he spoke, Carly entered the room. She looked healthier, more colour on her cheeks and in the height of her beauty; early twenties thereabouts and was wearing her white doctor's jacket over a print bikini; a stethoscope hanging from her neck. Melanie didn't know whether to be amused or horrified.

'Will it make any difference if the _beach bunny_ wore a white jacket?' she asked dryly.

Justin eyed her warily. 'You can get into big trouble borrowing that coat, missy.'

'I'll risk it.' Turning to Adrienne she held out her hand, which the other young woman immediately took. 'Hi, I'm Carly Manning. _Dr._ Carly Manning.' No longer Katerina.

'Hi.' Adrienne smiled back.

Justin still looked sceptical. 'A little young, aren't you?'

'I just finished my first year internship.'

'You look like you just finished your first year in _high school_.'

 _Chauvinist pig_ ; Melanie thought crossly. Carly _did_ look young but it didn't excuse Justin's rudeness.

Carly merely smiled while Adrienne firmly made Justin lie on the table and Carly extracted something from his foot which made him yell in pain, before bathing it with antiseptic.

'Now what do you say?' Adrienne prompted.

'Thanks, it's the first time I've been treated by a doctor wearing a bikini under her white jacket.' Justin said pertly, causing Adrienne to swat his arm.

'You're welcome,' Carly laughed, putting the bottle away.

'We could probably use someone like you back in Salem.'

Carly raised her eyebrows. ' _Salem?_ That's where you're both from?'

'It's a nice little town,' Adrienne said proudly.

'In the mid-west, quiet place,' Justin added, now friendlier towards the young doctor.

'Not too big, not too small either.' Adrienne said. 'And full of friendly people, you'll love it there.'

'Sounds like a lovely place,' Carly said, her smile bright but her eyes thoughtful.

'That's how it started,' Melanie turned to Isabella as the black void returned. 'She went to Salem and saw Bo again.'

'Yes. But you have to remember, Mel; what happened at the cafe was quick and sudden, they didn't get the chance to exchange words.'

'So... neither of them recognised each other when they met.'

Isabella shook her head. 'But Carly found out Bo was her mysterious rescuer and vice versa... _much later_.'

'Where are we now ?' Melanie asked as the fog lifted and she found herself on a kerb.

'Salem; 1990.' Isabella replied. 'Come on.'

Melanie followed her, staring round in wonder. Salem looked the same yet a lot different. For one thing, the sign over a rather familiar building read _Brady's Fish Market. Fish Market?_

No sign of The Java or the Internet Cafes as they walked along. People milled about, no one familiar; young people either listening to Walkmans or carrying boom boxes blaring music. They turned a corner and got to the docks, walking to a crowd of people.

Carly was talking to a handsome African- American man; her hair bouncing about her neck and golden hoop earrings in her ears. Melanie saw a distinguished looking man she recognised from photos in Maggie's house, Dr. Tom Horton, who was talking through a bullhorn in front of a crowd of people.

'It looks like some sort of protest's going on.'

'Lawrence's oil company was responsible for causing a spill, which affected several small businesses, including the family's fish market. Carly joined in the protest. Wait and watch... you're about to see something.'

Carly was still a beautiful woman in the present day, but here she looked more like a fashion model than a doctor. Present day Carly was more restrained and since Bo's abandonment, more withdrawn and quiet. 'Who's the guy she's talking to?' Melanie asked. 'He's cute.'

Isabella chuckled. 'That's Dr. Marcus Hunter. He and Steve- Kayla's husband- grew up in the same orphanage. He took Carly under his wing after getting to know her.' Isabella smiled, a nostalgic look on her pretty face. 'They delivered Brady.'

' _Oh..._ ' Melanie turned to look at Carly and Marcus again. He looked dependable and he clearly liked Carly, obviously in tune with her. It was rather like seeing herself and Brady.

Carly was clapping her hands, shouting encouragement then a man walked up to her, grabbing her arm.

' _That's_ Bo?' Melanie said, amazed. This Bo looked like he belonged in a biker bar. Personally she wouldn't want to run into him in a dark alley! His long hair flowed down his back and he wore a full beard and a scowl on his face as he snapped at Carly, demanding to know what's going on.

'Who the hell are you anyway?'

'I'm Dr. Carly Manning; a new intern in Salem University Hospital.' Carly replied, tossing her head rather disdainfully. 'Who are _you?_ '

Folding her arms, Melanie watched the heated exchange; unable to stop staring at Bo's tight ripped jeans. _Cute butt,_ she couldn't help thinking. She blushed red again at the amused look on Isabella's face.

'Well, it is!' she said defensively.

'What is going on here?' Hurrying towards them was Caroline Brady, several years younger, with a man she'd seen countless of times in a photo hanging at the Brady Pub, Shawn Brady.

' _Yeesh..._ ' Melanie stared as Bo stormed away after more angry words, mostly about the noise. What her mother said about Bo's temper in her diary was no exaggeration, in his younger days he wasn't so good at keeping it!

'Who is that guy, anyway?' Carly demanded crossly.

'That _guy_ is my son, excuse me.' Caroline went after him.

The stunned, guilty look on her mother's face told Melanie she was already told about Bo's recent tragedy, she had no idea he was the one they'd told her about. 'That was Bo...' she said, before passing a hand across her face in mortification.

As Carly was apologizing to Shawn who brushed it aside, Isabella turned Melanie. 'Not exactly love at first sight.'

' _No,_ ' Melanie agreed. 'But it looked like he was madder at her than at the protesters, mad that she was there at all. He couldn't get away from her fast enough.'

Isabella nodded, pleased with Melanie's observation. 'He got angry by the mere sight of a beautiful young woman, what does that tell you?'

'Something about her fascinated him right there and then, and he didn't like it... because he was mourning Hope.'

'Very good. This meeting is less dramatic than their first one, but still dramatic.'

'Well, I kind of prefer the first one, he saved her from Lawrence. And I wish he was able to catch up with her that night.'

'And what would've happened, Mel? His wife was waiting for him at the boat.'

'At least he wouldn't have been so hostile to her when they met again, just look at the way he yelled at her; he was really mean.'

'He was in _pain_.' Isabella defended her brother.

'Okay, okay...' Melanie was anxious to see more. 'Go on...'

Isabella walked along the docks, Melanie beside her. As she spoke, their surroundings changed yet again.

'Everyone took to Carly immediately. The Bradys, the Hortons... a lot of people, including me. And she was reunited with Jennifer after several years.'

As though she was watching a montage, Melanie saw Carly talking and smiling with Caroline, Shawn, a much younger Kayla who was holding baby Stephanie; Dr. Horton walking down the hospital lobby with her, Jennifer hugging her excitedly. Melanie also noticed a little boy holding Carly's hand and chatting with her.

'Is that Shawn D?' she asked, a tinge of jealousy darting through her at the unconditional love on Carly's face as Shawn D grinned up at her.

'Shawn Douglas and Carly hit it off right away. Carly's been lonely for so long and Shawn D was missing Hope. They filled the void in each other's lives, especially after he fell into that oil shaft on Jencon's property.'

The scene evolved to a hospital room, Bo attempting to console a bandaged Shawn D who was sobbing for his mother. But when Carly put her arms round him, the child immediately clung to her, becoming quiet as she soothed him with soft words. With self-loathing and bitterness, Melanie thought back how Carly tried to console her after her shooting and got rebuffed. ' But it wasn't the same as having a lover,' she said, pushing the sad memory away.

'Exactly. And it didn't help that people began playing matchmaking.' Isabella smiled then sobered. 'But Carly was battling with a problem.'

'Keeping away from Lawrence, right?'

'Yes. She would only be free of him after her 25th birthday, which was when their betrothal was no longer binding. And Lawrence knew that, that's why he had her hunted down.'

'You said his oil company was the one destroying business here at the time.' Melanie said. 'Didn't Mum know he was behind all that?'

'Not at first, she didn't know Jencon Oil belonged to him; not until after Shawn D's accident and Steve's supposed death.'

Melanie jumped on that piece of information. 'Stephanie's dad... Kayla's ex?'

'He walked into a trap meant for Bo,' as Isabella spoke, the scene changed to the smoking debris of a boat which looked like it just exploded. Hands pressed to her mouth, Melanie saw a blond man lying on the deck; bleeding and obviously seriously injured. 'Lawrence had his I.V tampered with at the hospital,' Isabella went on soberly, 'and for several years the family thought they'd lost Steve forever.'

Melanie nodded, heartsick but was more interested in her mother and Bo's history.

'All because of that fight, he wanted to kill Bo?' she whispered as the scene melted.

'Not just that, Mel,' Isabella replied. 'Bo was embarking on his personal vendetta on Lawrence for Shawn D's accident; vandalising anything that had to do with Jencon. And he put pressure on Carly by kidnapping Frankie and saying he would only give him back if she handed him Bo and the Von Leuschner estate.'

' _No...'_ Melanie gasped.

Isabella nodded, snapping her fingers. Melanie found herself in a room in time to see the door open and three uniformed men bodily shoving a struggling and very angry Frankie- now in his twenties- into it and slammed the door, locking it.

'Is there anything that man didn't do to hurt Mum?' she demanded, watching her uncle pound on the door. 'obviously Mum couldn't hand Bo over to him even if she could hand over the inheritance!'

'He wasn't above anything,' Isabella said coldly. 'Carly did give him her inheritance; Frankie handed his too - to free Jennifer. Jennifer went in over her head by posing as Katerina as a means of helping the real Katerina, making the marriage invalid. Lawrence married her in Alamania and forced her to consummate the marriage.'

'Oh my God... the bastard _raped_ Jennifer!' Melanie exclaimed, shocked; hoping Isabella wasn't going to show her that horrible moment. She felt a huge stab of pity and compassion for her mother's friend.

'I'm afraid so. When she and everyone else involved was safely back in Salem, she pressed charges against him of course. He was arrested.'

'But he must have known she _wasn't_ Katerina!'

'He knew all right, but he also knew Frankie and Carly would pay him anything to get him to divorce Jennifer.'

'Of course they would do that,' Melanie thought, feeling proud of their selflessness. 'But, surely no one held it against Mum for keeping quiet?'

'No, especially after they found out she was Frankie's sister and it was all for him she had to keep quiet about her past with Lawrence and why she and Frankie assumed new identities.'

'And Bo?'

Isabella's smile was wry. 'It was a while before he could get past it, but deep down he understood.'

Melanie watched the new scene revealed to her; a party was going on and she saw Bo dancing with Caroline to a rendition of _When I Fall In Love;_ other couples dancing. Carly stood alone, watching Bo and he was watching her, an impassive look on his face. Then he murmured a few words to his mother who nodded, before walking up to Carly and took her arm. Melanie smiled as the couple began to dance, Frankie dancing with Jennifer a few yards away, John (or what he Roman back then?) going after Isabella. Melanie looked at the ghost, who was looking at the young version of her husband, her face wistful. Then briskly, Isabella turned to Melanie. 'On to the next chapter now.'


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Melanie found herself in the Brady Pub, or rather what it used to be; the Fish Market. She couldn't help but think how beautiful young Carly looked in the red and black pants suit she was wearing, her hair pulled back from her face. But her expression was rather sad as she sat at one of the tables with Caroline.

'There isn't much to say. I fell for Bo and he didn't fall for me; simple as that.'

'And you fell pretty hard, didn't you?'

'I love him. I know it all happened pretty fast; we haven't known each other long or gone on a date or anything but there's something about him… as if I've always known him, as if he was the man I've been looking for my entire life. But I know for Bo Hope was it and always will be.' Melanie winced at the tone of resignation in her mother's voice.

'Oh Carly… Bo and Hope had that kind of love so special, most people wouldn't dream of it.' Caroline replied. 'But there are different kinds of love; I know that better than anybody. You can love two people in different ways and not any less.'

'I know you're trying to make me feel better but I don't know if I'll find any kind of love with Bo. I can't keep chasing him; I can't do that to him and I can't do that to myself.'

'She was giving up,' she said to Isabella as the scene darkened. 'Of course she did... Molly told me Bo kept rejecting her.'

'It was my fault Victor made his move on her.' Isabella said quietly. 'I recommended Carly as his private doctor following his stroke. She was in and out of his house administering his therapy and he in turn administered his charm on her.'

'It's not like you knew,' Melanie protested. 'You had no way of knowing Victor will lure his way into her life like that.'

'He did more than that. He was obsessed with her, almost as much as Lawrence was and he was determined to have her. I should've warned her; my mother was murdered by my stepfather because of her affair with him.'

Melanie cringed, shaking her head. 'I realise what Bo was going through at the time... but this was more his fault than it was yours, Isabella. He was the one who sat back and watch Victor date her. He's the one to blame. I mean... we're talking about a man who seduced Caroline even though she was a married woman! Why did Bo allow it to happen, why didn't he do anything?'

'I wouldn't say he didn't do anything.' The void lifted and Melanie saw they were in an interior of a cabin, which was made up of one huge room. Carly and Bo were arguing.

'Victor already thinks you're a couple.'

'Does that bother you?' Carly asked coldly.

'He's my father; he's old enough to be yours!'

'Age has nothing to with it, Bo.'

'It has everything to do with it, I think that's the reason why you're attracted to him. I think you like the idea of having a father figure around.'

Seeing her mother reddening at his words, Melanie fervently wished she could slap Bo.

'I think,' Carly replied, recovering fast from his attack, 'that you don't like the idea of me being with anyone at all and the fact Victor is your father's just giving you an excuse to object.'

Bo watched Carly in silence as she put away some used dishes then sighed. 'Carly, could you just tell me what you want?'

Melanie was shocked. 'You're actually asking her _that?_ '

Isabella signalled her to be quiet.

'What difference does it make?' Carly turned to him. 'What I want, I know I can never have.' She went on with her chore and Melanie saw Bo was looking uncomfortable. _All you have to do is tell her that you love her, it's so obvious that you do!_ Melanie wanted to scream at him.

'Carly, I don't mean to argue with you, I just don't want to see you get hurt.' He said after a brief awkward silence.

'By Victor?'

'Yes.'

'I've been hurt before, so it wouldn't be the end of the world for me. I'm a survivor, so don't worry about me.' Carly's airy tone couldn't hide the bitterness in it.

'Okay, maybe I don't have the right to worry about you but I can't help it. You and I have a lot of differences... but... we also have a connection. I can't deny it, it's there.' His brown eyes were fixed on Carly who was watching him warily. 'You've got to be very careful where Victor is concerned. You never know what he's up to and he has... a way with women. He uses all that charm to draw them in. And he's done that to you, hasn't he?'

'No thanks to you,' Melanie couldn't help but retort, glaring at him.

'If you mean he's been attentive, made me feel important and special then yes.' Was Carly's cool reply. 'And more.'

'What do you mean more?'

'He's told me he's in love with me.'

Bo's face was now hard. 'And you? Are you in love with Victor?'

'For God sake Bo, can't you see it's _you_ she's in love with! And can't you stop denying what you feel for her?' Melanie snapped, losing her temper. Isabella held her arm, consolingly.

'I... I have feelings for him,' Carly said at last, somewhat reluctantly.

'That's not what I asked. Do you love him?'

'I don't know. There are all kinds of love in the world so what I feel for Victor is... probably one of them. It's different.'

'Different from what?'

 _Fool!_ Melanie shook her head in disbelief.

'Different means it's not real and I don't think you should settle for something that is not real.'

'I don't think I would know the real thing if it was staring me in the face.'

Bo moved a little nearer to her. 'it's real when you share a little boy's laugher, share his trust, when you can give a gift that has a lot of meaning and you don't have to explain that.' Tentatively he reached out and touched her face, cupping her chin. 'when you can't stay away from someone, even though you should.'

Melanie stared, her heart lifting at the tender expression now on Bo's face. He was touching Carly's face with both hands now and Carly was sobbing as he pressed kisses on her forehead then her mouth, kisses that became more urgent, heated and passionate as Carly returned them, her arms round him.

Lifting her, Bo carried her to the bed and lowered her on it. Embarrassed, Melanie turned to Isabella. 'Uh... maybe I should skip this part...'

Isabella smiled but firmly turned her back to the couple now entwined on the bed and to her relief, still fully dressed. Bo was passionately kissing Carly, moving down to her neck and slowly began unbuttoning her blouse; pressing his face against her breasts. But Carly pushed him away, getting out bed. She looked tearful while Bo looked rather taken aback as he stared at her. 'Carly, what's wrong?'

Carly shook her head. 'I can't let this happen.'

Melanie didn't blame her; in her shoes she would've done the same. And Bo had no right to seduce her anyway; not with the way he was behaving.

'I'm sorry,' he muttered, sullen now.

'Are you?'

'I am.' Bo got up from the bed, looking as though he wanted pull her back into his arms. 'you know how I feel...'

'No Bo, I don't; I don't _know_ how you feel. I know you keep telling me to stay out of your life, you don't want a relationship and there's just no room for me.'

'That's right.'

'Then what is _this?'_ Carly demanded, on the verge of tears. 'What am I supposed to think when you kiss me? When you touch me or when you want to _make love_ to me?'

Melanie turned to Bo, waiting to hear his answer. He was now looking uncomfortable; which further angered her. Just how did he expect Carly to allow him make love to her, after making it clear he didn't want a permanent thing with her? Melanie didn't care how much he was hurting; he was being selfish and cruel to her.

'You're making a big deal out of this.'

God... she could slap him!

'So... I'm just a girl you can have _a good time_ with?' Carly's tone was now more tearful and distraught.

'No Carly...' he protested weakly. 'I'm not saying that.'

'Poor pathetic Carly... she's been begging for it for a long time!'

' _That's_ how you make me feel, you treat me that way... I feel used!' Tears rolled down Carly's cheeks, much to Melanie's distress. 'So that's what you want, have your way with me and then go back to your life like nothing happened!'

'No, you're wrong about that!' Bo denied.

'Then tell me _what_ you feel! _What_ do you _want_ from me?'

Bo stared at her, unable to answer.

'I need to know what all this means, _please_.' Carly said, struggling to compose herself.

Bo turned away from her abruptly as though trying to maintain control of his emotions. 'I made a mistake, I shouldn't have kissed you.' He muttered.

Melanie shook her head, feeling terribly sorry for her mother who bowed her head in sorrow at his words. But to her credit, Carly still managed to keep calm. 'I guess we both did,' she said miserably. 'But mine was still believing we stood a chance, that you could forget the past but you never will.'

'I was honest with you from the very beginning,' Bo replied, still with his back to her, much to Melanie's disgust. If he wanted to be crueller, the least he could do was to do so to her face, not take the coward's stance.

'I know and I didn't buy it then but I do now and it's about time anyway.'

Bo turned back to face Carly as she went on, 'I'm finally getting your message Bo Brady and you should be happy about it.'

'You think I'm happy about _this?_ '

'It doesn't matter!' Carly was now losing control. 'It doesn't matter because there won't be any more misunderstandings or arguments... no more nights like this! No fights, no scenes, no feeling at all! You've got what you want!' she began to cry.

'No I didn't...'

'You said you don't want _me_ in your life, you don't want _love!'_ As though she couldn't bear being in the same room as him any longer, Carly turned away from him only for Bo to seize her by the shoulders, holding her; his eyes blazing.

'No Carly, I want you!' He stroked her tousled hair, his fingers moving down to wipe her tears. 'I want you,' he repeated, pressing frantic kisses on her cheeks and lips; holding her face, a tender expression now on his handsome features. 'Carly, I love you.' He said softly. Carly stared at him through damp eyes, incredulous. 'I do.' He assured her.

'Oh my God...' Melanie whispered, not realising her fingers was clutching her throat. _He finally said it, finally._

Bo kissed Carly passionately, drawing her against him. Carly's arms went up hesitantly and then she was holding him, fervently returning his kisses. Melanie began to smile but then remembered what she'd gleaned from Molly. Something obviously went wrong otherwise Carly wouldn't have married Victor at all.

The couple finally came up for air, still locked in each other's arms.

'You love me.' Carly said softly.

Bo nodded and smiled, suddenly looking boyishly shy. 'The night we first met on my pier... I couldn't stop thinking about you. I knew you were trouble.'

 _A real romantic,_ Melanie thought sarcastically.

'But I didn't realise how much until that rainy night at the other cabin, where we had your birthday celebration. You complained your mattress was lumpy.' He said, chuckling. Carly laughed with him.

'I knew then I loved you,' he admitted, still smiling tenderly at her. 'I fell for a princess.'

'It was a good night for both of us,' Carly replied, her expression just as tender. 'I fell in love with you that night too. Or maybe it was the first night we met... I don't remember not being love with you!' Bo leaned down to kiss her neck and Carly touched his face with both hands. 'It's so great to finally being able to say it... really say it.' She kissed him, nestling close to him as his arms tightened round her. 'I love you, so much!'

 _What the hell then happened?_ Melanie agonised, watching them looking so happily in love. She saw it immediately. A change on Bo's face as he stroked Carly's face; as though his mind was elsewhere. _Please tell me he wasn't thinking about Hope... not at that moment,_ thought Melanie, upset. But his expression wasn't of sadness or yearning, it was fear- abject fear. In a flash she remembered what Molly said; _Bo knew he loved Carly but he got scared. He was scared of giving in to a great love and have it taken it way from him; he couldn't stand it happening to him and Shawn D all over again._

 _Oh no..._ Melanie immediately knew what he was going to do before he even did it; he disentangled himself from Carly's arms, his expression back to impassive. Now it was Carly's turn to be taken aback. 'What's wrong?'

'This is...' he began.

'No,' she whispered.

'I'm a mistake you shouldn't make.'

'That's _my_ decision...!'

'No it isn't.'

'Bo what...'

' _Quiet!'_ he snapped harshly, as though her voice would be his undoing. 'Carly, I won't be able to give you the kind of life you want... the kind of life you deserve.' His voice rose as I'm not good for you; I'm no good for anyone so just stay away from me.'

Carly went up to him as he turned tentatively touching his arm but he shook it off. Her expression was sad again and it wrung Melanie's heart to see it. 'You can't forget her. And I don't want you to; I'm not _asking_ you but she wouldn't want you to go on living this way.'

Bo refused to answer or look at her.

'Hope isn't the only one who died that night; a part of you did... that precious part that wasn't afraid of loving someone! And I'm so sorry,' Carly's tears sprang back, 'I wish I could take away all your pain but I can't. And I won't keep doing this to myself. I love you so much but I can't spend the rest of my life _waiting_ for you!' Carly gulped as the tears ran down her cheeks. 'So you're going to have to decide if love is worth the risk. I'm willing to risk anything for you.'

Bo's resolute, stubborn look told Melanie what he'd decided and she hated him for it. 'How could he be so cruel!' she burst out. 'He finally admitted his feelings and then just flung her happiness away... just like that!'

'Bo didn't mean to be cruel, Mel. His fear just made him mishandle things.'

'Well, he sure did a good job of it!' Melanie brushed back angry tears with the back of her hand. 'Gave her hope and then took it away from her... and thanks to him she married Victor!'

'Now be fair,' Isabella admonished. 'What did Molly tell you, he wrote a letter to her and Emmy Borden passed it on to Victor who then forged it.'

'Yeah, so? Why did it have to take a marriage proposal from another man for Bo to finally come to his senses? And why the hell didn't he go to mum and tell her instead of writing a...' she faltered, suddenly remembering _she'd_ written a letter to Nathan- a letter he never got- _after_ Phillip's proposal of marriage. She was guilty of that mistake too.

'You know what... never mind.' She said gruffly. Let's go on.'

:::::::::::::::

'Victor kissed me last night.'

Melanie immediately felt deep revulsion at the image; very glad Isabella didn't show her _that._

'Oh,' Alice Horton's eyebrows rose in mild surprise. Hope's grandmother. Melanie wondered if Hope high and mighty Brady ever knew just how much of a mother figure Mrs Horton was to her rival. There was genuine compassion and fondness on the older woman's face as she listened to Carly.

'Part of me feels so drawn to Victor; he makes me feel special and safe.'

'What does that mean; you're in love with him?'

'She's not, Mum... _you're not!_ ' Melanie said.

'If you're asking me if I'm passionately in love with him, the answer is no; I'm not.

But I'm not really an expert; I've only been in love twice before and each time it ended badly and I ended up hurt and alone. Maybe this is the kind of love I need you know, this gentle love.'

Melanie felt ill. This was simply too familiar to her, her own mistake of agreeing to marry Phillip when it was really Nathan she loved. True she'd loved Phillip before but compared to how she'd felt for Nathan, it had been more of a passionate infatuation. Her love for Nathan had been more mature, deeper.

Alice Horton's face wore an expression of doubt. 'But are you sure this is what you really want, settling for second best?'

'I don't think it's what this.'

'Well, darling... that other kind of love, it's there for you. _Real love_. But all you have to do is to be patient.'

'Bo and I are over; we had our chance and it's gone.'

'So... you're turning to Victor.'

'If he can make me happy,'

'And you think he can make you happy?'

'I don't know. All I know is that I'm tired of being sad.'

'Oh Mum...' Melanie whispered as Carly and Mrs Horton left the room arm in arm. Then to her shock she saw through the half open other door, Bo on a ladder; an odd look on his face. He had obviously heard the whole conversation.

'He was _right there!_ ' Melanie exclaimed to Isabella. 'Why didn't he step up?!

'Stubbornness, I'm afraid. And that stubbornness gave Victor the opportunity to keep courting Carly and then propose to her. In his defence, Bo never thought she would say yes.'

 _Serious miscalculation, Bo!_ Melanie fumed.

'And don't forget... the letter...'

'Yeah, the letter. Why didn't he just go to Mum, why send a letter?'

The room darkened then lighted again to show a private hospital room. Bo was in bed, looking pale as he handed a letter to a rather plump brunette. _Emmy_ , Melanie guessed. 'He was ill,' she said, feeling ashamed for judging him.

'And you already know what happened to that letter.' Isabella reminded.

Melanie nodded. 'So Mum went ahead with it because she thought Bo didn't want her.' _Just like I thought Nathan didn't want me... no thanks to Stephanie._

'Yes, I'm afraid. And pride got in the way of them finding out about the forged letter. That wedding would never have happened at all.'

'Show me.'

The void lifted again and Melanie was confronted by the sight of Carly preparing for the wedding ceremony. 'What _the hell_ is she wearing?' Melanie regarded the puffed sleeves of Carly's wedding dress with horror. 'It's wrong on so many levels!'

'Hey it was the nineties,' Isabella chided. 'Besides, it was made by a top designer.'

As far as Melanie was concerned, the nineties' fashion wasn't very kind to wedding gowns. To her modern eyes, it was a ghastly disaster of a dress but somehow Carly managed to pull it off. She looked beautiful and yet sad; Melanie could see the sadness in her mother's eyes. She wasn't marrying the man she really wanted, she was settling for less. With her were the bridesmaids; Jennifer and Isabella helping her; both young women in long lace dresses, their hair piled up.

'You looked great,' she smiled at Isabella who merely grinned.

After they left the room, Carly picked up a pearl necklace to complete her look. 'Victor,' she murmured with a small smile, clicking her tongue in exasperation went it refused to clasp at the back. 'Jennifer?' she called. 'Jen?'

But instead of Jennifer, Bo appeared at the door; devastatingly handsome in his tux. 'Wow,' he said, staring at her in admiration.

It amazed Melanie at how Carly managed to remain composed even though she was startled by Bo's sudden appearance. If Nathan had walked in on her while she was getting ready on that fateful day she would've been a nervous wreck, or rather more than she was then; aside from the wedding jitters, she kept wondering if Nathan had gotten her letter.

'You're even more beautiful than I imagined you'd be in a dress like that.' His expression was one of longing. 'You make a beautiful bride.'

 _Who would believe he so cruelly rejected her at the cabin?_

'I was looking for Jennifer,' Carly said rather stiffly. 'My necklace...'

'I'll do it for you.'

'You don't have to...'

'Come on, I got this.' Taking it from her, he put the pearls round her neck. _And taking his sweet time fitting it on too_ , Melanie thought. The pearls were now securely round Carly's neck but Bo's fingers moved rather sensually over her skin and Melanie saw her mother was trembling slightly. The sexual tension between the couple was so intense that Melanie could barely breathe as she watched them exchange lingering looks.

'Thank you,' she said. 'You better get down before the music starts.'

But Bo stood firm. 'There's something I need to say to you.'

Carly's face turned cold. 'I don't have time for this.'

'It won't take long.'

'What do you want to talk about?'

'About us,' he said, brown eyes fixed on her face. 'The truth about what's going on between you and me.'

'Is it any different from what you wrote in your note?'

'That's what I want to talk about, I meant every word.'

'Please don't do this to me,' Carly's voice was calm with a bit of steel in it. 'I read your note so I know what you want to say to me; you want me to be happy.'

 _Victor, you bastard!_ Melanie shook with anger.

'Yeah, it what I've always wanted for you..'

'So don't keep dragging this because you'll only end up hurting me all over again, that's what will come out of it.'

Before Bo could speak, there was a knock on the door. 'Carly? Have you seen Bo? No one seems to know where the best man is.'

'Best man...' Melanie spluttered, 'he actually had the _nerve_ to ask _Bo_ to be his _best man?_ And Oh God... if only Mum had...'

'She had nothing but her pride to protect her, you can't blame her for that. The so called letter stated Bo wanted her to be happy with Victor; you didn't expect her to show it to Bo, did you?'

' _I_ would've confronted him, showed him the letter and ask how the hell he could've written such a thing to me... the truth would've come up right then if she'd showed it to him or at least further talk it out with him. Oh why, why did Victor interrupt them!'

Isabella patted the distraught girl on the shoulder before revealing the next scene to her; the wedding ceremony. Melanie saw Dr. and Horton, both looking anxious; Julie Williams, to her astonishment looking rather sad (surely she didn't have a thing for Victor?), Caroline and Shawn Brady, Marcus Hunter and that conniving creature Emmy in a blue dress; looking calm yet rather smug. Frankie was standing next to Bo, who was looking smug as well. _He thought she would stand him up at the altar;_ Melanie guessed immediately.

Alas no, Carly arrived, bouquet in hand after Jennifer and Isabella and the smug look vanished from Bo's face as she walked up to Victor, taking his outstretched hand. _Do something!_ Melanie glared at Bo as the ceremony began. He can't be that stupid!

'If there's anyone who feel there is just cause why these two should not be wed, let him speak now or forever hold his peace...'

' _Say something,_ you idiot!' Melanie shouted, glaring at Bo. 'Don't let her go through with it! Isabella, can't you change time... make things different...!'

Isabella shook her head regretfully.

Melanie make a noise of exasperation and helplessness as she watched Carly repeat her vows with a decidedly forced smile. And Bo watched, stone faced; not moving a muscle the whole time.

'By the powers vested me, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride.'

'Idiot, _idiot!_ ' Melanie stamped her foot, revolted beyond measure at the sight of Victor kissing her mother and Bo simply watching them. How could he just stand there and allow the woman he loved marry another man-his father for God sake- and a career criminal! Is this what he would've done if the groom was Lawrence? Damn it, Bo!

'Don't get upset...' Isabella soothed.

'Don't tell me not to get upset! _Your_ brother let _my_ mum marry that _bastard_... I know he's your father too but he's a bastard all the same!' Melanie snapped. 'Bo just _stood_ there... how could he do such a thing if he loved her that much?'

'I'm sorry honey but that's just how it played out.'

'Bo couldn't possibly have believed Mum loved Victor.'

'No, but he also figured Carly had finally given up on him, remember she told him she wasn't going to keep waiting for him to change his mind; with the way he kept rejecting her.'

Melanie bit her lip, again thinking about how almost similar this situation was with her and Nathan's history. Brushing it aside, she went on, 'what now?'

The scene changed to the happy couple's candle-lit bedroom. 'Oh gross...' Melanie moaned on seeing Victor in a full length dressing robe. 'You can't be serious if you actually think I'm going to watch this... _no way_!'

'I say you should, you have to.' Isabella's tone brooked no argument.

Feeling ill, Melanie watched as Carly came out; now dressed in a white robe and nightgown, her chestnut hair loose about her shoulders. Melanie couldn't help but observe how her mother's smile was forced, her kisses in reply to Victor's more passive than passionate. _But what did I expect,_ Melanie thought; _she doesn't love him... she can't pretend that far, even if she wanted to forget Bo._ Victor peeled the robe off her shoulders but when he tried to lead her by the hand to the bed, Carly didn't follow, instead stood where she was. He looked at her in surprise. Carly's expression was impassive but her green eyes pleading. Melanie fervently hoped the bastard wasn't going to force himself on her. He didn't, merely touching her face. 'It's okay,' he said softly.

'Victor, I'm sorry...'

'You aren't ready, are you?' Victor guessed, rubbing her bare arms. 'it's alright my darling. We have a whole lifetime ahead of us. It's alright.' He enveloped her in his arms.

In the middle of her great relief , Melanie watched them shrewdly. She saw the disappointment on Victor's face and the abject fear on Carly's as she hugged him back. It wasn't only that night... there was no time she would ever be ready or willing to give herself to Victor. No matter what she felt for her husband, it wasn't what she felt for Bo... enough to let him make love to her.

'She didn't let him make love to her,' she said softly, turning to look at Isabella. 'Not then, not ever.'

'Not ever.' Isabella confirmed. 'Luckily, Victor was still recovering from his stroke then so she had a valid excuse for stalling. All the same, she wouldn't have given herself to Victor. She simply couldn't.'

'And Bo?' Melanie asked rather bitterly. 'Was he able to show that much self-control with that bitch?'

'See for yourself.' Now they were in the cabin in Bo's boat. Bo, shirtless, was lying on top of Emmy, kissing her but rather half-heartedly, compared to Emmy who was kissing him eagerly. He pulled away suddenly, shaking his head. 'This... this is a mistake.' By the slurring of his words, Melanie realised he was drunk. _Drunk or not, he couldn't make love to Emmy... not with Carly on his mind!_

Emmy sat up, slipping her arms round him but he moved away from her. Emmy rose to put her dress back on, watching him resentfully.

'It's _her_ , isn't it?'

No reply from him.

'It's all her fault!' Emmy said, anger all over her face. 'But soon... you _will_ forget her. And when you do, I'll be waiting.'

 _Like you could hold a candle to her!_ Melanie regarded Emmy with loathing and scorn as she kissed Bo on the forehead. After she left, Bo got up and finally let lose his boiling bottled anger- he threw a few things about, slamming his fist against the wall, making Melanie wince. Carly's wedding bouquet was on the table and Melanie thought he would rip it to shreds. But instead, young Bo Brady held it against his face and began to cry.

'Oh Bo...' Tears filled Melanie's eyes at the pitiful sight; all anger towards him gone. 'He couldn't give himself to Emmy either,' Isabella said softly, placing a hand on Melanie's shoulder.

'Neither of them could go that far, not with what they knew in their hearts,' Melanie sniffled, turning to Isabella. 'I'm glad I saw this. You were right, I had to see it.'

Isabella enveloped her in a hug as the room darkened.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Melanie never envisioned she would feel anything but anger and resentment towards Bo Brady for what he put her mother through but as Isabella's ghost took her further into his past with Carly, she found herself feeling heart wrenching compassion and pity for him and hating Emmy Borden more. Standing beside Isabella, Melanie balefully watched Emmy stealing the vial containing the virus from the lab, taunting Carly and making her believe she was Bo's lover. She stared wistfully at Bo and Carly sharing a dance and then a passionate kiss in Victor's garden and Carly pushing him away; angrily thinking he was toying with her emotions all over again; wishing with all her might she could strangle Emmy as she watched her empty the vial into Carly's champagne glass only for Bo to take it to make his insincere toast to Victor afterwards. Shaking her head in anguish when Bo barged into Carly and Victor's hotel room during their honeymoon and tried to talk to her but was rebuffed again. Hatred and disgust at Victor's veiled smugness his plan to keep them apart had succeeded.

'In the meantime, Emmy...'

'I couldn't care less,' Melanie snappishly interrupted, 'I don't want to know what happened to her, I don't care what happened to her... just that she was out of Mum's life- and Bo's- for good. I want to know how Mum found out Victor forged the letter from Bo.'

'Fine,' Isabella went on, 'she saw Victor arguing with a guy in his study and when she asked him on the way out what it was about, he claimed he and Victor just had a disagreement. But she got suspicious after I told her about a mysterious piece of paper I saw him reading then put in his safe.'

The scene unfolded before Melanie's eyes; Carly, Isabella and a dark haired young man in Victor's study; the young man was trying to crack it open.

'That's Tanner Scofield,' Isabella added before Melanie could ask.

 _Molly's husband..._ Melanie thought. 'Mum wanted to know what it was.'

'Uh huh, it was Bo's letter of course but Victor...' Tanner managed to open it but found no letter, raising his hands in defeat. 'had already destroyed it.'

'Damn him!' Melanie spat.

'Carly wouldn't give up though, she tracked the forger down; determined to know what service he rendered to Victor.'

The docks, Carly talking to a rough looking man with blond hair. 'I can pay you for what information you can give me,' Carly was saying; pulling back the sleeve of her coat a bit to unfasten a glittering diamond bracelet, holding it up for him to see. To Melanie's disgust, the man's eyes gleamed greedily.

'I'll trouble you for that diamond ring on your finger too.' He said, after pocketing the bracelet.

Carly's eyes narrowed.

'I assure you Mrs Kiriakis, what I got is worth the price.'

'Fine, you'll have it too,' Carly said; aristocratic disdain all over her beautiful face. 'This job you did for my husband, why doesn't he want me to know about it?'

'Well you see Ma'am... I'm a forger by trade, not something I would advertise, you know. Certain people pay me for my services, your husband included.'

'What did he pay you to forge?' was the cold question.

The man smirked, bringing out a folded piece of paper from his coat pocket. 'This is a copy of the document my artwork replaced. It was so memorable it had to be preserved,' he smiled wider. 'It's a love letter from your boyfriend. He sent it to you a couple of days before your wedding. Your husband got his hands on the original, I made this copy before I forged the one _you_ got; the one with the very different message.'

Carly couldn't feign her surprise and shock. 'Let me see it,' she said immediately, hand outstretched.

'Trade off first,' he said, looking at her outstretched right hand from where the ring in question was glittering. Without hesitation, Carly pulled the ring off her finger and gave it to the forger who handed her the note. Melanie watched as Carly held it as though she was holding a valuable treasure map, her fingers trembling as she unfolded it. Melanie rushed to her side to read it with her. It was a letter filled with love and remorse; Bo pouring out his feelings to Carly, asking for her forgiveness and assuring her of his love.

' _If you marry Victor,_ ' Melanie read over Carly's shoulder, ' _I'll lose you forever and I couldn't stand that because I love you, Carly. I want you to be happy; I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Bo._ '

'Oh Mum...' Melanie whispered to Carly even though she couldn't hear her, as tears filled young Carly's eyes.

'I always knew that letter would be more valuable to you than that husband of yours.'

Melanie jumped, glaring at the forger.

'Get out of my sight,' was Carly's icy reply and the man calmly obeyed.

'Oh God...' Melanie turned to Isabella, 'what he was trying to tell her on her wedding day, if only he'd had the chance...'

'Well she finally found out, you've seen that,' Isabella replied.

'But Bo... he was already infected with the virus Emmy spiked Mum's glass with!'

'Yes,' Isabella now looked sad. 'Unfortunate timing I'm afraid.'

The next scene was Bo's pier; his boat rocking on the water as the rain poured. Carly, hair and clothes drenched, calling out to him as he was untying something. Melanie grinned with delight as Bo left what he was doing and rushed into Carly's arms; the couple sharing a long, passionate kiss in the rain. _Everything is going to be okay now_ , she thought. _She will tell him about the letter and he will tell her about the virus... she will find the cure for him next._

But that wasn't how it played out, to her dismay. In the cabin, Carly told Bo about the letter and he immediately threw a tantrum before sending Carly away; telling her it was too late for them.

' _Fool!_ ' Melanie yelled at him as he broke down while walking alone in the rain, 'you _stupid_ , _stubborn_ fool...why didn't you tell her... Why did you choose to do this to yourself, _why?!_ ' He and Carly were supposed to be in each other's arms at the boat, talking it over... Carly consoling him and promising to get him a cure, not this! And how could he do that to Carly after hearing about the letter? Watching Carly sobbing in her bedroom was almost too much for Melanie to bear. However she did derive a lot of satisfaction watching Carly in the next scene, confronting Victor over the forged letter.

'Alright... I hired him,' Victor said. 'But you have to understand, I'm a man who never cares much about consequences; I do what is right-whatever it takes. I couldn't let you read that note... for your own good.'

Melanie gasped, unable to believe the man's audacity, despite what she'd heard from Molly. _The man was actually trying to justify himself!_

'Don't you tell me you kept that letter from me for _my_ sake!' Carly shouted at him.

'Bo's done nothing but hurt you from the very beginning, I was protecting you!' Victor fired back.

'I _never asked_ for your protection! What gave you the right to lie to me?'

'LOVE, love gave me the right and the responsibility.'

'I make my decisions Victor, I always have and I never asked to be protected. I can't believe you did this!'

'Carly, you've seen Bo yourself, the man's unstable; you've seen him out of control, you can't talk to him! I did what I thought was right because I was worried about you.'

'No, you lied to her because you knew damned well she would've called _off_ the wedding, that's why you really did it!' Melanie growled, her hands balled into fists. Whatever Victor felt for Carly wasn't love. Love wasn't selfish or manipulative; or conniving. And it didn't help that his rival was his own son, going out of his of his way to keep them apart.

'I... I hope you can accept what I did, and try to forgive me.'

Carly, who had kept her face averted after her outburst turned to look at her husband, green eyes hard and cold. 'This may be _your_ idea of love but it isn't mine. It's over.'

'Carly...'

'Our marriage is over, _over!_ ' she left the study.

'And at the same time, Bo was telling me about the letter; what Victor did.' Isabella said.

'How did you feel?'

Isabella shrugged, 'I was shocked. Much as I knew Carly really belonged with Bo, I gave Victor the benefit of the doubt; that he could make her happy. But then again that was Victor Kiriakis; what man in his shoes wouldn't be ruthless enough to get and keep what he wanted?'

'Bo was his son, _his_ son. Victor should've done the opposite, get them together like everybody tried to do instead of taking advantage of Mum like that. And years later, he went around calling her a whore...' Melanie broke off as Carly came down with a suitcase and handbag.

'What are you doing?' Victor demanded.

'You actually expect me to answer that?'

'As a matter of fact, I do.'

'Fine, I'm leaving you.'

'Carly, let's talk about this...'

'I've heard enough from you and there's nothing to talk about.'

Victor grabbed Carly by the arm as she made to walk past him. 'I'm not letting you leave!'

Carly however shook herself off his hold immediately. 'You manipulated me, you _lied_ to me and I'm done trying to understand you, I don't want to be around you for another second. And I want you to take everything you ever gave to me right back and I want to forget this marriage ever happened!'

'No, Carly...' Victor exclaimed in horror as Carly viciously pulled off her wedding and engagement rings off her finger.

'Good for you Mum!' Melanie said triumphantly as her mother pushed the shackles of her now ended marriage into Victor's hand.

'We made vows, and promises! I won't let you break yours...'

' _You_ were the one who lied to me, you broke those promises; not me. We don't have a commitment or a marriage! I'm leaving you and you can't stop me.'

Carly stormed out of the house, heedless to Victor's protests.

::::::::::::::

Melanie vowed to confront Kayla Johnson the first chance she got for setting out to get Carly fired. The woman was a damned hypocrite; how dare she condemn Carly for carrying out a simple paternity test when she was guilty for tampering with Bo's blood test- switching his infected blood for hers? Melanie was very angry and again ashamed; she'd refused to stick up for Carly when she had to face the board after Parker's christening. And here young Carly was; sticking up for Kayla when her duplicity was discovered and that was when Carly finally knew about Bo's illness and then received a note from him, urging her to come to him... _I need you princess._

Melanie felt the tears return as Carly hurried into Bo's arms. Bo looked pale and was unsteady on his feet but held Carly tightly. _Finally._

'Thank God,' Melanie whispered as Carly helped him back into bed. The couple made a touching picture as they nestled in each other's arms and finally talked things out. And Melanie finally found out what happened to Emmy; she'd been kidnapped and then poisoned by her kidnappers but had managed to confess to Bo before she died. Try as she might, Melanie found herself unable to feel sorry for the woman.

The next scene was equally touching. Bo lay in a hospital bed, clutching Carly's hand and thanking her for saving his life; the loving look on his pale face as he gazed at Carly erasing his past unfairness towards her. As for Carly, the kiss she exchanged with the man she loved told him- with no words- that there was nothing to forgive.

But there was still Victor to contend with. Melanie listened, her blood running cold as Victor threatened Carly when she still refused to go back to him; about her being a widow before she ever walked down the aisle. Her heart lifting as she watched Bo console Carly, vowing to fight back with all it took. And even with the dark shape of Victor looming over them, Bo was no longer the sullen, unhappy man Carly first met. Despite Mickey Horton's instruction to stay away from each other until Carly got the annulment, Bo and Carly met in secret and this time Bo couldn't keep his hands off her. Melanie couldn't stop thinking how cute they were together; she and Isabella smiling at them indulgently. With the misunderstandings and Bo's grief and fear behind him, he was totally different with Carly; assuring her with words, caresses and passionate kisses of his love for her; discussing what they intended to have in the future.

Like Carly mentioned in her diary, Victor did hire someone to torch Bo's boat and Bo was arrested for assault after confronting him and would've served time in prison if Shawn Douglas hadn't heard Victor talking over the phone about his plans to bribe the jury. And when Carly still refused to go back to him and Bo ordered him to leave her alone, Victor's mind had turned to murder.

Just as Molly told her, Carly had walked into the trap meant for Bo; she left Isabella's loft early because Lawrence- now released from prison- had come to see Isabella, or so he said. Melanie saw it all; Bo's anguish when Carly was taken out of the crashed elevator, barely alive. Victor stoutly denying having anything to do with 'the accident' when confronted by Caroline, Isabella and Shawn Snr and Melanie was very glad to see that no one believed him. The frantic efforts of Marcus Hunter and Tom Horton to save Carly and Bo's long vigil by her bedside. And when Carly recovered afterwards and rebuffed him yet again, Victor had turned to the next diabolical plan; faking his death and framing Carly for it. But he hadn't counted on Isabella's meticulous investigation that uncovered the plot.

'You were a good friend to them,' Melanie said to Isabella.

'I did it for myself as well as for them, Mel.' Isabella replied. 'I couldn't let him get away with everything he did to them or to John and me.'

'I know, Brady told me what happened.' Melanie said. 'It must have been so hard for you, having a father like Victor Kiriakis.'

'I told you, half the time I tried giving him the benefit of the doubt; he often said I was his second chance at being a father. But he always felt he knew what was right for his children, manipulating and controlling our destinies. After what he did, I wanted nothing to do with him, especially when he refused to take responsibility- instead he...'

'Claimed insanity, yeah... I heard about that too,' Melanie shook her head in disgust. 'So where did Victor run to?'

'Mexico. And believe me; it took ages for me to convince Bo and Carly Victor was alive, luckily for me I was able to dig up enough evidence to prove it.'

Melanie's mind went back to something she'd read in her mother's diary, _I was a married woman when we first made love in Mexico._ So that's why they were in Mexico in the first place, chasing after Victor!

Where Isabella took her to next was a place Melanie had only seen in photos on the Internet, the ancient Mayan courtyard in Chichén Itza where the famous El Castillo loomed above them. To Melanie's delight, Bo was going down on his knees, clutching Carly's hand. Carly was smiling down at him, tears in her eyes.

'I know it took me an awfully long time to admit how much I love you,' he said emotionally. 'But now that I have, I don't want to waste another day or another hour. I love you princess and I will take care of you; now and for the rest of our lives.'

'I want that too,' Carly's voice shook.

'So, will you marry me?'

In reply, Carly went down on her knees and held Bo's face between her palms.

 _Just when I thought I wouldn't cry again_... Melanie thought, swiping her eyes for the umpteenth time, as Carly whispered the word 'yes', after which Bo kissed her deeply, holding her close. She exchanged a look with Isabella, finding no words to say at how moved she was at the lovely picture before her.

:::::::::::::

What Melanie would remember especially for the rest of her life about this journey was Bo and Carly's symbolic wedding at the top of El Castillo. Carly so beautiful in the traditional wedding huipil, her hair decorated with flowers and covered by a hand woven shawl as she made her vows. Bo, also in a traditional Mayan outfit, pouring out his heart and making his vows to Carly. And what they'd exchanged in lieu of wedding rings, a gold chain with a star shaped pendant from Bo, a jade ring from Carly. Molly had told her about the North Star pendant; the source of Starr's name. Melanie couldn't keep the tears back as she watched them, words of love and the happiness on their faces.

And then there was the reception, where they were given gifts and cut their wedding cake. Isabella then took Melanie to a candle lit, decorated hut which to Melanie was far more romantic and picturesque than Victor Kiriakis' bedroom.

Carly was reading from a scroll, which was a present to them from Marlena.

" _This is the first entry to the story; the story of how the Mayans came to be._

 _Always in suspense, at peace and in silence. There was not yet a man or a woman; Neither were there animals or birds, fish, trees or stones._

 _In this way, the heavens existed, and also the Corzon Del Cielo- the heart of Heaven; This being the name of God and this is how he is called."_

Bo continued, his cheek pressed against Carly's, " _The word then reached here, together came two gods and the darkness in the night. And they joined their words and thought. Then it became clear that when dawn came Man should appear._ "

Carly read, _"Now that be done thusly, they said, "let the emptiness be filled._

 _If this water withdraw and vacate space, let the land surge up and it shall be solid."_

From Bo, _"So they spoke: "Then let there be light. Let there be dawn in the heavens and on earth."_

Carly finished it, " _There will be neither glory nor grandeur in our creation until a human creature exists. And with these words of two... the world began_."

 _And that's what just happened,_ Melanie thought, her heart so full of emotion that she didn't notice Isabella's arm slip round her waist. _Their own world just began..._ _at last._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Melanie wept as she watched Carly take off her engagement ring, her cheeks wet with tears as she kissed it, placed it in Bo's hand and kissed him one last time before turning away to climb up the boat's stairs, then at Bo who was staring up after her, tears rolling down his cheeks. 'Goodbye, princess.' He whispered.

After living their love at last in Mexico, Bo and Carly had been more than happy; Shawn Douglas and their friends and family sharing their joy. They would've tied the knot on February 7th 1992; but for Bo's abduction by the Torres' family. Two agonising months for Carly; Lawrence Alamain returning the Von Leuschner fortune as a means to curry her favour but failed to do so and had to balefully watch Carly reunited with Bo on the night of Vivian's charity ball. Then came Carly's nightmares and her confession to Bo about having a stillborn son. Then the news from her doctor that her son was sold in the black market. Vivian introducing Nicky to Carly and Lawrence as a child she'd adopted. Lawrence finding out the truth from Vivian and informing Carly but before she could tell Bo, Nicky accidently killed Lawrence's girlfriend, Lisanne Gardner. Melanie felt she would've done the same thing Carly did- protecting her son but it killed her to see how Bo found out about Nicky's paternity; on their wedding day! God damn Lawrence Alamain, only he would make such a scene in church and it was all Vivian's fault, kidnapping Nicky in the first place! Melanie had to painfully watch everything that went down, even after Bo and Carly reconciled. Lawrence did all he could to tear them apart, hiring a criminal to pose as Bo to have him permanently discredited, encouraging Nicky to come between them. And then Vivian... the evil conniving woman who went about killing Carly's patients and framing Carly. Melanie will never forget the moment Carly saved Caroline Brady from being Vivian's final victim but became one herself. The waves of deep grief from Bo and the family when she was pronounced dead. Vivian actually rolling and dancing over Carly's grave and Carly's agony at being buried alive. Melanie vowed to kill Vivian Alamain if she ever set foot in Salem again.

Carly screaming for Bo in her delirium but on waking up, remembered only James; her first love. _Amnesia!_ Melanie had gasped, horrified... her mind going back again to Carly's diary. _That was what happened... of course Lawrence would take advantage of it!_ And so he did and by the time Bo knew she was alive, all Carly knew was that she was Katarina Von Leuschner and she was engaged to James.

But then Chelsea's mum Billie had brought Nicky to Carly at the last minute and Carly remembered Bo at last. But then the painful conversation on the boat after they were unable to make love. Melanie painfully thought how she would've been conceived if they hadn't stopped... if they hadn't talked about how things have now changed. Lawrence's brainwashing and clever manoeuvring had paid off and there was nothing Bo could do... except let her go.

Melanie turned away from the pitiful sight of Bo sitting alone in the cabin , his head bowed in resignation, more tears pouring down her cheeks.

'Lawrence brainwashed her... that son of a bitch took advantage of her amnesia, Isabella - he made her fall in love with him again when she was sick.'

'She was in love with _James_ , not Lawrence.' Isabella corrected.

'And Bo let her go... he just _gave up!_ '

'What else was he supposed to do, Mel? The damage was already done and there was nothing he could do.'

'Mum loved Bo so much, there was _no way_ she would've let town with Lawrence if she hadn't lost her memory! He was the one she called for when she was down there... believing he would come for her!' Melanie sobbed, thinking how Carly was truly a victim of circumstances. 'And she came back to find me... she came back for _me!_ But everyone just decided to assume the worst and I... I assumed the worst! Oh God... nobody _even asked_ her what happened all those years with Lawrence, nobody cared!'

'Bo did.'

'But he hurt her. She loved him... she trusted him and she was there for him but it turned out he was no better than Lawrence!'

'That's being harsh, Melanie.' Isabella said reprovingly.

Melanie was so sad and angry that she barely heard Isabella; dabbing her eyes.

'Melanie, come on now...'

'She came back for me,' Melanie repeated. 'And look at how I treated her, the same way Nick did back then; I rejected her! She was robbed of the chance of raising us and we did that to her and still she never gave up on us.'

'She loves you and your brother, very much. You're her children after all; your circumstances of birth never mattered to her, what mattered was you both are a part of her.'

'Oh my God...' Melanie sniffled, heart heavy with love towards her mother, self-reproach towards herself and pain over what might have been. So many "if-onlys".

There was one more thing she wanted to see.

'I want to see the night I was born.'

'No...'

'Please Isabella, you have to show me. Mum wrote about it in her diary and I don't doubt for a second what she wrote but I want to see it for myself.'

Isabella didn't look pleased at the idea.

'I know it's going to give me a lot of pain but I really need to see it. Please.'

Shrugging her shoulders, Isabella revealed the scene to her. Like Carly described in her diary, Lawrence was holding her few minutes' old self in his arms and Carly was pleading with him as his fingers encircled her neck as though about to break it.

'Please Lawrence, she's innocent... don't hurt my baby. I'll... I'll stay with you, just don't hurt her, please!'

'Oh staying with me, that's a given.' Lawrence sneered. 'However, your little bastard's a different matter... you don't expect me to spare the product of your betrayal.'

'Please...' Carly sobbed, ' you can't... she's just a baby. If you want to punish me , fine but not my little girl. I beg you.'

Lawrence's sneer grew wider, so did Melanie's hatred for him as she watched his perverse delight at Carly's grovelling. 'Fine. I'll spare her life. You'll remain my wife and the brat is put up for adoption. And before you say no again,' he added as Carly began to protest, 'Be grateful I'm being generous, Katarina. It's either this option or the first one.'

Carly was as white as a ghost as she stared up at her husband. 'Okay.' She said finally.

'I'm glad to see we have an agreement. And by the way, as soon as we get home; you will finally give me the man who persuaded you to break your marital vows.' Carly swallowed at the malevolent look on his face. 'let me hold her one more time.' She held out her arms but Lawrence only smirked at her and took Baby Melanie out of the room, leaving Carly weeping heartbreakingly.

Isabella put her arms round Melanie who began to cry again, holding her close. When she opened her eyes again, they were back in Melanie's room. Drained from her time travel, Melanie sat down on the bed and covered her face, feeling Isabella stroking her hair.

'I'm sorry.'

'No, no... don't be. I saw what I wished to see,' Melanie raised her eyes, sniffling. 'I swear Isabella, when Mum wakes up, I'll do everything to make it up to her... everything I can, I'll make it right.'

'I know you will,' Isabella sat next to her. 'But no guilt Melanie. For you to do what you just said, you're going to have to forgive yourself. And Bo may've mismanaged things but he's not a bad guy either. You're going to have to learn to forgive him too, and the others.'

'That's going to be very hard. I know I'm guilty of a lot of things but they knew her long before I ever did, they were the ones who decided to shun her because of Hope and they never told me about her past...'

'I know, I know; they were wrong but you need give them a chance to put things right. You aren't the only one with regrets and letting them make it up to Carly will help her own healing.'

'But what about her and Bo? Is their story really over then?'

Isabella shook her head. 'No. But it's up to Carly to decide if it's going to have a happy end.'

'How?'

'Like I said, it's Carly's decision. You will see in due time.' She got up.

'No, please... don't leave yet!' Melanie begged.

'I have to honey,' Isabella said softly, smiling at her. 'Take care.' Before Melanie could plead further, Isabella vanished.

'Wow...' Melanie rubbed her throbbing head, marvelling over her journey with Isabella and what she'd said. So there was a chance for Bo and Carly after all which meant she and Abby were doing the right thing. If Carly chose to forgive Bo, they'll be together again. But there was still the chance of Carly forgiving Bo but preferring not to be with him, out of fear he would betray her again. At least she would get the closure, if not the happy ending. At the moment, Melanie didn't know what she would prefer for her mother.

Resolutely, she pulled out Carly's second diary, now determined to finish it. Carly wrote more of her pain over the breakup; how her comfort of having Melanie and Daniel's support was shattered by their cold attitude towards her after Parker's christening. Even Caroline had unfairly blamed her for the fiasco, when it wasn't even her fault. Tears poured down Melanie's cheeks as she read more about Carly's feelings of hopelessness and seclusion; losing a patient and having to watch Bo kissing Hope, listening to him reaffirming his love for her. Of her talk with Adrienne who assured her Time healed all wounds but she felt her wounds were far too deep to ever heal; her children wanted nothing to do with her, the love of her life had betrayed her, the whole town was no doubt laughing at her behind her back; glad the home wrecker was cast aside at last.

The next entry made Melanie's blood run cold, Carly had actually contemplated suicide. It was obvious she was in so much pain and not thinking clearly when she wrote it.

 _Do I have anything to live for? I've lost Bo for good, both my children hate me. Jennifer doesn't really understand how much I'm hurting or she wouldn't have kept thrusting Daniel at me. Daniel's a wonderful man and the father of my daughter and I do have feelings for him...but being in love and thinking I'm in love are two completely different things. I cannot go on like this, I just can't._

 _::::::::::_

 _The syringe filled with arsenic's beside me. The letters addressed to Bo, Melanie, Nicholas, Adrienne and Frankie are on my desk. I never thought my life would end this way; dying alone in a hotel room. I can imagine what the whole town will make of this in the morning; the home wrecker finally cracked and ended her life. Every miserable day with Lawrence for 16 years was a bonus; I was always relieved I made it through another day of abuse. Now... I'm about to die by my own hand. God forgive me..._

Melanie gulped, her trembling hands holding the diary shaking. Bo's betrayal, Nicholas' coldness and her own cruelty had driven her mother to this terrible step! But divine intervention, in the form of a phone call had interrupted her. After four rings, Carly had answered the phone and told by Daniel Melanie was in the hospital and just suffered a miscarriage. Not thinking of anything else, Carly had rushed over to be by her side... and Melanie decided to forgive her.

Melanie cried, feeling more and more ashamed of her actions, yet fiercely glad the news of her miscarriage stopped Carly from killing herself. According to Carly, Melanie's forgiveness had given her hope. But then she received even more hope; the day Melanie was discharged was when she received the results of a forgotten check-up she'd done... the shock on discovering she was pregnant, marvelling over how she'd come close to killing her unborn child along with herself. A hope lost and then she was given two wonderful gifts... Melanie's forgiveness and this child, Bo's child.

After making her confession in church and receiving absolution, she'd taken a long walk to ponder on what to do next... leave Salem and raise the child on her own without telling Bo about the baby? Bo wanted nothing to do with her, she no longer existed so the child will not be a part of his life nor will be acknowledged by the Bradys. But Melanie's home was Salem hence the need to be near her, even though she would be better off in D.C with Frankie, who more than ever wanted her to come live with him, or somewhere in Europe where she and the child will have some relative peace. The best thing to do, Carly wrote, is discuss it with Melanie after the baby came. In the meantime now that she had back access to her share of the Von Leuschner fortune, she could get a house- lease not buy- since she wasn't sure how long she would be in Salem. Having her child generally scorned was one thing, watching Bo with Hope was another, she didn't know if she would ever forgive him. As for Nicholas, he will have to know about his father's physical abuse on her and understand why she had to do what she did. When that happened, she will be able to introduce him to Melanie and they'll be a family at last. And her broken heart, she hoped, will eventually heal.

Closing the diary, Melanie held it against her chest and quietly cried herself to sleep.

::::::::

Before going downstairs the next morning, Melanie bathed her eyes thoroughly; subdued but feeling much better.

'Morning sleeping beauty,' Nicholas greeted as she entered the kitchen. Frankie was reading the paper at the counter while Molly was fixing scrambled eggs.

'Morning Nick, morning Molly, Uncle Frank.'

Frankie regarded her shrewdly. 'You okay?'

Melanie smiled wanly, nodding. After the night events, it seemed strange to be back in the present. And she was all the more wiser now... about everything. As for Bo, on waking up she felt she understood him better too. Not that she would ever condone what he did to her mother, but she no longer felt the old anger and resentment towards him, she just want him back in Salem as soon as possible, for Carly's sake.

Over breakfast, Nicholas told Melanie what Frankie and Molly already knew, he and Abby were officially a couple. Melanie was amazed. 'How long has this been going on?' she asked.

Nicholas shrugged, grinning. 'Not long, it just happened. What can I say Melanie, it's what the French call a _coup de foudre._ '

Molly turned from the stove to smile at his words while Frankie merely shrugged, an amused look on his face. Melanie shook her head, still in shock. Nicholas and Abby... who ever saw that coming? Personally she was thrilled for them but she was certain Jennifer wouldn't, not with what Nicholas' dad did to her several years ago. She may even tell Abby about it.

'Uh well... that's great,' she said at last. 'So am I going to be a bridesmaid anytime soon?'

'Wow... wow...' Nicholas waved his hands as Frankie and Molly laughed. 'One step at a time sis, for now we're in love and getting to know each other... that next step in inevitable but not soon, okay?'

Melanie squeezed her brother's arm fondly. 'Well, I'm happy about it. And I'm sure Mum will.'

Nicholas' expression sobered. 'I hope so too.'

From his tone, Melanie, Frankie and Molly knew that he wasn't worried about Carly's approval but if she would recover. 'She will,' Frankie said firmly. 'let's all just focus on that okay? Before we know it, she will be out of that hospital, Starr as well.'

Melanie nodded and turned as the doorbell rang.

'Who could that be?' Molly said, wiping her hands on her apron.

'I'll get it,' Nicholas got up and went to the front door. 'Yes,' he addressed the young man on the doorstep. 'Can I help you?'

The young man stared at him. 'Nicky?'

Nicholas stared back and recognition hit him. 'Oh my God... Shawn D.'


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Frankie was very pleased to see Shawn D, while Molly exclaimed over the now handsome adult version of the little boy she remembered. Shawn D explained how Roman had called him to inform him of Starr's birth and Carly's condition; after finally able to get off work he'd flown in last night.

'I couldn't believe it when Max told me the sister he kept talking about turned out to be Carly's daughter. You could've been _my_ sister.' Shawn D said on the way to the hospital.

' _Almost_ ,' Melanie turning to smile at him faintly. 'And look how fate worked out.'

'Hey... you, Nick and I share a sibling now; that sort of makes us family and makes up for what could've been.'

'Yeah... _what could've been_.' Melanie shrugged. 'We'll never exactly know, will we?'

Shawn Douglas Brady was shrewd enough to know what Melanie was referring to. 'My father _loved_ Carly, very much. Personally, I doubt he would've left her after my Mum came back.'

'You don't have to say that to make us feel better, Shawn D.'

'No, really... he wouldn't done that to her, _not then_. Come on, they went through a lot _just_ to be together. I should know, I was there. And maybe we both moved on with Billie after Carly left town but I _never_ forgot her. Dad told me what really happened when I was old enough to understand and there were times I wondered if I'll ever see her again.'

Driving, Nicholas wondered if his discomfort showed on his face. After all it was _his_ father who lured Carly away from her friends and family and the man she loved, the one who abused her for years without his knowledge. If it weren't for his father and aunt's interference; Carly and Bo would've been married, and raised Melanie and Shawn D together. And maybe having Bo Brady as a father figure would have benefited him a lot too. 'For what it's worth, I'm sorry Shawn.' He said quietly. 'I hope you didn't think too badly of her.'

'No, _never_. I was just kind of hurt she never said goodbye to me. Even if she wouldn't keep in touch with Dad, I thought she would at least write to me. But that's okay, I heard about what happened to her.' He glanced at Nicholas' rigid profile, so did Melanie- rather apprehensively.

Nicholas swallowed then replied gruffly, 'My father was an animal. He's out of our lives for good and the last thing I feel is regret he's dead.'

Shawn D wisely decided not to comment, it's not like he shed tears over Lawrence Alamain's death either. On the way, he had Nicholas stop so he could buy Carly some flowers.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Carly lay in bed breathing through an oxygen mask, oblivious to Shawn Douglas and her children's presence. Melanie and Nicholas didn't have to be told how much their 'almost' brother still loved Carly, the expression on his face as he kissed her on the forehead and took hold of her hand spoke far more than words.

'Hey, beautiful.' he said softly as he sat next to her. 'It's Shawn D. It's been a long time, huh?'

Melanie tugged on Nicholas' jacket sleeve. 'we should give them some privacy.' She whispered.

Nicholas nodded and left the room with her, his face inscrutable. 'Are you okay?' Melanie asked.

Nicholas sighed heavily, shaking his head before looking at his sister, his eyes now wearing a sad, rather self-loathing look. 'Shawn D's got such a great history with Mum, whereas I...'

Melanie placed her hand on his arm consolingly.

'When she first told me the truth, that she was my mother years ago, I rejected her. And after I accepted her, I did all I could to sabotage her relationship with Bo and Shawn D. I can't even completely blame my father for manipulating me to do it, I also did it because I _wanted_ to. I knew how much she loved them and Bo, Shawn D and the Bradys were nothing but nice to me but I still kept trying to drive a wedge between them. I was such an arrogant, spoilt brat...' he shook his head again, angrily this time. 'And I wasn't there to protect her when she needed me!'

'Nick, I've been through the guilt trip too, _believe_ me.' Melanie said earnestly. 'I rejected her too; before we ever met I wasn't a very nice person. And I did and said a lot of things I would give anything to take back and just forget. This whole time Mum's been in a coma, I've gotten to know more about her.'

Nicholas raised his eyebrows. 'Yeah?'

' _Yeah_. She's a strong, loving, selfless woman. She gave me up to save my life. You were stolen from her and until she found out you were alive, she kept the pain to herself for a long time. We don't deserve her but she _loves_ us very much, Nick. She sees us as a part of her... _always._ The best thing we can do to make up for the past... is just put it behind us and keep being there for her like we've been doing since what happened with Bo.' Melanie had no intention of telling him their mother almost committed suicide; it would only make him feel worse than he felt at the moment.

'If only rewriting the past _was_ possible.'

'Well it's not. And we're not the same people we were before, right? Our past with Mum may not be great but... the _future's_ going to be.'

Nicholas smiled faintly then shrugged, 'Well _that's_ comforting at least. And you're right.' He slipped his arm round Melanie and the two siblings exchanged a heartfelt hug. When Shawn Douglas came out, he asked to see their little sister.

:::::::::

Hope was very glad to see her son, Ciara more than thrilled. But her conversation with him didn't go well because she made the mistake of excusing herself on the subject of her moving out of the house after Ciara's rescue.

'I can't believe you pulled that stunt on Dad, _again_.'

'You have to understand, I needed _time_ to think...'

'That's what you said when you moved out after Aunt Kayla's shooting. Dad tried to help you get through with whatever you were feeling but you just chose to shut him out and you actually expected him to just sit back and patiently wait for you, like always.'

Hope's eyes narrowed with anger. 'I see. So you're trying to say it was okay for him to have an affair with another woman because of what I did.'

'I'm not going to judge Carly and I won't let you judge her to my face, Mum. If I'm angry, it's only because Carly was dragged into your drama with Dad. You played the victim but Carly was the _real_ victim in all this. And I can't believe everybody just decided to conveniently forget who she was, instead of telling you how wrong you were for taking advantage of Dad's patience like that. You've always done that to him!'

With his current attitude towards her, Hope lacked the courage to tell Shawn Douglas she was seeing Aiden; so far only Maggie, Julie and recently Jennifer knew about it. Aiden in the meantime was getting impatient; he was done with the sneaking around and didn't see why they should delay making their relationship public. She was meeting him later to discuss it and she hoped he would understand she was just waiting for the best way to tell the rest of the family. One thing Aiden would also be assured of was that she was really over with Bo and more than ready to move on with her life.

Ciara was very angry with her too. Hope had delayed telling her about Starr so when Shawn D mentioned he was going to the hospital to visit her and Carly, Ciara heard about her little sister for the very first time. Hence she sulkily refused to speak to her mother, slightly soothed by her big brother who promised to pick her up from school and take her to see the baby.

Hope sighed angrily as she got ready for work. This was so not what she expected her life to be after Bo begged her to come home.

::::::::::

'Ten bucks she has her Carly's eyes.' Shawn D said, his palm against the glass as he stared down at the fragile baby in the incubator whose tiny nose and mouth was partially covered by the ventilator. Her little head was covered by strands of golden hair. Thanks to her journey with Isabella, Melanie knew it came from their Von Leuschner grandmother.

'I'm willing to bet that too.' Abby said, Nicholas' arm round her waist.

'She might have Uncle Bo's eyes, you guys.' Brady pointed out. He'd stopped by to check on Carly and Starr and see how Melanie was doing, pleased to see she looked more cheerful than the last time he saw her. He wondered if she was done with Carly's diaries.

'No...' Melanie shook her head thoughtfully. 'Brown eyed blondes aren't that common, are they? I say she's going to have Mum's eyes.'

'Brown or green, she's beautiful,' Shawn Douglas said emotionally, wishing he could cradle her in his arms. And that Carly was conscious so he could catch up with her. Melanie had told him what Dr. Long had said, all they could do was bide their time and hope for the best. As for Starr, she was increasing in weight and her lungs were stronger; in a few more weeks she'll be ready to go home. 'And I sure love the same Carly picked out for her; she and Dad always had a thing for the North Star- the star that guides the weary traveller home.'

Melanie glanced at Nicholas and Abby, wondering if they should tell Shawn Douglas of their efforts of locating Bo. Nicholas shook his head firmly, mouthing 'no.' Much as Shawn D no doubt still loved Carly, they weren't sure whose side he was on in the matter between her and his parents and they definitely didn't want Hope to get wind of their efforts.

'Well,' Melanie said reluctantly, 'I have to get to get back to work, I've got a busy shift today.'

'Me too,' Abby glanced at her watch.

'Tell you what, why don't we all meet for lunch at later; my treat.' Nicholas said. 'Brady, you'll join us of course?'

'Sure, that would be great, thanks.' Brady replied, pleased by the invitation.

'Okay then, see you later guys. I'll just go find Jennifer and say hi.' Shawn D said.

'How are you holding up?' Brady asked, after Nicholas and Abby kissed her goodbye.

She shrugged. 'Fine I guess.'

'Good because I've been worried about you, ever since you found Carly's diaries... they really upset you.'

'At first but I'm so glad I found them, they told me so much about Mum. I really _know_ her now, Brady. More than I thought possible.'

Brady raised his eyebrows. 'Carly must've really poured her heart out for you to feel this way.'

Melanie stared at her friend, wondering whether or not to tell him about her journey with his mother. They've always been very close, perhaps he wouldn't think she was crazy. 'It's actually more than that.'

'Really?'

Melanie opened her mouth tentatively then turned as Maxine called her name, frantically beckoning to her. 'That's me. I'll see you later.'

'Sure, I'll pick you up and we'll ride together.'

'Okay.' She hurried over to Maxine and the day's work started.

::::::::::::::::::::

As Melanie was walking towards the nurses' station a few hours later, she ran into Jennifer. 'Hey.' She said.

Jennifer was surprised yet relieved, usually when she said hi to Melanie these days she was always given the cold shoulder, accompanied by angry, scornful looks. 'Hey,' she replied.

Melanie hesitated then began, 'Look... I'm sorry for giving you such a hard time. Considering how I acted when I first met Mum, I had no right sit in judgement like that; calling you a bad friend and everything.' It wasn't only because of her own past wrongdoing she was apologising to Jennifer but also because Jennifer too was a victim of Lawrence Alamain.

Jennifer was so taken aback that she was speechless.

'I'm sorry Jennifer, I really am. Look... you're dating my dad and Abby and I have gotten close... I want us to start over, if you want.'

'It really means a lot to me, hearing this from you,' Jennifer said at last, reaching out to take Melanie's hand. 'It's okay, you've got nothing to apologise for.'

'That's not true, I do.'

'You didn't say anything that wasn't true. I admit harsh but _true._ And of course we can start over, Mel. I'm more than happy to.' Jennifer's smile lit up her face and she gave Melanie a hug.

'One more thing...' Melanie added, hoping Abby wouldn't be furious with her. 'Abby... she and Nicholas are dating now.'

And instantly the smile left Jennifer's face. 'What?'

'They fell in love and they're really happy together... _listen to me!_ ' Melanie said forcibly as Jennifer was about to give an angry protest. 'I know.'

'Know what?' Jennifer asked warily.

'I know what... what Lawrence did to you years ago,' Melanie rushed on. Jennifer paled, biting her lower lip.

'Jennifer, my brother's _nothing_ like Lawrence... he's _not_. He really loves Abby and he's a warm, caring guy and we both made our peace with Mum ages ago. Whoever he was before, he's not like that any more. I want you to give him a chance and not give Abby a hard time over this. Can you do that?'

What Jennifer remembered was a disdainful pampered little boy years ago; the complete opposite of Shawn Douglas who had been affectionate and more down to earth. The idea of her only daughter being with an _Alamain!_ They were vile and contemptible; Lawrence and Vivian. But Lawrence was now dead and Nicholas was also Carly's son, the son of a very dear friend she hoped to mend fences with.

She nodded, smiling faintly. 'Of course, Abby's an adult. And if Nicholas makes her happy, they have my blessing.'

'Thanks, that will mean a lot to them.' Melanie hugged her again; relieved Jennifer had taken the sudden news well.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After changing out of her scrubs, Melanie went to check on Carly before making her way to the NICU and a sight made her stop short. What the hell are _you_ doing here?' she snapped, affronted at the sight of Victor Kiriakis peering down at Starr through the glass.

'Nothing wrong with me visiting my newest grandchild is there?' he asked calmly as he turned to look at Melanie.

'Sure... your heart's just swimming with grandfatherly concern.' Melanie couldn't help but say sarcastically. If she disliked and barely tolerated him before, she really hated him now. He was nothing but a hypocritical snake.

'Look, Melanie; I don't see why you're wasting your energy despising me, I've got no quarrel with you.'

'I do despise you,' Melanie said, her tone harsh. 'I know everything about you now, Victor. _Everything about you_.'

Victor raised his eyebrows in askance; a gesture of his that always irritated her.

'Just so I know Victor, how were you going to help Vivian kill me before you found out I was the one she was hunting for?'

Victor stiffened. 'I don't know what you're talking about.'

'Vivian went straight to you for help; so don't tell me you didn't know what she was planning the whole time. You both hated Mum; you wanted to see her suffer, _through me_. And I now know why you hate Mum so much,' she snorted with derisive laughter, 'because she dumped you! And after all these years you're still sour over your bruised ego. Do you have any idea how pathetic you are?'

'You may have Maggie wrapped round that finger of yours but I won't be spoken to that way,' Victor said through clenched teeth.

'Oh I'm just starting,' Melanie hurled back. 'And dodging jail time for framing Mum of your supposed death- by _pleading insanity?_ '

Victor's anger was mounting; he should have known Carly would resort to telling tales. 'That's enough out of you.'

But Melanie refused to stop. 'Pleading insanity!' she taunted. 'I would've thought a career criminal would be above that old cliché.'

Without warning, Victor grabbed her by the neck with both hands. ' _You shut up!_ ' he snarled, shaking her as she struggled.

Some nurses, with exclamations of horror ran to rescue Melanie but someone else wrenched Victor's hands off Melanie's neck; a very angry Nicholas. 'Get your hands off her!' he shouted, pulling Melanie away from Victor.

'How _dare_ you!' Abby cried, rushing to her friend's side, putting her arms round Melanie who was gasping for air, rubbing her neck.

'What the hell do you think you're doing, attacking my daughter?' an equally angry Daniel, who had accompanied Nicholas and Abby, shouted. 'Are you _crazy?_ '

Victor was breathing hard, his eyes glinting with fury. 'A drunken one night stand with a whore; that's the result.'

Instantly, Melanie and Abby grabbed Nicholas as he charged towards Victor, Daniel blocking his way. 'You guys go, I'll deal with this,' he urged. 'Go on, go.'

Nicholas's eyes were glinting with fury as well. 'If you ever _touch_ my sister again, or publicly slander our mother again; I will _destroy_ you Kiriakis and that's not an idle threat. You just make another attempt!'

' _What's_ going on here?' Shawn Douglas demanded, Brady at his heels.

'Your grandfather here was strangling my sister!' Nicholas shouted, Abby and Melanie still holding on to him.

Shawn Douglas stared at Victor, shocked. 'You did _what?_ '

'I'm not responsible for my actions when I'm insulted,' Victor spat.

'You... you actually tried to strangle Melanie... _my_ Melanie?' Brady's voice was as harsh and cold as Nicholas' as he edged closer to Victor. Melanie let go of her brother to block Brady's path. 'No Brady, he's not worth it, please.'

' _I could kill you!_ ' Brady shouted, trying to push Melanie away to get to Victor.

'Brady, take it easy; she's right- he's not worth it.' Shawn Douglas advised.

' _I_ will handle this, you guys leave, now.' Daniel said firmly. 'Go on, go.'

'Come on Brady,' Melanie pleaded, drawing him away. Abby took hold of her boyfriend's arm and pulled him along, Shawn Douglas following them; looking back to glare balefully at Victor. Daniel ordered the hovering nurses to go back to their duties before turning to Victor for a very grim conversation.

The group entered the elevator, the doors closing. 'Are you okay?' Brady asked anxiously, putting his arm round Melanie's shoulders as she gingerly rubbed her neck, which already spotted a faint red bruise.

'Yeah, I'm fine.' She said, swallowing painfully.

'What was that all about anyway?' Nicholas demanded. 'Why did he attack you?'

'Let's just say I told him some home truths that didn't exactly sit well with him.' Melanie cleared her throat. 'The bastard.'

'I imagine what you said to him was justified, but you need to be careful,' Shawn Douglas said. ' He's a ruthless man, always been.'

'I have a good mind to have him charged for assault,' Nicholas said, still very angry at Victor's action.

'Oh please, he'll find a way of wiggling out of it. That's a career criminal for you. Don't worry about it Nick. I imagine when word gets to Maggie, he'll find himself in a worse situation than Roman interrogating him.' Melanie never approved of Maggie's marriage to Victor Kiriakis, once she hears about the incident it could open her eyes. Most people already felt she was blind when Victor was concerned.

'Are you sure you're okay?' Abby asked.

'I'm fine really. Shoot... I forgot my purse in my locker. You guys go ahead while I go back up to get it.' Melanie said as the doors opened.

'I'll go with you,' Brady stayed in the elevator while the others got out.

'I still can't believe he put his hands on you like that.' Brady said as he and Melanie entered the nurses' locker room.

'Well, I did insult him; not that I care.'

'He had no right to do what he did.' Brady reached out and enveloped Melanie in a hug, stroking her hair. 'If you hadn't stopped me, I probably would've taken a swing at him.'

'Mmm... My hero,' Melanie murmured, pulling back to stroke his cheek. Brady held on to her hand, staring earnestly at her. Melanie stared back, noticing something in his intense eyes, something she'd never seen before and suddenly her heart began to beat faster.

'Brady...' she began and his mouth was on hers, kissing her fiercely. Her arms circled his neck at the same time his arms pulled her against him and they were exchanging a deep passionate kiss that went on until they pulled back, breathless.

'My God...' Melanie whispered, shocked by what they'd just done. Brady was her friend, like a big brother to her. And here she was kissing him, _drawn_ to him in a very different way and it didn't felt weird at all.

Impatiently, Brady raised her chin and kissed her again and again she eagerly returned it, running his fingers through her reddish blonde hair, desire and love burning through him. For a very long time he'd seen himself as her friend and protector and she in turn was his wise counsel; the girl who'd consoled him and held his hand after Arianna's death. Others saw her as a hot tempered impetuous girl; he saw a vulnerable, sensitive young woman who had a terrible childhood and in some ways was like him. And lately, he'd began seeing her with new eyes but held back, afraid she would reject the idea of becoming his lover. But her response told him he was wrong, she felt the same way.

Melanie ended the kiss but held on to him, raising a trembling hand to stroke his lower lip with her thumb. 'I... I don't know what to say,' she stammered.

'Can I say something instead?' Brady smiled, his boyish smile reminding her of Bo. 'I love you Mel. I've loved you for a long time.'

Melanie gasped, pressing her face against his neck. 'This is insane...' she said, her voice muffled. She raised her head and Brady saw her green eyes were glowing. 'We're friends... _buddies._ '

'Well, we've crossed that line now, haven't we?' Brady said wryly.

Melanie shook her head, about to tell herself this was more than ridiculous. If things had turned out differently between Bo and Carly years ago, they would've been cousins today. But they weren't. Brady was _a man_ and she was suddenly aware of him as a man. He wasn't Phillip, or Nathan or even Dario. He was the only man who never disappointed her; that was what made him different from the others.

'Brady, this is...'

'Crazy?'

'No, no...' she smiled up at him suddenly feeling shy. 'It's... God, I don't even know what to call it!'

Brady chuckled, lowering his head to kiss her again. 'I understand we really have to talk about this. But I mean it, Mel. So much.'

Melanie could only hug him in silence before picking up her purse and leaving the room with him, hand in hand.

::::::::::

Nicholas stopped by the house to pick up Frankie and Molly to come along with them and the group had agreed Frankie was not to know about the incident at the hospital. Abby had told Nicholas of a new Italian restaurant so that was where they were going. No one noticed the burning glances Brady directed at Melanie as he pulled back a chair for her at their table, or the shy smile and blush on her cheeks as she sat down.

'Everything looks great, it's going to be hard to choose,' Molly said as she scanned through the menu.

'Hmm, I think I'll have the...' Shawn Douglas broke off staring at a couple some tables ahead, unable to believe his eyes.

'Shawn D, what is it?' Frankie asked, worried by the stunned, angry look on his face.

'I don't believe this!' Putting down his menu, Shawn Douglas angrily got up and strode over to them.

'What on earth, _oh...'_ Abby said, her eyes widening. Melanie and the others craned their necks to see who Shawn Douglas was talking to.

'Well, well...' Melanie murmured. Shawn Douglas was angrily talking to Hope, who was looking very embarrassed. With her was the lawyer who moved to Salem recently, Aiden Jennings.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

'I'm not asking for your permission and I won't be judged by you!' Hope shouted at her son later.

'So basically you've given up on Papa, you believe he won't come back.'

'Yes I have given up on him. If he really loved us he wouldn't have left us just after we repaired our marriage and for what, to have the chance to be a hero! And I have the right to move on with my life after months of silence and lord knows what else I've had to put up with.' Hope was near tears. Shawn Douglas' confrontation at the restaurant had been ugly and she and Aiden had been forced to leave.

Shawn Douglas' dark eyes were angry. 'Are you in love with this guy?'

'His name is Aiden.'

'Whatever. Are you in love with him?'

Hope raised her chin. 'Yes.'

'So what's going to happen when Papa comes home?'

'He's going to know the truth.'

' _Bullshit_ , I know you Mum. The only time you were with another man it was to get back at Dad for something he didn't even do. This is tit for tat; as soon as Dad gets back, you'll find a way of ending things with Aiden and go back with him.'

'Aiden is not Patrick Lockhart. And I do love him. Shawn D, listen to me. I'm with Aiden because I want to be, it's not a move of revenge. I love him and I want to be with him. And I will make sure everybody knows that I've moved on and have nothing to be ashamed of.'

Shawn Douglas refused to believe her. She almost left his father for good but then sang a different tone after he began dating Carly and the poor woman ended up hurt and pregnant. 'You say that now.'

'I mean it.'

'Fine, you've made your choice. And I hope you'll tell Papa the same thing when he comes back. Because then he'll be free to be with Carly.'

Hope stiffened but Shawn Douglas took no notice. 'I heard enough to know what happened here, Mum. You hurt my father but made him feel guilty for being with her. And you should've given him the divorce instead of playing the victim because the way I see it, Carly deserves to be with him because she would never treat him the way you did. So if you say you want to be with this Aiden guy, you better be telling the truth. So help me, if Papa decides to reconcile with Carly and you swoop in to ruin things between them again by filling him with guilt, I'll _never_ forgive you.'

Hope was speechless as her son stormed upstairs.

::::::::::::::

'I still can't believe we're actually together like this.' Melanie said, cuddling up to Brady on his leather couch in the loft. They had the talk and she realised she'd felt her affection for him changing over the past months too but taking care of Carly and helping her prepare for the baby had been a huge distraction. 'But I'm happy we are,' she assured him, touching his face.

'Me too,' Brady replied softly, his arms tight round her. 'Let me hear it, one more time.'

Melanie smiled. 'I love you, Brady Black.'

'I love you too. You've always been my light, Melanie Jonas. I've been so scared you wouldn't want to see me as a man.'

'I understand,' Melanie kissed him. 'Not many friends are lucky as we are, moving on to something deeper. They would feel too weird after they cross the line and they wouldn't be able to be friends again.'

'That's not going to happen to us,' Brady promised.

'I wouldn't be in your arms right now if there was a danger of that,' Melanie kissed him again and his arms tightened round her, aching to make love to her. The fact she was now his girlfriend and loved him as much as he loved her was enough, for now.

'By the way,' he said, stroking her hair. 'You wanted to tell me something at the hospital, something about finding out more about Carly.

'Yes, I did.' Sitting up, Melanie took his hands in hers and told him about her journey with his mother.

'Wow...' Brady said, stunned.

'I know, it's kind of crazy...'

'No it's not. I've seen her myself.'

'Really?' Melanie was surprised but relieved.

'When I'm at my lowest point or feel really down, she would appear and remind me she was there for me. And I would feel better after talking to her.'

'Oh...'

'You _actually_ went to Carly and Uncle Bo's past with her?'

'I did and oh, Brady... I saw a lot; you can't even begin to imagine and everything's clearer to me now, especially about Mum... she went through so much...'

Her cell, which was lying on Brady's coffee table began to ring, interrupting her. Melanie reached out to answer it, from the caller I.D she saw it was Nicholas. 'What's up, Nick?'

'Alistair's located Steve Johnson and he _is_ Bo's contact,' Nicholas said, 'And Steve promised to pass our message to him.'

'Oh thank God!' Melanie exclaimed, reaching for Brady's hand, Brady looking at her inquiringly. It was just a matter of time... Bo _will_ return.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Melanie composed the email herself; making sure it showed no exaggeration but at the same time explaining to Bo the seriousness of Carly's condition and the urgency of his presence. Nicholas and Brady sat on either side of Melanie on the couch as she typed, Abby sitting on an ottoman close to her. Shawn Douglas leaned over from the back of the couch. After much arguing with Nicholas, it was finally decided Shawn Douglas had to know what they've been up to. Annoyed at their initial lack of faith in him, Shawn D had snappishly said he was going to suggest their idea to them.

'What about your Mum?' Melanie had asked warily.

'I don't care what she thinks,' was Shawn D's unexpectedly harsh reply, sealing his approval of their plan and they apologised to him, not daring to ask him how he felt about Hope's new boyfriend.

'What do you guys think?' Melanie asked anxiously.

The others took turns reading the message, nodding approval. After adding their names at the end of the email, Melanie handed the laptop to Nicholas who immediately entered Alistair's email, then sent it. Alistair was to forward it to Steve who then will pass it on to Bo. 'Well, it's done.' Nicholas said, closing the lid. 'Now all we'll have to do is wait and hope Bo will drag himself from what he's doing and get back here soon.'

'You'll see, he'll be back,' Shawn Douglas replied, moving round the back of the couch to sit on Brady's arm chair. 'He can't know about Carly and Starr and stay away. Maybe he didn't handle things great with Carly but he's not heartless. He'll be back, you'll see and then he and Carly can take it from there.'

'Uh Shawn… even if he would want to get back with Carly, even you can't expect her to take him back just like that.' Abby said. 'It's either going to be a reconciliation or closure but they're going to have a long talk. The last time he tried talking to her she was in so much pain she could barely stay in the same room with him. You should've heard what she accused him of especially.'

'What's that?'

'That he was only with her until Hope wanted him again.'

'Christ…' Shawn Douglas shook his head, vividly picturing Carly broken-hearted, trying to be brave but the pain consuming her. She must have felt a huge revival of hope the day she found out she was pregnant with Starr.

'So, it wouldn't bother you if Bo does decide to get back with Mum?' asked Nicholas.

'Dude, first off… I hate what he did to Carly. Of the women in the world, he had no right using her as a backup and I hate the way the families sided with Mum like she didn't do anything wrong. This isn't the first time she would do something like this; just because she knew Dad loved her enough to get past it eventually and try to make amends.' Shawn Douglas' tone was bitter.

Only this time Mum came back, thought Melanie, and it wasn't because of Bo either.

'Mel, Nick… I'm so sorry about what Carly must have gone through; with my parents and the family. I don't know what's going to happen when Dad comes home but if he really wants to be with Carly again, I hope this time it will be for the right reasons and nobody in the family will have any say about their relationship if there's going to be one.'

'Try telling that to your grandfather,' Abby said sarcastically, her head resting against Nicholas' leg. 'You should've heard what he called Carly at the hospital.' She repeated the vicious name Victor tagged Carly with.

'He actually called her that?' Shawn Douglas was horrified. 'Seriously?'

'He almost broke my neck, what do you think?' Melanie snapped. 'Hating Mum feeds his bruised ego.'

'Don't worry you two, I'm going to talk to him… he can't get away doing something like that.'

'You do that,' Nicholas said, his tone hard. 'Because I've got the means to deal with Victor Kiriakis if he touches my sister or defame Mum's character again. And that goes for anybody else in this town who dares. Mum's not going to be all alone this time; she's got her family to stand by her.'

'Damn right,' Melanie agreed, her tone matching her brother's.

'Chill out, you two; what happened to Carly while I was away isn't going to happen again. Uncle Roman told me he talked to the family about Carly but I'm going to have a few words with them myself.'

'I hope that includes your Mum too.' Nicholas replied. 'No offence but what Mum went through when she came back here was mostly because of Hope.'

'None taken, I pretty much told her that and that was before I saw her with that Aiden guy.'

'Yeah, is it really serious between them?' Melanie asked curiously.

'She says it is but I don't buy it. That's why I really want my Dad to be with Carly for the right reasons, not because of anything else. If he can't do that then Carly's better off without him; I don't want her to get hurt again.'

The doorbell suddenly rang and Brady got up to answer the door. 'Maggie,' he said in surprise at the sight of the woman in his door way.

'Hello, dear,' Maggie kissed Brady on the cheek and he made way for her.

'Hi, Aunt Maggie,' Shawn Douglas rose to hug her.

'Hope told me you were in town, I was wondering when you'll drop by the mansion.'

'I was going to later, what are you doing here?'

'I actually came over to talk to Melanie; and Nicky. I went by Carly's earlier and Molly said you'd be here.'

'We'll give you some privacy then, come on Abby.' Abby and Shawn Douglas followed Brady out to the roof.

Maggie turned to face Carly's grim-faced children. 'Melanie, Nicky…'

'It's _Nicholas_ if you don't mind,' was Nicholas' cool reply.

'Of course… I'm sorry, Nicholas. I went over to the hospital to visit Carly and Starr and I heard what happened. I am so sorry Victor lost his temper like that, I hope he didn't hurt you.'

'Lost his temper? Maggie, he had his fingers wrapped round my throat!' Melanie protested.

'And he's just lucky I decided to take his age to account otherwise he would've ended up with black eyes and a broken jaw, especially after what he called our mother.' Nicholas added, his expression one of anger.

Maggie's face was red with embarrassment. 'Again, I'm really sorry he did that.'

'No apology's going to erase what he did, or who he is. He's always going to be Victor Kiriakis, a career criminal who thinks he has the right to judge and play God with people's lives. I'll never understand why you married him, he doesn't deserve you.'

'Melanie, when we first got together I realised what would make our relationship really work is overlooking his flaws. Maybe he has the chequered past you reminded him of but overall he's a changed man, he loves his family and he's a legitimate businessman now. What he did to you and said about Carly, it was in the heat of the moment, please.'

'I cannot believe you're making excuses for him like this,' Melanie said incredulously.

'I'm not making excuses, sweetie; I just want you to understand- it's not easy hearing your past being talked about after so many years. He's not the man he was years ago, his past with Carly is water under the bridge.'

'So… by calling Mum a whore, Victor was more than justified?' Melanie asked sarcastically.

'Of course not, he had no right to say that about her.'

'What would've been better then; interloper, home-wrecker maybe?' Nicholas asked coldly. 'Isn't that what you all regarded our mother as?'

Maggie looked even more embarrassed. 'That's past tense…'

'A lot of things are past tense to you people,' Nicholas shouted, losing his temper.

'Nick , don't…' Melanie pleaded, seeing Maggie flinch at Nicholas' harsh tone.

'No I'm going to; I can't stand hearing any more of this! "Water under the bridge" Mrs Kiriakis? Is that the same way you regarded our mother's past with Bo? Is that why you overlooked your niece's "flaws" and decided to regard Mum and Bo's past as "water under the bridge", by pretending it wasn't important just to make her feel better about herself after she left her husband?'

'That's not what happened…' Maggie denied weakly. Shawn Douglas climbed back in, followed by the others looking anxious, having heard Nicholas's angry words.

'Don't you insult my intelligence. You told Melanie nothing of our mother's past with Bo because it was "water under the bridge", you all practically acted like it never happened! Carly Manning's no old flame, she was a woman who was like a mother to Shawn D, a woman Bo almost married! How dare you come here now and expect us to understand your husband's behaviour! His past with Mum isn't water under the bridge for him or he wouldn't have publicly disparaged her in the first place!'

Melanie, Brady, Abby and Shawn Douglas were now very uncomfortable. They were very fond of Maggie and hated seeing her looking so stricken and embarrassed by Nicholas' tirade but how could they disagree with Nicholas or not take his side when he was telling the truth? And Melanie couldn't help but feel her relationship with Carly would've been a whole lot better if Maggie and the rest of the family had done right by Carly and told her everything instead of pretending what she and Bo had was completely new and callously dismissed their past and deep love.

Maggie couldn't meet Nicholas Alamain's eyes, momentarily speechless before finding the courage to quietly reply, 'Yes, Nicholas… you're right. While I didn't mean it the way it sounded, there are a lot of things we are guilty of and could've done. I get it and I'm so sorry Melanie; we should've told you, especially me, instead of maintaining the status quo. It wasn't fair to Carly at all especially after what she went through before she came back to Salem. I'm sorry for that and again I'm really sorry, both of you.'

Melanie saw the genuine remorse on Maggie's face and the distress in her voice so without a word went to her and hugged her, stroking Maggie's red hair. 'It's okay,' she said rather gruffly. 'I won't press charges, for your sake. But Nick, Shawn D and I've already discussed it, until Mum wakes up and has her say, Victor's not allowed to visit Starr again. And he's not to go anywhere Mum either, we're going to arrange with Roman to assign a guard outside her room.'

'Come on, isn't that taking things to the extreme?' Maggie protested.

'No, it's not,' Melanie said, quietly but firmly. 'Until Victor realised Phillip's wife was Carly Manning's daughter, he was going to help Vivian kill me. And you may think he's changed but he's a violent, calculating man and we have the right to protect them from him. That's just how it is, Maggie.'

'Melanie…'

'No, Aunt Maggie.' Shawn Douglas interrupted, his tone also firm. 'He can't be trusted around them, not after what he did to Melanie.'

Brady put his arm around his girlfriend protectively. 'I have to agree with them, Maggie. Victor went too far; he could've killed her that day. And he hates Carly, you can't overlook that no matter how you try. You just can't.'

Maggie Horton Kiriakis had no reply to that statement. Face still red, she left the loft in silence, sliding the door behind her.

::::::::::::::

'Do you feel better now?' Abby asked, stroking Nicholas' head resting on her lap. 'Less angry?'

Nicholas grimaced. 'I'm so sorry darling… I know she's your great aunt or whatever but she sounded so sanctimonious that I just snapped.'

'Aunt Maggie's heart's in the right place, always. But even sweet people like her can slip up and make mistakes sometimes.'

'And I made my own share of them and I'm anything but sweet.'

'Hon…' Abby pleaded. 'We've been through this. No more guilt trips and I'm pretty sure Brady's told Melanie the same thing. The past's behind you both now, don't keep bringing it up, okay? The main difference between you and Melanie and Victor is you're sorry about the past, he isn't. In his mind, he's Carly's victim, not the other way round. And that makes him a total jerk.'

'An understatement Abigail; I can drum up several more suitable tags for that old bastard.'

'Enough about him, let's not let him ruin the rest of our evening.' Abby pleaded. They'd gone out on a double date as Shawn Douglas had gone to his grandmother Caroline's house for dinner and were now relaxing on the couch in Carly's den listening to Mozart in low volume as Frankie and Molly had already gone to bed. Since Molly was occupying Carly's room and Frankie the guest room, this was where Nicholas slept, refusing to let Melanie switch with him. Thanks to a sophisticated communication system, Frankie was getting a lot of work from D.C done as he was reluctant to leave Salem until Carly was better while Tanner had assured Molly he was holding the fort well at home and may come over himself.

Nicholas' handsome features softened, reaching up to caress Abby's cheek. 'You're right… I'm sorry.'

Abby smiled back but then it faltered.

'Hey… what's wrong darling?'

'I suddenly have a thought…' Abby paused and Nicholas sat up to pull her close.

'What?'

Abby's eyes were troubled as she looked at Nicholas. 'First off, I love you.'

'I love you too,' Nicholas kissed her tenderly. 'But…?'

'But what's going to happen when Carly comes out of the coma? You'll be here a while and then you'll leave. So what's going to happen with us?'

'You're worried about us?'

'Don't I have a reason to be? Salem's not your home and I've never believed in long distance relationships.'

Nicholas smiled, brushing back a few strands of hair from her face. 'I'm not a believer of that either. And if you weren't so scared about losing me, you would've given me the chance to tell you that on the issue of us being together, the ball's in your court.'

Abby frowned. 'In my court? What do you mean?'

'I have a huge conglomerate to run; sometimes I have to go on business trips. But I can live anywhere I like and still efficiently run Alamain Industries. So, you have two options. I can open the Alamain mansion and stay in Salem with you or you can move to Europe with me. Either way works for me.'

'Oh…' Abby looked so sheepish that Nicholas couldn't help chuckling, his hand stroking her neck. 'So darling… what would you prefer? I stay here with you or you come with me?'

'Well I… I love the idea of living in Europe with you, that would be so amazing. And being in Salem with me, at least you'll get to be near Carly and the baby, Melanie too of course.' She shrugged. 'Either option's great.'

'But you still have to pick one.' Nicholas reminded.

'I know.' She shrugged again. 'I guess I'll have to think about it some more.'

'Sure… no pressure. At least you know either one you finally chose, we won't lose each other.'

'No, we won't,' Abby held his face with both hands, loving him so much. They exchanged another passion- filled kiss, Nicholas' lips moving to the side of her neck; his hands sliding under her top to caress her breasts. Abby gasped at his intimate touch, desire for him creeping through her body as she clung to him.

'Upstairs?' Nicholas whispered. 'Melanie's at Brady's… She'll probably be there all night.'

'Okay,' Abby whispered back, hoping he was right and Frankie and Molly wouldn't hear them. Turning off the music, Nicholas drew her to her feet and they went upstairs hand in hand. As soon as he locked the door behind them, he crushed Abby against his body, exchanging urgent, eager kisses with Abby as she unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off him with trembling fingers, running her hands down his muscular chest. Nicholas slipped her top over her head and tossed it on the floor, slowly walking her backwards to the bed until she sank against the mattress. Moving over her, he kissed her again, moving down to the top of her breasts, feeling her hands stroking his head as he moved to her stomach and unfastened her jeans, sliding them off her slim legs. Kicking off his sneakers, he removed the rest of his clothes while she sat up to peel off her lacy bra and panties, her eyes not leaving his. Joining her on the bed, Nicholas explored every inch of Abby with his hands and mouth and she wrapped her legs around him, her need for him at its peak.

Staring down at her, his eyes dark with passion, Nicholas slowly pushed his way into her and Abby cried out softly, her hands gripping his shoulders. Slowly he moved within her and she matched his rhythm, hands feverishly caressing, lips locked and in no time took each other over the edge.

::::::::::::::::

Standing on the roof where with Isabella she'd watched her mother share a dance with Bo, Melanie gazed up at the night sky looking for the North Star, finally finding it - the star that guided the lost traveller home. Melanie wondered if Carly sought for it the night she returned to Salem, vividly imagining her scared and uncertain of the future and wondering where to start looking for the daughter she came back to protect. Forgive yourself; Isabella had advised her; Abby and Brady telling her the same thing. Melanie was willing to try but she wondered if she'll be totally free of her guilt. After all, part of Carly's hurting had been because of her.

Hearing footsteps, Melanie turned as Brady came up to her, handing her a cup of coffee. 'Thanks,' she murmured, taking it from him and took a sip.

'You think Uncle Bo's got the message yet?' Brady asked, sipping his.

'We can only hope he has. Once he reads it, Bo has to realise he has to come home.' Melanie sighed and in the moonlight, Brady saw her pretty face looked rather wistful. 'What is it?'

'Bo would've been my father if things had turned out differently years ago. Don't get me wrong I love Daniel, but I'll always look at Bo differently now and keep thinking over what might have been.'

'It's only natural, given what Mum showed you during that journey of yours.'

'A lot. They were so much in love, Brady; very happy and making plans then it was all taken away from them. You should've been there; you would see their history was so great even though they had only three years together. They had such a deep, passionate love; somehow I felt they were connected on a spiritual level. They had a symbolic Mayan wedding and it was the most moving thing I ever saw.'

'A symbolic wedding?' Brady asked with interest.

'Uh huh. Mum wasn't free to marry him legally then but that didn't stop Bo from wanting them to exchange vows and make her his spiritual partner. Oh I saw a lot. Not only did they lose each other, I missed out having a normal childhood… having Mum and Bo and Shawn D…' Melanie felt a tear roll down her cheek.

'Hey…' Brady put his arm round her, drawing her closer.

'My life would've been totally different, I wouldn't have these scars within me; I would've had a proper home and Mum would've been safe and happy with Bo. Why did it have to happen? All she ever wanted was to be happy.'

Brady pressed a kiss on top of Melanie's head. 'I sometimes wonder what my life would've been if Mum hadn't died so young. I'm no stranger to bitterness and resentment, Melanie. I was a wild boy growing up, getting into scrapes; hating my father for replacing Mum with Marlena; cursing fate for not letting me know my Mum when she was alive. I always looked for an excuse to be angry.'

Meanie sighed; she'd been the same way too. 'I guess that's why we ended up close friends.' She raised her head to look at him. 'We're two of a kind, you and me.'

'We sure are,' Brady said softly. 'Each other's port in the storm for so long. Whatever our lives would've been, we would've been close- each other's favourite cousin.'

Melanie smiled. 'Yeah… I think so. But… I love what we are now.'

'I second that.' Taking the mug from her, he laid it and his on the ledge before drawing her into his arms, kissing her until she was breathless. 'You complete me,' he whispered, pushing back strands of her from her forehead. 'I love you so much.'

'I love you too. How did it take me so long to realise that?'

'You do now and that's all that matters, isn't it?' Brady smiled down her, exchanging another passionate kiss with her, his arms tight round her waist.

When Brady finally pulled away, his fingers slowly caressing her cheek, Melanie wondered if he was going to take her inside and make love to her. If that was his intention she was more than game. 'What?' she asked, suddenly feeling a bit shy.

'I feel a strong need to dance with you,' Brady replied, smiling at her.

'D...Dance?' Melanie stammered, her mind going back to 1991 where her mother danced with Bo on the very same roof they were standing on. It felt almost like déjà vu. 'There's no music,' she said, unintentionally repeating Carly's words.

'Let's use our imagination,' taking her hands, Brady draped her arms round his neck, encircling her waist with his arms. 'Think of your favourite song, play it in your head.'

Closing her eyes, Melanie could hear the music and the opening lyrics. 'It's on,' she smiled.

'Good.' Slowly Brady moved her across the floor in a graceful slow dance and Melanie soon forgot her surroundings and imagined she and Brady were in a ballroom decked out in evening clothes and dancing under a chandelier.

'We're stopping?' Melanie asked as he stopped, his arms still holding her. In reply, Brady brushed her lips with his then let her go to climb through the window.

Melanie waited then smiled in delight as she heard the same song she'd played in her head coming from Brady's CD player. Of course he knew her favourite song! Brady came out, holding the player in his hand, smiling at her. Placing it on the ledge, he held his arms to her and she went back to him and they slowly danced to Adele's _Make You Feel My Love_. Their first dance as a couple.

When they made love later, it was both passionate and tender. Brady lifted her into his arms and carried her to his bedroom; kissing her before shedding off her clothes carefully as though she would break before lowering her on the bed and took his clothes off. Melanie felt her senses reel from Brady's passion and sensuality; stroking his head as he parted her legs to pleasure her, the heat searing through her arching body and she found herself calling his name, moaning at the sweet hot torture.

Savouring her response to his touch, Brady moved up, kissed her hard and entered her, her arms locking round his neck, her legs gripping his hips. She made him whole, she belonged to him now… body, mind and soul. _And I will never lose her, never_ , Brady thought as they moved in unison, their mutual passion rising and they became one person.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _You need to come home, please. Mum found out she was pregnant before you left Salem. The baby's been born via Caesarean, a baby girl. But Mum is very ill, the pregnancy caused her to develop Eclampsia and she's been in a coma since. Please Bo, Mum's condition is pretty serious; your place right now is by her side. Find it in your heart to be here for her at this time, she needs you._

 _Come home,_

 _Melanie, Nicholas, Abby, Brady and Shawn Douglas._

'Oh God… princess…' tears slid down Bo's cheeks as he read Melanie's email again. The bad feeling he'd been having for some time has been confirmed.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Ciara Brady felt her heart skip at the sight of their baby sister nestled in the incubator, falling in love with her immediately. 'Oh…' she whispered, unable to stop staring at her. 'She's so cute and pretty!'

'She is, isn't she?' Shawn Douglas smiled, looking down at Starr as well.

Ciara pressed a hand against the glass; completely drawn to the sleeping baby. 'Hi Starr… I'm Ciara, your sister. I can't wait to play with you.' She said softly.

'Don't worry, you'll be able soon; we're all going to have fun with her.' Shawn assured her. 'Starr was born a little early so they have to keep her here for a while. But she'll be able to go home soon though and you'll get to visit her at Carly's house.'

At the mention of Carly, Ciara went red as guilt filled her. 'Will Dr. Manning let me come?' she asked hesitantly.

' _Let_ you come? What do you mean by that, munchkin?'

Ciara swallowed and went even redder, unable to answer her big brother's question. Shawn Douglas put his arm round her shoulders, determined to get to the bottom of her odd question. To his alarm, a tear rolled down the child's cheek. 'What's wrong, tell me please. Why would you think Carly won't let you visit Starr?'

'I… I was very mean to her,' Ciara mumbled, not meeting Shawn Douglas' eyes. 'I thought she wanted to steal Daddy away from us. So when she moved in… I… I got scissors and ruined her clothes…'

' _Ciara!_ ' Shawn Douglas exclaimed, shocked his sweet, affectionate little sister would do such a thing and to a woman he loved so dearly.

Ciara winced, more tears pouring down her cheeks. 'I'm sorry,' she sniffled.

Shawn Douglas glared at her. 'Who put you up to it?' he demanded. 'Who asked you to do that?'

'No one asked me to but she was making Mummy sad; I saw her and Daddy kissing and then I heard Mummy talking to Uncle Justin…'

'Okay, that's enough.' Shawn Douglas struggled to control his temper. It wasn't exactly Ciara's fault, a child her age would jump into conclusions if the circumstances weren't understood but it still made him very angry. 'Ciara, you do realize you did a terrible thing to Carly who I'm willing to bet did all she could to be friends with you?'

Ciara bit her lip, nodding; remembering the times Carly offered to read to her or take her out but got coldly rebuffed. Even then she reluctantly saw that Carly was pretty and seemed to like her but Ciara had more loyalty towards her mother thus refused to give her a chance.

 _How could they let this happen?_ Shawn Douglas steamed. Maybe the families didn't put her up to it but they did nothing to discourage Ciara's dislike either. 'Listen to me now, what happened between Mum and Dad had nothing to do with Carly; whoever told you that lied to you and I don't want you to ever think that way about Carly again, _understood_?'

'Okay but _please_ don't be mad at me, Shawn D…. I'm sorry, I really am.' Ciara pleaded, rather scared by her brother's hard tone. He'd never spoken to her that way before.

With difficulty, Shawn Douglas let his anger die down. 'Honey, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad about what you did, but not with you. Come…' taking her hand, he led her to a nearby seat and as simply as he could, Shawn Douglas revealed their father's past with Carly; emphasizing the times she was there for them. How Carly took good care of him after going down the oil shaft he fell in, curing their father of a deadly disease, comforting him during the miserable two months Bo was missing and why she eventually left Salem. Ciara listened without a word, wringing her small hands as she thought about her past unkindness.

'Carly's a sweet, loving, wonderful woman and I was very lucky to have her while Mum was gone, so was Dad. So, if you really want a relationship with Starr, you're going to have to get along with Carly from now on. Don't listen to any one who says she's a bad person because it's _not_ true.'

'Okay.' Ciara said in a small voice. 'But do you think Carly will let me come over and play with Starr… after what I did?'

'I don't think Carly even remembers what you did and if I were you, I would do all I can to make it up to her.'

'I will, I _promise_ I will.' Ciara said fervently. 'I want to see her now, and tell her I'm sorry.'

Shawn Douglas hesitated.

'Shawn D, I want to see Carly.' Ciara persisted.

'Well munchkin, I'll take you over to see her if you like but Carly won't be able to talk to you. She's very sick right now and she's… well unconscious.'

'I still want to see her, please.' Ciara replied, gripping his hand. 'She might hear me if I talk to her.'

'Okay, sure.' He pulled her to her feet. With one last longing glance at Starr, Ciara followed her brother to the elevator, more than ready and determined to make things right.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **What are you thinking about right now?**

Melanie grinned at Brady's text message and typed her reply. **You.**

 **How do you feel?** He typed back.

Since they acknowledged their love for each other, it's been like a dream for Melanie; for the first time in ages very happy even in the middle of her worry over Carly. After all the bitterness and disappointments of the past, Melanie finally found her soul mate and she couldn't wait for Carly to recover and give her blessing, which meant a lot to her. Daniel was rather taken aback when she and Brady told him about them and somewhat reluctantly said he was okay about it. Melanie saw it was more of fatherly protectiveness towards her than disapproval towards Brady; considering his son-in-law slept with his wife, betraying and devastating them both. Now Melanie was in a new chapter of her life and so was Brady, who constantly told her she was his light and the love of his life thus would be lost without her. Frankie and Molly on their part were delighted about her and Brady. Jennifer however was still trying to get used to the idea of Nicholas dating Abby, according to Daniel who had to listen to her worry over her daughter's boyfriend. Being the son of the man who caused Carly so much pain and heartache, she didn't want history to repeat itself. Daniel, who had gotten to know Nicholas, did all he could to assure her that wasn't going to happen.

She decided to be provocative. **Empty** , she typed. **What are you going to do about it?**

 **Plenty…If you're game that is.**

 **What do you think, Mr Black?** Melanie stifled a giggle as she sat at Carly's bedside.

 **See you tonight then, sweetheart. I love you. Kiss Carly for me.**

 **I will, love you back.**

Slipping her cell back into her pocket, Melanie leaned over her mother, pressing a kiss on the pale cheek. 'I've found the love you once had, Mum.' She said softly, brushing back a few strands of hair from Carly's forehead. 'And it's so wonderful and real and… more than I ever imagined. I've found my soul mate and my happiness's only going to be complete when you have yours back. And you will, Mum. He's coming back, I just know he's coming back… _to you_. And you'll go back to living the love you've always deserved. You and Bo belong together, Mum; I really hope you'll forget the past and let him back in.' she turned as the door opened.

'Hey Melanie, look who's here.' Shawn Douglas led Ciara into the room.

'Hi Ciara, you came to visit Starr?' Melanie smiled down at the tongue tied girl who could only nod.

'She came to visit Carly too, didn't you munchkin?' Shawn Douglas gently pushed Ciara towards the woman lying on the bed. The child turned to look at her brother as though she needed more reassurance before moving nearer to Carly.

'Hi Carly,' she said at last, her voice trembling a bit. 'I'm sorry you're sick. And I want to say, I'm really sorry for the way I acted to you. When you get better, I… I really want us to be friends. I'm really sorry.' She began to cry softly.

'Hey… hey…' Melanie got to Ciara before Shawn D did, putting her arms round her. 'Come on, there's nothing to cry about, honey. Oh, don't… it's going to be okay.' She shushed her, stroking her hair, while Shawn Douglas walked up to hug Ciara from behind. Melanie looked at him over Ciara's head inquiringly, mouthing _what's going on?_

'Ciara wanted to get some things off her chest, she's afraid Carly won't let her be around Starr due to … shall we say… _past events_?' Shawn Douglas quietly explained.

'Oh honey… of course she'll let you be with Starr as much as you want, don't you think that way.' Melanie wiped Ciara's cheeks with a Kleenex she fished out of her pocket. 'Whatever you did or said… that's all in the past now; Mum will tell you that. And you're sorry about it too and that's good. That's nothing to cry about, okay?' She kissed her on the forehead, hugging her.

'You got that, Ciara?' Shawn Douglas asked, rubbing her shoulder.

Ciara nodded, feeling better from Melanie's well-meaning words. 'Do you think Carly heard me?' she asked.

'I'm pretty sure she did, honey.' Melanie assured her. 'And she'll more than willing to always have you over to play with Starr.'

Smiling at Melanie faintly, Ciara walked back to Carly's bedside, laying her small hand on hers. 'Get better soon, Carly, okay?' she said before leaning down to kiss Carly's cheek.

::::::::::::

Maggie and Victor had a fight over the incident at the hospital. While he concurred that he lost his temper, Victor felt Melanie should apologise to him, not the other way round and to Maggie's horror, completely disapproved of Melanie's relationship with Brady, who had wasted no time informing them about it.

'So now Carly's bastard's got her claws on my _grandson_ now. What's next… that sanctimonious son of hers making a play on Ciara when she's older?' he raged.

'You're out of control!' cried Maggie. 'What _is_ the matter with you, don't you think it's time you let go of the past? Carly's given you a new grandchild for god sake; do you honestly think you're going to have any sort of relationship with Starr if you're going to keep hating her mother?'

Victor glared at his wife, his mouth stubbornly set in a thin line. 'Carly's done nothing but ruin my son's life the same way she ruined mine, almost destroying his marriage for good because it amused her...'

'No, no… you're _not_ to do that again!' Maggie swiftly interrupted. ' _Nobody's_ going to put that on Carly ever again Victor, _enough_. The whole time we buried our heads in the sand when we knew what _really_ happened and who was really to blame.'

'I know very well who's to blame Maggie and I still hold her responsible!' Victor spat.

Maggie stared back at him steadily, her hand just itching to slap Victor across the face. 'Look Shawn Douglas in the eye and tell him that then,' she replied, her voice calm even though she felt like screaming at him. 'You tell your grandson, who never forgot who Carly was or what meant to him, _everything_ you just said. And maybe in turn, he'll remind you what _you_ tried to do to his father all those years ago, just because Carly found out what you did to get her to marry you in the first place. Also tell him you'll continue hating Carly until the day you die because years ago, she ended a marriage that was never a marriage to begin with, a marriage based on _lies and manipulation._ Victor, if you can't let go of your indefensible hate, like Bo and the rest of the family somehow managed to overlook aspects of _your_ past; then I can't continue with this marriage.'

'So now you're threatening me with a divorce?' Victor taunted. 'I would've thought you were above…'

'It's not a threat.' Maggie snapped, infuriated now. 'And don't you dare talk to me like that; I _won't_ be mocked by you, Victor.' She glared at him so fiercely that Victor was completely taken aback; seeing a different side of his usually gentle wife.

'Maggie…' he began, walking towards her, hands outstretched.

' _Don't_ touch me,' was Maggie's cold reply. 'I'll move my things in the guestroom in the meantime.' Her heels angrily clicked on the floor as she left the study, her heart clenching at the idea of leaving Victor but determined and ready to if he forced her hand. She'd said what needed to be said; now it was up to him to ponder hard over it.

::::::::::::

A few days later, Carly took a turn for the worse. Dr. Long had a serious talk with Carly's family, Daniel and Jennifer. 'Her temperature and blood pressure's increasing even further. We're doing all we can to keep it at bay but…'

'But what?' Frankie demanded.

'Carly might have another cardiac arrest and well… this time it could be fatal. I'm sorry.'

Melanie and Nicholas exchanged looks of despair. Molly bit her lip willing not to cry while Frankie scowled, refusing to believe his sister won't make it. Jennifer however couldn't keep the tears back and Daniel put his arms round her in consolation as she sobbed against his shoulder. On arriving after being summoned, Shawn Douglas, Brady and Abby consoled Melanie and Nicholas and offering kind words to Frankie.

'We won't lose her,' Melanie said bravely as the tears slid down her cheeks. 'We're _not going_ to lose her.'

'Keep believing that, sweetheart.' Brady urged, holding her close. 'It's going to be fine, she'll get through this.'

They took turns at keeping vigil at Carly's side, ignoring all advice to go home. Frankie slipped a prayer card in his sister's hand, pressing a kiss on her palm as he reminisced about their childhood. Nicholas read to her from her favourite book of poems, Abby taking over from him. Molly sponged Carly's hot forehead, believing with all her heart she will recover. The night it was Shawn Douglas' turn to sit with Carly, holding her hand the whole time; Caroline arrived with flowers, Kayla accompanying her. Ignoring his aunt, whom he was not on speaking terms with, Shawn Douglas rose from his chair. 'Grandma.'

'Hello dear,' Caroline said rather absently, her eyes on the ailing woman on the bed. She'd wanted to come since Roman broke the news of Starr's birth but shame and guilt had prevented her from doing so. And Shawn Douglas' angry talk with her hadn't helped matters. 'How is she?'

'She's in a bad way. The doctors are doing their best; we just have to hope for a miracle. And what are _you_ doing here?' Shawn Douglas asked Kayla rudely.

'Shawn D,' Caroline admonished.

Shawn Douglas ignored her, glaring at Kayla. 'After all that stuff you told Frankie about Carly, why bother coming in here since we all know how you feel about the woman who was once your friend. You've really got some nerve.'

Kayla turned away, her face red.

'Shawn D, please… now's not the time to do this.' Caroline pleaded.

'Well, maybe I feel like doing it; it's not like she has any trouble badmouthing Carly all over the place and almost getting her fired. Yeah, I heard about _that_ , _Aunt_ Kayla. How you can live with yourself, I can't begin to imagine.'

'She's…'

'Grandma, don't. _Don't_ apologize for her. It's not like she's sorry anyway.' Shane Douglas spat, at the same time keeping his voice low. 'Excuse me; I'm going to the bathroom.' He left the two women alone with the patient, closing the door behind him.

'He's just angry honey,' Caroline touched Kayla's arm as her daughter turned back to her, her face expressionless. 'And you should understand, Carly was like a mother to him, he never forgot her like we all chose to.'

Kayla sighed heavily. Shawn Douglas was wrong, she _was_ sorry and had been since Frankie's verbal attack on her. No one knew of her visits to Carly's room where she left flowers and "Get Well" balloons or long minutes watching Starr and wondering how she could make it up to Carly. 'I know, Mum,' she said at last. 'And when Carly wakes up, how can I ever face her? Everybody knows she left her job here because of me and I let her, not giving a damn what the staff would think. I've been so heartless and cruel like Daniel said.' she moved to Carly's side. 'She was my friend and what I did to her… it was like another person did and said all that,' she said, her voice trembling as Caroline put her hands on her shoulders. 'Carly, I'm sorry. I wish you can hear me… I'm so sorry for everything.' She took Carly's hand and held to her cheek, pain and regret filling her heart. She'd accused Carly of breaking up her brother's marriage, reported her to the board for the sole purpose of getting her license seized, and was very pleased when Carly was passed over to be Lexie's successor. Like several members of the family, she had a lot of be guilty about and while it was all right to say they were sorry, starting over with the woman they wronged so much was going to be difficult.

Caroline patted her daughter's back, looking down at Carly as well. She'd seen Starr and the sight of the beautiful baby had made her cry as she remembered during the months Carly carried her, she'd made no calls or visits to her about her health nor brought gifts for the baby… _nothing_. She felt the same way Kayla was feeling, how will they ever face Carly when she woke up?

:::::::::

Melanie jerked awake, raising her eyes sleepily when she felt a kiss on her forehead. 'Oh hey,' she said, stroking Brady's cheek as when he sat next to her.

'Have you had anything to eat?' he asked solicitously.

'Not since lunch.' Melanie sat up. 'But it's okay, I'm not hungry.'

'Sweetheart, I know you're worried about Carly but you're going to have to keep your strength up. You'll be no good to her if you end up sick yourself.' Brady admonished.

'I know hun, you're right.' Melanie said meekly. 'I should take something.'

'Should I run out and get you a burger?'

'No, no… you stay here with Mum, I'll go raid the vending machine. Got any quarters?'

Brady fished out a handful from his jacket pocket and gave them to her. Kissing him, Melanie opened the door and stepped into the lobby, turning round the corner to where the vending machines stood. She looked up as she heard a ding and the sound of the elevator doors opening. Curious, she turned back and stopped short, unable to believe her eyes at first. 'Oh my God,' she whispered. ' _Oh my God!_ '

Unshaven, bundled in a leather jacket, a bag slung over one shoulder, stood Bo.

Rushing across the linoleum tiled floor, she flung herself into his outstretched arms, crying and hugging him tightly. 'You're here, you're finally here… _thank you_ , _thank you!_ ' she sobbed, frantically kissing his cheek.

Bo pulled away but held her face between his hands, his handsome brown eyes wide and anxious. 'Am I too late?' he whispered, his voice hoarse and shaking.

'No,' Melanie whispered back, tears pouring down her cheeks.

'Where is she?'

Melanie took him by the hand and led him to Carly's room.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Before he even got Melanie's forwarded email, Bo had felt a sense of dread and anxiety about Carly but assumed it was because he'd left town without seeing her. The last attempt had brought forth bottled bitterness and pain and he'd found himself unable to ever face her again. He never imagined the next time he would, she would be lying in a hospital bed.

Disbelief, shock and anger had run through him when he read Melanie's email. _Mum found out she was pregnant before you left Salem._ And he'd known nothing about it. But then again why would a woman who had every reason to hate him tell him she was carrying his child. A child she would consider more of hers than theirs, given what he took from her… their second chance and her dignity. No, he couldn't judge her for keeping the pregnancy from him.

 _The pregnancy caused her to develop Eclampsia and she's been in a coma since._ He'd _felt_ something was wrong, unable to shake the sense all was not well with Carly; something that went beyond hurting over their breakup. From the moment his fears were confirmed the world stopped and shock had set in, followed by fear for Carly and agonising pain he hadn't been there for her.

 _The baby's been born via Caesarean, a baby girl._

A baby girl… at long last they have a child they could see themselves in… Carly's greatest wish finally realised, at last! But Carly was still in a coma and Eclampsia was life threatening. Melanie didn't have to tell him to come home, he was more than ready.

Steve told him to go. 'She needs you and you're about done here anyway; we've got more than enough Intel to bring down DiMera for good. One of our guys will take over to wrap things up. Go.' Steve had not only been his contact but also his confidant, fully aware of the other real reason Bo left Salem in the first place hence had no objections about Bo wanting to go home.

Thus, after handing over the last remaining Intel and Steve's superiors sending a replacement to complete the mission, Bo had taken the first flight to America. _Let her live…_ he'd prayed silently and frantically for the first time in years. _Please don't take her away, don't take her away!_

He barely ate anything during the long flight, having no appetite and impatient to be on the ground, to see Carly and their baby girl. He barely remembered going through customs and hailing a taxi, stopping in front of the hospital, running up the steps and entering the elevator. But he clearly remembered Melanie running to him; her arms round his neck and he was jolted to reality as he hugged her back. _He was home._

Bo's stomach knotted painfully as Melanie led him into Carly's room. Brady sprang up from his chair, amazed to see him. 'Uncle Bo…' he gasped.

Bo didn't heed his nephew; his eyes only on the woman on the bed. Carly lay quiet and still; fragile, helpless, ghostly pale and attached to wires and tubes; face half hidden by the oxygen mask. Melanie and Brady could only watch silently as Bo moved closer to the bed, sat beside Carly and stared down at her intently as though willing her to open her eyes. Taking her lifeless hand, he brought it to his lips. Melanie's mind went back to something younger Carly had said to his younger self and vice versa. How they never needed words between them and their own definition of Heaven, _the place where all that is not music is silence._ The sheer emotion on Bo's face as he kissed her mother's hand and pressed it against his cheek told Melanie more than enough, the mere silence of the room was heavy with the love emitting from the tired but alert traveller for the sick woman on the bed.

 _I should've called Roman, asked him to check on her the moment I sensed something was wrong_ … thought Bo, anguished. _How will she ever forgive me?_

'Princess, it's me.' He said at last, his voice trembling. Tears gathered heavily in his eyes, rolling down his unshaven cheeks. The last time he'd wept was the day he let Carly walk out of his office, knowing what he'd done to her. More than once he'd sworn he would never let anyone ever hurt her again, but in the end the hurt she got inflicted with came from him. 'I'm here now and… I'm _so_ sorry. I'm sorry for everything… for making you think…' More tears slid down his cheeks as he kissed her hand again and leaned down to stroke her hair, tracing her eyebrows with his finger. 'You're going to get through this Carly. You _have_ to get through this. I need you, our little girl needs her mother. Please don't leave us, princess. I've got so much to tell you, so much to explain...' he broke off, pressing his face against her neck.

'Bo…' Melanie moved forward to place her hands on his heaving shoulders. 'Don't do this to yourself, please don't. It's going to be alright, come on.'

Bo raised his head, wiping his damp eyes before rising to hug Melanie tightly, a hug she willingly returned. 'Thanks for the message, Mel.'

'Thank Nicky, the MI6 agent who found Steve a friend of his from college. And Abby was the one who thought of Steve after Nicky figured there was a contact in the ISA you were reporting to.' Melanie touched his cheek. 'I'm really glad you're here, Bo. I feel Mum will draw strength from you from now on.'

'Is she worse?' Bo asked her, fear in his eyes.

Melanie nodded. 'Her blood pressure's at an even more dangerous high. She had a cardiac arrest before; but the next one will kill her if the pressure doesn't go down. The doctor's put her on new medication and we just have to hope for the best.'

Bo closed his eyes, refusing to envision Carly's death. _She's not going to die; she's not going to be taken from me. Maybe I deserve to be punished but not this way._ Turning back to Carly, he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead, stroking her cheek. 'I want to see my daughter.' He said to Melanie.

'Sure, Bo.' Melanie replied, anticipating his reaction at the sight of Starr.

Bo suddenly realised his nephew was in the room with them. 'Hey there, Brady.'

'It's great to have you back, welcome home.' Brady hugged his uncle warmly. 'You sure sprang quite a surprise on us.'

'I took the first flight out soon as I was able to get away. Steve understood I had to be here.'

'We're glad he did, Uncle Bo.' Brady replied, nodding at Melanie. 'I'll stay here with Carly, sweetheart. You guys go ahead.'

'You and Brady huh?' Bo asked, smiling faintly as they stepped into the elevator. 'I would say that was pretty much inevitable, you guys have always been tight so it was only a matter of time.'

Melanie smiled back, slipping her arm through his. 'If you call us hooking up inevitable, what would you call Nick and Abby?'

Bo raised his eyebrows in mild surprise. 'Seriously?'

'Definitely, they're really cute together too. I've never seen Abby so happy.'

Considering who his father was, Bo hoped his son would prove the exact opposite and not hurt Abby or he would bring the Horton clan's wrath on himself. He had a feeling Jennifer was none too pleased about the alliance. He thought about Hope and Ciara. He'd missed his little girl very much. Hope… he needed to see and have a very serious talk with her.

They got to NICU where Melanie explained to the night nurses who Bo was. She and Bo were suited up with green hospital garb along with face masks, enabling them enter the sterile neonatal unit. Melanie led Bo to the incubator Starr lay in.

Bo couldn't keep back the tears and waves of emotion running through him as he stared down at the little creature he and Carly had created. The most beautiful baby he'd ever laid eyes on since Ciara's birth. Tiny fingers and toes. Little round head lightly covered by golden fuzz, little arms and legs. She was as beautiful as her mother. _My baby… my daughter, mine and Carly's!_ 'Is she going to be okay?' he whispered.

'She's actually increased in birth weight and her lungs are stronger now so in a week or so she'll be out of here and we'll be able to take her home.' Melanie whispered back. 'We were really scared for her after Mum's operation.'

'Did Carly choose her name before… before she got sick?'

'Yes, she did. Her name is Starr; Starr Isabella.'

' _Starr…_ ' Bo shook his head as more tears fell from his eyes. Starr Isabella. Isabella, after his late beloved sister; Starr… named after their favourite star, _the North Star_. If it had been a son, he would definitely have been North. The North Star was a part of their history, a memory he didn't share with Hope. He didn't need to guess why Carly picked those specific names. Which further fuelled his guilt.

'She's so beautiful,' his voice shook as he moved closer to his little girl. Tentatively, he slipped his hand through the incubator's opening, his gloved finger lightly stroking the baby's little cheek. His and Carly's child, _theirs_. A child that was finally a reality, flesh and blood; no longer a long given up dream. 'My beautiful little angel,' He whispered to her through the face mask. 'I'm your daddy. Lord knows I don't deserve you but… I'm so happy you were given to us.' Standing behind him, Melanie listened, deeply moved.

'By the time Mummy wakes up, you'll be there to greet her. And I'm going to be there for you little angel, always. I swear I'll love and protect you; with _all_ of me.' He sobbed, feeling Melanie squeeze his shoulder. When they stepped out Bo hugged Melanie again, pressing a kiss on the top of her head. 'I don't know how I can ever thank you, Mel.' He sniffled.

'You don't have to thank me for anything, Bo…. It's okay. Everything's going to be okay.'

Patting her shoulder, Bo moved to a seat nearby and sat down, taking off the face mask and gloves. Melanie sat next to him, seeing how weary and drained he looked, his eyes red and damp from crying. 'You want me to get you something? Coffee or a snack?' she asked tentatively.

'No thanks, I'm not hungry.' Bo replied quietly, his mind too full to feel the need for food.

'So… Abby was right.' Bo raised his head to look at Melanie inquiringly and she went on, 'Abby overheard your last conversation with Mum here. You _still_ love her, don't you?'

Bo could only nod, his expression now self-reproaching. 'I've been such a jackass.' He whispered, covering his face with his hands.

Melanie touched his shoulder. 'I've been there Bo. So I guess that makes two of us, which is why I don't have the right to go on about what you did or what you could've done but I need to know what you intend to do now. If you're willing to tell me, that is.'

How it came about Bo had no idea, but he could clearly see a marked difference in Carly's daughter. The restless, sharp green eyes were now serene and there was a new softness in her attitude instead of the old cynicism; a more empathetic and mature Melanie. The surprise on his face must have been obvious because Melanie shrugged, smiling faintly as she read his mind. 'I can't say I've completely changed, more like getting a huge change in perspective while you were gone. Of you, of Mum… of a lot of things. How different my life would've been if I had you both when I was a little girl and how wrong I was. I can't apologise to Mum until she wakes up but I can apologise to you now. You made your mistakes with Mum but so did I and now I know everything, including what Lawrence did to Mum. But most importantly, I now know what you and Mum had all those years ago, it was something very deep.'

'It was.' Bo replied quietly. 'And I know how I feel about your mother now, Mel. Maybe I have 25 years with Hope but from the moment I saw your Mum again when she came back… I knew the bond we shared was still there. I just wish she didn't get caught in the middle of what was going on with Hope and me. Part of the reason why I… why things got so complicated.' He took the young woman's hand, her fingers enfolding with his. 'I ended up hurting her so much, did so many wrong things and the whole time I was away she was carrying our child. I love her Mel, I need for her to know that and find some way to forgive me.'

'I understand.' The look on his face when he looked down at Carly spoke what was in his heart, thus Melanie had no doubts about his love for her mother. 'And she will recover Bo, we have to keep praying for a miracle. In the meantime why don't you get some sleep, you're really wiped out. You can come back in the morning after you've gotten some rest.'

Bo protested but realised she was right, he was really tired from the long journey, much as he wanted to sit with Carly. Hope and Ciara would be long asleep so he decided not to go to the house and wake them up at such a later hour. He would crash with Brady and spend the night in his guest room.

::::::::::::

Ciara happened to look through the window and saw Bo walking up the path. 'Daddy!' she shrieked. 'Mummy, Shawn D… Daddy's back, _he's back!_ '

Flinging the door open, she ran out and Bo caught his little girl in his arms, kissing her cheeks, hugging her tightly. 'I've missed you so much!' she sobbed, her small arms around his neck.

'I've missed you too little one, missed you lots.' Bo stroked her hair, very happy to behold his precious Ciara again.

Alerted by his sister's shout, Shawn Douglas came out; surprise and delight all over his face. 'Papa.' He hugged his father as well. 'I knew you'd back soon as you got Melanie's message.'

'I did, flew in last night. And yeah… I've seen them Shane D.' he said quietly. 'I've seen them both.'

Shawn Douglas nodded soberly. 'You got here on time, Carly's condition's not exactly improving.'

'I know about that too, Melanie told me.'

'Is Carly going to be okay?' Ciara asked worriedly, looking from her father to her brother.

'She's going to be _fine_ little one, your baby sister as well.'

Ciara beamed at the mention of Starr, whom she couldn't stop gushing over since the day Shawn Douglas took her to the hospital to see her.

Looking over her head, Bo saw Hope standing a few yards away; staring at him as though she couldn't believe her eyes.

'Mummy look... Daddy's back!' Ciara said excitedly, sliding down from Bo's arms.

'Bo.' Hope found her tongue at last. Inside she was seething with shock, disbelief and justifiable anger.

'Hi, Fancy face.' Hope's face was expressionless but he could tell she was shocked by his sudden appearance and no doubt very angry with him. Well that was to be expected and he was ready to trash things out with her.

Ciara was now old enough to sense the tension between her parents. Shawn Douglas sensed it too, realising a full blown argument was about to erupt and from the cold look in his mother's eyes as she glanced at his direction, she was angry with him too. Hastily he took action.

'Munchkin, let's leave Mum and Dad to talk alone, alright? We can hang out at the pub with grandma.'

'Do we have to… I want to be with Daddy.' Ciara protested.

'We'll see each other later, honey; go on with your brother now.' Bo urged, stooping down to kiss her on the forehead and ruffled her curly hair. Ciara reluctantly went down the path with Shawn Douglas. Hope matched into the house and Bo followed her. 'You don't look happy to see me,' he commented, dropping his bag by the door after closing it behind them.

'What were you expecting, a kiss and a hug?' Hope snapped as she turned to face him, arms folded.

'From the look on your face, neither.' Bo replied calmly. 'Obviously you're mad at me and I don't blame you.'

' _Mad_ , especially after what I heard Shawn D say to you, puts it very mildly. _Melanie's message_? How was she able to find you when I couldn't, Mr "Deep Undercover"?' Hope's words were fuelled by the anger and frustration she felt she'd gone past.

' _Family connections_ , Hope. Melanie's brother is an Alamain; crown prince of his own country so he's bound to have friends in high places. Melanie asked Nicholas for help and he merely took it from there.'

Hope's face wore a very bitter, mirthless smile. It was no secret Carly's children hated her, they must have enjoyed ganging up on her by using Nicholas' connections to locate Bo and inform him of his new born daughter and their mother's condition. And Shawn Douglas, her own son, _knew_ about it the whole time and since Abby was currently dating Nicholas Alamain, she was in on it too. Betrayed by two members of her own family and made to look like a fool.

'So after all these long months of silence, no calls, not even a letter…'

'I sent you one.'

' _Through John_ and I heard nothing from you after you called to tell me you had to go deep undercover; even though I needed you, even though _our daughter_ needed you.' Hope spat. 'And now I discover you didn't come back for us, you came back for _her_.'

'The woman you're referring as _her_ is right now lying in the hospital, in danger of dying.' Bo's low voice was ominous. 'You honestly want act this way, Fancy face? You know why I left in the first place; I explained it all to you.'

'Well now I have a feeling it was more than just bringing down, Stefano; Bo. Did living with me get so _unbearable_ that you chose to stay away from us for so long? If it was only about Stefano, you would've taken me along with you, helped you with whatever you were doing. Not only do we share 25 years and children, we've always worked together as partners.'

'And leave Ciara all alone?'

'Oh, _don't you dare_ use our daughter as an excuse; you know damn well she's got both our families to look after her!'

'Okay fine, it was way more than Stefano.' Bo replied, his tone hard. 'And I'm really glad you figured that out so far.'

'Oh, really?' Hope asked, defiant.

' _Really_ and you should know what it feels like; leaving your spouse because you wanted time to "think". And I was always left behind, waiting for you, hoping you will come home. And remember this, I always _forgave_ you.'

'So what was this, using Stefano DiMera as an excuse _to get back at me?_ '

' _No…I_ needed time to think too!' Bo snapped back. 'In case you didn't notice, things weren't exactly okay with us before I left!'

'That's not true! We'd found each other again, we were coping with the unexpected situation between John and me.'

'And ignoring what was looming over us the whole time, Hope. You know what I'm talking about.'

Hope flushed, swallowing. 'We both made that decision, Bo; _both of us_. We couldn't talk about her, it might have brought back the old wounds… the time we were apart. It was the best thing.'

'Was it?' Bo asked quietly. 'It sure didn't help my conscience.'

'I _have_ a conscience too, you weren't the only one who felt guilty about Carly! But what was I supposed to do about it except forget it ever happened; for the sake of what we got back!' Hope cried. 'Why did you have to leave your family for so long instead of talking it out if you wanted to so badly?'

'Because I knew it would've been very hard for you to listen, being the key player in all this.'

' _How dare you_ …' Hope whispered, feeling like he'd struck her on the chest. 'How dare you, _how dare you_ say this to me! We both agreed to put it all behind us… to start over; it was the only thing to do. Okay, most of it was my fault but I so badly wanted to put it behind me. What were we _supposed_ to do, apologise to Carly?'

'I know what I said and what we agreed on,' Bo said quietly. 'But in the end I couldn't do it, Hope. I couldn't move on and pretend all was great, knowing how much I hurt Carly and I _really hurt_ her, Hope. You're not stupid, you must have realised at some point. I was snappy and moody at work, not to mention those nights I couldn't sleep.'

Hope was fully aware of those but had told herself it had nothing to do with Carly, merely stress over the budget cuts after his attack at the Brady Pub. 'Whatever your reasons Brady, you had no right staying away for so long like that. I was the one who had to explain to Ciara why you didn't spend Christmas with us, why you had to be away. It wasn't fair.'

'No it wasn't and I'm sorry about that.' Bo said, remorse now in his voice. 'But what I did… I had to, it was eating me alive.'

Hope bit her lower lip and turned away, her mind in turmoil. She thought she would be prepared to tell him it was over between them when he came back. But right now she was at a loss for words. Whether it was because she was beholding the man she'd loved for twenty five years again; whom she'd lived with and bore his children or what she sensed he was about to tell her; she didn't know. Whatever was, she wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of telling her, not now anyway. So bracing herself, she turned back to face Bo, face expressionless again. 'So… Stefano?'

'Only a matter of time before the ISA finally arrest him, I gathered more than enough evidence against him. Salem's going to be free of him at last.' EJ on the other hand was different story; ever since Stefano disowned him, he'd gone legit; breaking all ties with his father's various businesses and focusing on his law practice. Bo was glad but strictly only for Johnny and Sydney's sakes.

Hope nodded, her mind working furiously and heart hammering _. Tell him about Aiden_ , her head told her. _Why let him tell you he's chosen to go back to Carly; tell him!_

 _I can't…not until I'm sure it's really over_ , her heart replied. Bo was back and even in the middle of her anger, the lingering feelings reignited as soon as she laid eyes on him. 25 years was far too hard to ignore, no matter what she felt for Aiden. She needed time to process.

'Well, I guess you've seen Carly and Starr at the hospital.' She muttered, not knowing what else to say.

'Yes I have.'

'Ciara can't stop talking about her ever since Shawn D took her to see her. At least she's not angry with me anymore.'

'Why was she angry with you before?' Bo asked curiously.

Hope fidgeted, not meeting his eyes. 'I… I didn't tell her about Starr, there was never the right time to.'

 _Liar_ , thought Bo but let it pass.

'Well, I guess you'll need a shower and something to eat…' she moved away.

'Hope, we're not finished.'

'You just got back, Bo. We'll talk more later.' Hope said, forcing the desperation out her voice. She was not ready to continue what would prove an earth shattering discussion.

'Hope…' Bo began hotly then stopped at the sound of a mobile ringing from the back of her jeans. Filled with relief at the interruption, Hope pulled it out, her heart sinking as she looked at the caller I.D. 'Hello?'

'Hey sweetheart, are you okay; you sound weird. Anything wrong?' Aiden asked.

'Umm.. actually yes, I can come over right now.' Hope seized the golden chance of getting away from Bo for a while. 'I'll see you there.'

'Hope, what's going on…'

She hung up, raising her head to face Bo who was staring hard at her, suspicion in his eyes. _Well tough_ , she thought, her heart hardening. He comes back after what also turned out to be a soul searching journey and expected her to listen to his obvious decision… just like that. 'I have to be at the station, Roman needs my input on a case we're handling right now.' She smiled tightly. 'Welcome home, Brady.' Grabbing her purse lying on the coffee table she left the house. Bo silently watched her leave before grabbing his bag and went upstairs.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Frankie, you have to be reasonable and not make this about you,' Molly said. 'Melanie, Nicky and Abby here acted on Carly's best interest, nothing more.'

'And _behind my back_ ,' Frankie bit out.

'We knew you wouldn't approve, that's why we didn't tell you.' Nicholas replied. 'I'm sorry Frank but we had to get Bo back here. He's Starr's father, he had the right to know what was going on. I had doubts of my own when Melanie and Abigail came to me with this but in the end, we all decided to take our chances.'

'Until they told me I had the same idea,' Shawn Douglas added. After dropping Ciara at Caroline's, he'd hurried over to Carly's house; certain Frankie will be informed about Bo's return. And understandably, Frankie was very angry, like Shawn Douglas figured he would be. 'I know you're pissed off, given what Papa did, what my families did to Carly. Believe me, I'm ashamed of the whole business; I'm still mad at everybody involved. But I knew my father will come back once he knew about Carly and Starr, he couldn't know about it and stay away. They need him.'

'If Carly needed him, she wouldn't have appointed me Starr's legal guardian in the first place. What makes you think my sister would want anything to do with him after he abandoned her?'

Taken aback, Melanie and Nicholas looked at each other; they hadn't known that.

'Listen guys, your heart was in the right place but seriously, I don't want Carly to get set up to more pain from Bo by believing more of his two-faced promises.'

'But he loves her,' Melanie protested.

'You don't know that for sure, Mel. What will stop him from changing his mind and leave her standing there… again?'

'Several months away from her and he won't have a change of perceptive?' Abby said at last, a silent listener until now. 'Give him the benefit of the doubt, Frank. I suggested the whole idea in the first place because of something I heard between them, not just because Bo has the right to know about his baby. I figured it would either be a reconciliation between them or closure for Carly.'

'He came back, once he got our message.' Melanie emphasised. 'I was there; you should've seen the look on his face when he saw Mum and he feels terrible about what happened. You told me to forgive myself, imagine how Bo must have felt when he got our message and when he saw Mum and Starr, how hard it's going to be for him to forgive himself.'

'I know it's hard and we don't expect you to forgive him or both families immediately but don't write him off completely.' Nicholas added.

'And like Abby said, it's either going to be closure or them getting back together. I'm all for the second one but if it's only for the right reasons and from what Mel just told us, we don't have to worry about that now.' Shawn Douglas said. 'Nobody's to interfere with what happens; it's going to be absolutely between Carly and my father.'

Frankie sighed heavily, a scowl on his face. 'Fine, if that's what it's going to be but I'm only going along with this on your word especially, Shawn D. I have the right to protect my sister so if Bo hurts her again, I won't be responsible for my actions. I mean it.'

Melanie moved forward to hug him after Molly did. Frankie still felt angry and resentful but his face relaxed somewhat by the women's hugs and the satisfied looks on Abby, Nicholas and Shawn Douglas' faces.

:::::::::::::::

'What do you mean… you couldn't tell him?' Aiden demanded.

'I'm sorry Aiden. I just couldn't.'

'Again, why not?'

Hope bit her lower lip. 'You have to understand, he caught me unawares and next minute we were arguing. It wasn't the right time.'

'Hope, don't do this to me; you're obviously lying and I won't stand for it. There's a reason you didn't tell him about us, you're not over him are you?'

'Aiden, I love you.'

'No, no…don't stray from the question; I'm really upset with you right now. What's the point of your family knowing about us but Bo doesn't? Don't you want us to be together?'

'I do,' Hope said, holding his scowling face between her hands. 'I really do.'

'Then… what is this?' he asked, moving away from her touch.

'Aiden, even you can't expect me to just blurt it out to him right there and then. He just got back and I told you… we began arguing over him being away for so long and then you called my cell. Of course I'm going to tell him.'

'Hope, I thought we passed a big hurdle after we told Chase and your family about us. Clearly I was wrong. Just say it and spare us both some self-respect… you aren't really over Bo, are you?'

While Hope tried to think of something to say, Aiden turned away in exasperation.

'Aiden…'

'I'm just going to make this easy for you,' Aiden said, without looking at her. 'Let's just end things, the last thing I want is getting in the middle of something that would bring a lot of pain.'

Hope's eyes filled with tears. 'I don't want things to end between us, you've got it all wrong.' Walking over to him, she made him face her and kissed him frantically, holding on to him until she felt his arms circle her waist and he kissed her back, almost roughly. He was the first to break it.

'Hope, tell me the truth. What's going on? Do you still have feelings for Bo, is that it?' Before Hope could reply, he added, 'Of course you do, 25 years isn't something you would kiss off like that.'

'No it isn't.' Hope admitted. 'I'm sorry for making excuses earlier, you're right. But I don't want to lose you, Aiden.'

'And I don't want to lose you either. But you can't really move forward until you've put the past behind you and that's if you really want to move on.'

Hope's arms went up to circle his neck. 'I'll tell him first chance I get; promise.' She said, even though she felt a little pang in her chest.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Caroline was delirious with joy at her son's return, hugging him hard as though she would never let him go, Maggie and Jennifer- who were visiting- hugging him too. Over coffee at the kitchen table, (Ciara was watching T.V in the living room) the main subject was Carly and Starr, after Bo explained how Melanie was able to contact him.

'She's a good girl.' Maggie said softly.

'She sure is,' Bo smiled faintly. 'So grown up now, the way she held the fort while I was gone and looking after Carly. I was actually expecting her to take a swing at me first chance she got. Instead we bonded as if… as if Carly and I never lost all those years.'

The three women didn't have to guess what Bo meant; if Carly had stayed Melanie would've been their daughter, not just Carly's. Months back, Caroline, Jennifer and Maggie would've felt uncomfortable by such a statement but now realised it wasn't their place to object. Besides Bo's statement just reminded them how they never bothered to tell Melanie about Carly's past with Bo; a gross negligence they'll have to live with for a long time.

'I can only imagine how Carly must have felt when she found out she was pregnant. With the way I treated her before I left town, there's no way she could've told me. She probably decided at some point to leave town to raise our baby on her own.'

Jennifer swallowed, a painful pang in her stomach. If she didn't tell him now, somehow Bo would find out eventually. 'She told me and I then told Hope.' Caroline and Maggie looked at her in surprise.

Bo turned to her. 'Immediately after I left?'

Jennifer hesitated and Bo felt his temper rise. 'You mean you knew about it before I left?' And the first person you decided to pass that important info to was Hope? What… you two just decided to just sit back and see what happened?'

'It wasn't like that,' Jennifer protested. 'Carly didn't even confide in me, I found out she was pregnant by accident. She passed out in her office and she looked so pale that when she came round I asked her and she didn't deny it. But she made me swear not to tell you, she was adamant about it. I had no choice but to respect her wishes.'

Maggie however looked troubled. 'But honey, why did you tell Hope? You could've caused a major confrontation between her and Carly. What were you thinking?'

Jennifer turned away from Bo's furious glare at her. 'I… I don't know.' She replied, looking miserable.

'Since you chose to go behind Carly's back you should've told me, not Hope!' Bo was very angry but struggled to keep his temper to spare Ciara from hearing him yell at Jennifer. 'even if she didn't want me to find out, you had no right to tell Hope about it! What if she'd gone to have it out with Carly like Maggie just said?'

Jennifer couldn't admit that was Hope's immediate inclination but for Jennifer's intervention. Instead she hastily replied, 'I messed up, I'm sorry.'

So Hope knew about Carly's pregnancy the whole time yet kept it from him. Did she honestly think he would never find out? Or she thought that Carly would leave town, taking her secret with her? God, he could strangle her!

'I can't believe you Jennifer, I never imagined you would do this.' He bit out. 'I have no right to say this but what sort of friend are you?' Jennifer paled at his words. 'Hope's your cousin but by telling her about the baby, it was like you were ganging up on your best friend- after she made you promise not to say anything. Were you hoping she would leave town without telling me about my baby and decided to tell Hope so she would feel less threatened?'

'That's not how it was…'

'Don't lie to me!'

Caroline rose. 'Bo, that's enough.' She said quietly. 'What's done is done; alright? That neither here nor there now. The important thing right now is for Carly to get better and you two finally talk things out. Please.'

Jennifer cringed under the fierce glare still on Bo's face. Not trusting himself to speak, Bo rose from the table. 'I'm heading back to the hospital.'

'Bo, wait.' Maggie hesitated, not knowing how he was going to react to her question but still felt the need to ask anyway. 'You and Hope… are things the same or different now?'

Bo looked back at her steadily. 'With all due respect Maggie… right now, that's really none of your business. And I would appreciate it if everyone just let Hope and I sort things out ourselves this time, without the talk and speeches about how we belong together and all that. Whatever decision we make in the end, I expect everyone…' looking back at Jennifer with scorn, 'to respect it.'

'There's no call for that Bo,' Maggie protested, now wishing she'd kept her mouth shut.

'Just expressing my wishes,' Bo replied coldly, moving to the living room to kiss Ciara before leaving the house.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

However, before going back to the hospital, Bo set out to look for Hope, determined to have it out with her once and for all. She didn't answer her cell when he dialled her number and he wondered where she could be.

'Uncle Bo!' he turned to see Abby hurrying across the street to him. He smiled at the young woman, reaching out to hug her tightly. 'Hey you.'

'Welcome back!' Abby cried enthusiastically. 'It's so great to see you!'

'It's great to see you too, honey.' Stroking her blonde hair, Bo turned to the young man beside Abby. 'Bo,' Nicholas said, hand formally outstretched.

Bo shook his hand, staring at him. 'The last time we saw each other, you were just a knee high,' he commented. Lawrence Alamain's replica more than ever but with Carly's green eyes and none of his late fathers' aura of arrogance. And no trace of the pampered, disdainful boy he once was. Like Melanie, maturity and dignity flowed from him.

Nicholas shrugged and smiled as Abby chuckled at Bo's remark. 'Little boys grow up eventually.'

'In more ways than one, from what I see.' Bo smiled at him warmly before turning to Abby. 'Melanie told me everything, thanks a lot.' He looked at Nicholas. 'And thanks also, Nicky; you guys really came through.'

'Melanie and Abby convinced me it was the right thing to do for Mum,' Nicholas replied. 'All I did was just call in a favour.'

'By rights you should be angry.'

Nicholas' mouth tightened, taking hold of Abby's hand. 'I was. But I thought long and hard about it after Abby and Melanie talked it over with me, I came to the conclusion that while what you did to my mother was reprehensible… at some level I got the feeling you never really meant to hurt her.'

'You're right, I didn't.' Bo replied soberly. 'And I'm really sorry it happened. But now that I'm back, everything's going to be alright from now on, like I told Melanie.'

'Well, since Hope's with Aiden, that makes things a lot easier, right?'

Bo frowned. 'Who?'

'Didn't Shawn D tell you?' Nicholas asked, surprised.

'Tell me what? Who's Aiden?'

'Uh… Aiden Jennings… Hope's boyfriend?' Abby replied, also surprised. 'Even if Shawn D didn't tell you, we figured Hope would. Mum told me it's pretty serious between them.'

'Does Maggie know about him too?'

'Uncle Bo, the whole town knows about them. It's not exactly a deep dark secret.'

And Maggie had the nerve to question him about the situation between him and Hope. Bo felt his temper rise again as he remembered the way Hope behaved on his return. Oh… she was going to get it once he found her. How dare she!

Abby and Nicholas watched him carefully, wondering if the anger on his face was jealousy and their hearts sank. God, not again.

Bo relaxed his face on seeing the way the young couple were looking at him. 'No guys… it's not what you think. I'm just surprised that's all.'

'And… you don't mind?' Abby asked cautiously.

'Honey, I did a lot of soul searching while I was gone. Since I plan on getting Carly to forgive me and start over, why the hell would I mind Hope's found someone else? What's his story anyway?'

Abby shrugged. 'He's an attorney. Widower with a son about Ciara's age. Umm… Chad, Casey… no, I think his name's Chase. Yeah, Chase. Ciara seems to like them both.'

A widower with a son, the scenario was so déjà vu-like that Bo felt like laughing out loud. Years ago a lonely heiress had arrived in Salem for a new life and stumbled upon a grieving widower raising a son- him and Shawn Douglas. Now it was in total reverse, Hope being the new woman in a widower's life. Bo couldn't help but feel a huge sense of relief that this Aiden Jennings and Carly never crossed paths. Being hurt and vulnerable after what she went through, Carly could have easily made friends with the boy Chase, just like she did with Shawn D. And Aiden would've taken one look at the beautiful green eyed woman and then…

You might have lost her for good. Be glad it didn't go down that way, Bo.

'What about Shawn D?' he asked, breaking from his thoughts.

'He didn't seem happy seeing them dining at the restaurant we happened to be by chance,' Nicholas replied. 'But afterwards he said Hope told him it was serious, but he wasn't convinced. He had this idea she was only with this man to get back at you and he didn't want anything to come between you and Mum if you decided you wanted to reconcile with her.'

Bo frowned. 'I'm not sure I understand.'

Abby snorted in exasperation. 'Don't you get it, Uncle Bo? Shawn D doesn't mind you getting back with Carly but so long as it's because you love her and not because Hope doesn't want you. I'm sorry to say this but that's pretty much the scenario between you two over the years.'

Abby was painfully right about that. 'Well, it's not like that this time,' Bo snapped, rather defensively. 'And this time, nobody's going to lecture me about who I really belong with… regardless of a long history. Abby, before your Gram Alice died, she told me to listen to what's in my heart. And I used that time away to do just that. I love Carly. I've missed her so damned much…' his voice shook, 'and what matters to me right now is that she gets better so I'll be able to tell her! No more looking back.'

Nicholas and Abby were fully convinced by his heart felt words.

::::::::::::::::::::

After seeing Roman and Abe and filling them in on the success of his mission, Bo finally tracked Hope down at the docks, staring at the river. She jumped as he approached. 'Hey.'

'Hey,' Bo wasted no time. 'When exactly were you going to tell me about Aiden Jennings?'

Hope flushed, it was only a matter of time he found out; thanks to the many wagging tongues in Salem. 'You have to understand…'

'Hope, first off I'm not jealous, if that's what you're worried about.'

Now Hope was really taken aback. 'You're not?'

Bo sighed impatiently. 'Were you banking I would be and say "now we're even"? Listen, we're two mature adults here so let's not keep playing this game. Before scurrying out of the house like you did, you basically accused me of abandoning you.'

'Which is what you did.' Hope fired back.

'I'm not going to argue about that with you. What I want to know is, why didn't you say something right away about you and this guy, instead of heaping guilt on me?'

Hope folded her arms, refusing to reply. Now that she thought about it, her behaviour had been childish, something she wasn't going to admit out loud.

Bo sighed again. 'Hope… I think you already know. I was bracing myself to tell you this but hearing about this new guy of yours just makes it a whole lot easier to tell you…'

'You're still in love with her.' Hope bit out.

'She has a name!' Bo said sternly.

'Fine, you've decided you're in love with Carly!' she hurled out.

'I didn't decide, I knew. And while I was away; I realised that more than ever. I'm sorry but I love her, Hope.' Bo replied.

'How can you do this to me?'

'No.. no way; you aren't going to do that,' Bo said warningly. 'Hope… I've known and loved you for a very long time. I know you… nothing's casual with you. Sure there was Lockhart but that was more to get back at me for something you thought I did. But I know it's different with this Aiden. From the moment you got together with him, you knew it was over between us.'

Hope bit her lip.

'Hope, don't deny it.' Bo urged. 'The truth is right in front of us, it's really over this time; now's the time to finally just call it a day.'

'25 years, Bo!' Hope whispered. 'Can you actually throw all that away?'

'I only had 3 years with Carly,' Bo said quietly. 'I buried memories of her deep in my heart but they never left. You and I will always be connected but I can't deny what my heart keeps telling me. Duration doesn't matter. If it still mattered that much to you, you would've ended things with Aiden before I came back.'

Hope couldn't argue with that. If she still felt the lingering need to hold on to Bo, it was because of their long history. But Aiden was a huge part of her life now; how could she hurt him and herself by leaving him to glue back a marriage… well not exactly a marriage; that no longer existed? But still… she glanced at him.

Bo shook his head, reading her mind. 'Hope, you know I'm right. 25 years later and we've outgrown each other. We're in love with other people now. At least I hope you are happy with this guy.'

'I am,' she mumbled. 'I guess it just seems strange starting over with someone else after being in love with the same man for so long. Not for you though. You wouldn't have left Carly when I came back, would you?'

'No, I wouldn't have,' Bo said without hesitation.

Hope nodded. 'I knew from the moment I saw her in our house, that she was different from Billie. Every time I saw her, looked at her; I tried to dig out flaws to pick on… and got more jealous when I couldn't find any real ones.' She rubbed her nose then looked up at Bo steadily. 'I had a lot of time to think about things too, Brady. What went on between us was my fault. And I treated Carly terribly; I said some unforgivable things to her and blamed her for our problems, I sometimes wondered how she could be so calm and polite around me. And I guess you know now that I found out about the baby before you left.'

Bo's face hardened. 'Yes, I did.'

'Well it wasn't something I could tell you, was it?' she said defensively. 'I didn't know how you'd react.'

'How I would react?'

'I was scared… I didn't know how to tell you!'

'Your reasons for not telling me are no longer important. What's important right is us parting ways without any bitterness or resentment.'

'No, we can't have that.' As she spoke, it really hit Hope. She was closing a chapter, actually closing it. 'So…' she went on, 'What's going to happen now? We sell the house and split the proceedings? Or you take it?'

'You can keep the house.'

'No…'

'Hope, keep the damn house. I'll get myself an apartment or something.'

Hope stood firm. 'We bought that house together, Bo. Sooner or later, Aiden's going to ask me to move in with him and Chase. Naturally, Ciara's going to want to spend time with you now and then and I'd rather she stay in a familiar environment, not in an apartment.'

She had a point. 'Joint custody?'

'Of course.' Hope smiled faintly. 'She's really taken in with Starr, I imagine she'll spend a lot of time with her after she and Carly get out of the hospital. Congratulations by the way, Starr's really precious.'

'Thanks, she really is. I guess our lawyers can take care of the rest. I'll call you, set up a meet.'

'Right.' Hope shifted from one foot to the other. 'I guess, this is it.'

'Yeah.' Impulsively, Bo reached out and Hope clung to him as he hugged her, keeping back the tears threatening to fall in spite of the future that lay ahead of her. Pulling away, Bo nodded and walked away, the chapter finally closed behind him.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Frankie made no move to shake the outstretched hand, his bluish black eyes impassive as he stared at Bo.

'Frankie, please believe me… I never meant to hurt her.'

'Years ago, you made me a promise.' Frankie replied, his voice icy cold. 'When you made it clear you'll never be ready to move on, you promised me you would never use my sister dishonourably. To put it bluntly, bed her if you wanted no future with her. So don't tell me you never meant to hurt her, Bo or so help me I will take a swing at you, like you deserve.'

'Okay, I deserve it. And if it will make you feel any better, go ahead… take your best shot.' Bo braced himself but Frankie just glared at him. For a moment he thought his adopted brother would succumb to his anger but Frankie didn't touch him. 'It wasn't enough that you hurt her so much, you made my sister look like a fool.' Frankie said at last, his voice trembling with anger. 'You allowed your families to slander her when you were supposed to look after her. What makes you think I can ever forgive you for what you did?'

'Because we both love Carly.' Bo said quietly. 'And we're family.'

'Carly's my family; her children and Shawn D. You and your lot are no family of mine; no matter what Carly decides.' Frankie hadn't forgotten what he told Shawn Douglas and the others but the sight of the man who betrayed his sister brought back a fresh surge of anger, so much that he could barely keep his hands to himself, itching to punch Bo out. 'So you can tell that to them, especially that heartless bitch Kayla. Just stay the hell out of my way.'

It was definitely not going to be easy getting Frankie to forgive him and the rest of the family, he'd clearly taken what happened to his sister very personally indeed. Roman had told him Frankie wasn't even on speaking terms with their mother, who was really upset by his unbending anger and on running into Hope at the square, had told her exactly what he thought of her, embarrassing her in front of several bystanders.

Molly assured Bo Frankie would calm down in time. Naturally Frankie was very upset about his sister's condition and past humiliation but once she came out of the coma, she'll be able to get through to him.

'If she forgives me that is,' Bo said quietly.

'She will.' Molly said consolingly.

'Enough for her to give me another chance? Either way, I'm going to fight hard for her, Molly; no matter how long it takes.'

As another week dragged, Carly had more visitors. John, returning from a long business trip was told by Brady and Marlena about Carly and Starr and he wasted no time going to see them both. 'Get well soon, sweetie,' he said softly; pressing a kiss on the hot, pale cheek. 'A lot of us are here waiting for you.'

Adrienne came and Abe came too, bringing Theo with him. Despite his autism, Theo had the uncanny ability to sense a person's disposition which was why he pressed a kiss on Carly's forehead and stroked her hair. Kayla visited her room every day, doggedly ignoring cold looks from Frankie and Melanie and Daniel and Molly's raised eyebrows.

Dr Long said the new medication was preventing another cardiac arrest and everyone kept their fingers crossed, Bo especially. Every night he sat with her, holding and kissing her hand and whispering how much he loved her.

On the walls were 'Get Well' drawings from Ciara, Theo and Sami's children; various arrangement of flowers decorated the room. Aside from family members, all anxious to make up for their past unkindness, former patients of Carly's also came by as well as some nurses from St. Mary's who prayed at her bedside.

Bo stoically refused to give in to despair as yet another week came. 'Wake up princess,' he whispered, running his fingers across her cheek. 'Please wake up and let me see those eyes again.'

'Bo.'

He turned, rising as Melanie entered; Nicholas and Abby at her heels. In her arms was a wrapped bundle. 'Would you like to hold your daughter?' she asked softly, a tender smile on her face.

Bo held out his arms and Melanie carefully handed the baby to him. A pair of tiny green eyes looked up at him and Bo felt like weeping as he stared down at them. Carly's eyes.

'Hey little angel,' he whispered, his finger gently moving over her velvety cheek. 'my beautiful little Starr.'

Starr made an almost inaudible mewling noise, her tiny tongue briefly peeking out between her pink lips. She was altogether beautiful.

'Carly…' he walked back to her side, Starr in his arms. 'Starr's right here. She made it. Now you have to as well, okay? Because she needs her mummy. We all need you.'

'Yes, we all need you Mum.' Melanie whispered from the other side of Carly's bed. 'Please wake up soon. We miss you so much.'

'Yes, Mum; get well... for us.' Nicholas added, taking hold of his mother' s hand. Abby wrapped her arms around him from behind when she saw a tear rolling down his cheek.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Everyone were of course excited Starr was finally out of the incubator. Caroline went to Carly's house the day after Melanie and Nicholas took Starr home and held her newest grandchild for hours in the nursery. Jennifer, Adrienne, Marlena, Maggie and Molly took turns holding Starr, exclaiming over how she looked so much like Carly. Frankie was very glad his niece had made it past the difficult phase, feeling it was a good omen. Ciara was positively doe eyed over Starr; carefully holding her as she sat in Carly's rocking chair, softly singing to her.

Frankie stood at the nursery's doorway the night Bo came by to see her on the way to the hospital, watching him cradling the baby in his arms, the loving look on his face as he softly recited a lullaby to her. He raised his head and saw Frankie looking at him. 'Hey, Frank.'

'Hey.' Frankie entered.

'She's out… I'll just put her back in the crib.' Bo placed her in it carefully, tucking her in; his hand touching her tiny one lingeringly. 'She's so perfect.' He whispered.

'Bo, I don't want you to hurt my sister again.' Frankie said. 'I really hope you're serious about her this time. It's not only her heart that's at stake, but that little girl there.'

'I am serious.'

Frankie said nothing and Bo went on, 'I understand your doubts believe it or not and how hard it is for you to trust me. I would feel the same way as you if any of my sisters got hurt like that. I don't expect you to forgive me that easy but I wish you would. My daughter's your flesh and blood and you're my brother… in time my brother-in-law. That's how serious I am.'

Frankie said nothing but Bo could see something in Frankie's eyes, a sign of relenting. It was only a matter of time and by then Frankie would see he was more than ready to make a commitment to Carly.

Patting Frankie's shoulder, he left the house.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

'Remember the night we went ice fishing?' Bo stroked Carly's cheek. 'You caught seven with that damned contraption of yours; I never felt more humiliated in my life. How was I supposed to know an heiress would beat me at fishing? And I ended up burning the whole thing and instead of getting mad… you couldn't stop laughing. You had a laugh as sweet as the sound of a beck. I miss that laugh, princess.' He reached down to squeeze her hand. 'I guess… after what happened between us, you didn't laugh much.' He winced, vividly imagining it.

'You must have carried around so much hurt, hiding behind a mask. But I saw the pain in your eyes that day… I never forgot it and I never forgot you.' He sniffled, using one hand to wipe his eyes. 'While I was away, I kept thinking about that old prayer you recited… during our symbolic wedding in Chichén Itza. God… that was such a long time ago. The best out of our memories. I remember how beautiful you looked that day. The flowers in your hair, the loving look in those green eyes when you recited it all to me.'

He leaned over and said softly;

"I know not if the voice of man can reach to the sky

I know not if the gods will hear as I pray

I know not if the gifts I asked for will be granted

I know not what will come to pass in our future days

I hope that only good will come, my love, to us."

Tears sliding down his cheeks, Bo leaned over and kissed Carly between her eyes, pressing his lips against her hand.

He suddenly stiffened, wondering if it was a figment of his imagination. Did Carly's eyelids just twitch? Her fingers moved under his own and his heart started beating very fast as her eyelids twitched again. 'Carly?' he said, praying she was finally coming round. The monitor began making a noise. 'Princess?'

Breathlessly he watched a miracle unfold; Carly's head slowly turning on the pillow and her eyes fluttered open.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A month after and completely recovered from her illness, Carly was sitting in a wicker chair on the patio, Starr in her arms. The baby's tiny pink mouth sucked on her bottle and for the umpteenth time Carly marvelled over her precious daughter, more than grateful they both made it through their ordeal. She had no recollection of what happened the fateful day Melanie found her unconscious in bed and when she saw her stomach was flat her first reaction had been panic until Bo soothed her, assuring her their baby was alive and well.

'Twinkle, twinkle little Starr; no baby's more beautiful than you are,' Carly said softly. During her pregnancy she'd worried about the baby's health and though prepared well for either sex, had felt deep in her heart it was going to be a girl. And what a beautiful little girl she had, this time no one was going to snatch her away.

Carly was aware of the changes that went on during her coma. While she and Melanie had long made peace and forged a good relationship she couldn't help noticing how her older daughter seemed to have evolved to a mature and more patient young woman; even more solicitous and devoted to her. Carly didn't know how it came about, except maybe the fear of losing her but welcomed it and warmly gave her blessing to her and Brady when they asked for it; honouring the same request from Nicholas and Abby. Not only was she thrilled John and Isabella's son was dating her daughter, she saw that Brady was far more dependable than Phillip and a great influence, he and Melanie were a perfect foil to each other. Nicholas and Abby… they made a great couple. Abby influenced Nicholas with her gentle strength and firmness when needed and he obviously loved and welcomed both from her. Right now, the Alamain mansion was under thorough renovation as he was going to remain in Salem, running the Alamain conglomerate from there. Abby understood there would be times he would have to make business trips but there would be trips to Europe with him as well. Frankie went back to D.C a few days after she was discharged from the hospital but they communicated often; Molly likewise. She missed them both, just like she missed Shawn Douglas whom she was ecstatic to see again after so many years, deeply touched by his firm avowal that he never stopping loving her. He too left Salem but promised to come back with Belle and Claire to visit her.

Melanie was in the kitchen, fixing lunch. Brady had asked her to move into the loft with him but she was reluctant to leave Carly and Starr just yet; promising him she will give him an answer soon. Since Carly's recovery, she waited on her hand and foot, ignoring Carly's protests that she wasn't an invalid and she, Melanie, was doing too much. As far as Melanie was concerned, it was the least she could do. The doorbell rang and she went to answer it. 'Hi Caroline,' she greeted, making way for the older woman to pass.

'Hello dear. I brought this parcel for Starr, some baby things I knitted for her.' Caroline gave it to her. 'And I came by to see Carly too, is she upstairs in her room?'

'No, she's at the patio with the baby.' Melanie told her where to go.

For a few minutes Caroline Brady stood there watching Carly and Starr; wondering how she could get through to her. Since coming out of the coma Carly's behaviour towards both families has been rather lukewarm. She wasn't cold nor hostile towards them, instead rather guarded; as though she was afraid of getting rejected again if she got too close. It was worse with Bo. She was grateful he came back for her- told him as much- but showed no interest or willingness to discuss anything that had to do with them. Her son's frustration more than she could bear, Caroline decided to take matters into her hands. She walked forward and Carly raised her head in surprise, getting up from the cushioned wicker chair. 'Caroline.'

'No, no… don't get up dear.' Caroline kissed Carly on the cheek, smiling down at Starr who eyes were already getting heavy with sleep. 'Hello darling.'

She looked up to see Carly was watching her warily and inwardly sighed. 'Melanie let me in. I came over because I want to talk to you.'

Carly indicated a similar wicker opposite hers and Caroline sank into it. 'What about?'

'About the present situation. Carly…' Caroline hesitated, hoping she'll be able to do this properly. 'It's only natural for any person to feel some resentment and difficulty to be around the people who wronged them so much. I was especially unkind to you, you could barely look me in the eye at the hospital whenever I came to visit. I don't blame you, dear; what happened should never had happened at all. We mishandled things, _all of us.'_

'Caroline, we've been through this already.' Carly replied quietly. 'Everyone's been giving me apologises and I accepted them, I just want to forget everything that happened.' Kayla was especially remorseful, begging her to return to the hospital, more than willing to step aside as Chief of Staff.

'You want to forget yet you're shutting us out, including Bo.'

At the mention of Bo, Carly's face clouded. 'I don't know what you mean by that,' she said stiffly. 'We've been seeing each other, he's been coming by to visit us both. And if it's the matter of forgiveness, there's nothing to forgive.'

'You're actually saying there's nothing to forgive, yet you won't let him talk things out?' Caroline asked.

'I don't know how I can make you understand,' Carly's eyes were now hard, tears pricking the corners. 'I want to _forget_. What's done is done; I don't ever want to talk about it.'

'You can't heal if you don't. Carly, I know where you're coming from, I _do_ understand. I know you've been hurt and I'm so sorry, we all are. So is my son. He wants to make amends, not cause more pain. Can't you at least give him the chance to talk?'

'What is the point of talking about it? Things can never be the same between us.'

'If it's closure you want instead,' Caroline replied, although her heart sank, 'then talk things out with Bo all the same. And please… don't keep shutting us out. A lot happened while you were in a coma, Carly. We realised what we did and we want you to be a part of the family again.'

 _Did you get Hope's permission first?_ Carly couldn't help thinking with cynical bitterness, which was unlike her. If it was hard being round the family, being with Bo was an ordeal. If he had reconciliation in mind, it was because Hope was with another man now and she'll be damned before she was to be used as a fall-back again. The last time still stirred very unhappy memories. But Caroline was right. Their relationship had an unnatural ending, she definitely needed the closure. Hence her gruff reply, 'I'm talk to him.'

Caroline prayed the long needed talk would prove fruitful for both of them.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Somehow or other Stefano DiMera had gotten word the ISA were closing in on him as he fled Salem without warning. But the ISA will catch up with him eventually and lock him away forever. His empire was finally on the rocks and Salem was at last free of him. Roman and Abe wanted him to return to the force but Bo was actually considering opening and running a private detective agency again. Being on the mission had brought back his P.I days with Isabella to mind and he wondered if he could be one again after so many years as a police detective; choosing his cases and applying his own methods of operation. It appealed to him far more than returning to Salem P.D and if he could get financial backing and hire at least two more detectives, he'll be in business.

Bo thought more about it as he did some yard work and then thought about Carly. Whenever he tried bringing up a discussion about them, her face would cloud over and then she put up walls, shutting him out completely. It frustrated and upset him very much. He'd spent months missing her badly and planning how he would make it up to her but he needed to explain a lot of things to her too. And how will he be able to do that when she wouldn't let him in? Angrily, he went into the house to wash his hands. Of course he wasn't going to give up on her, _no chance_. This was a fight for love, a fight he was going to win, however long it took.

The doorbell rang just as he was getting a beer from the fridge and he went to answer, a smile of pleasure spreading across his face when he saw who it was. 'Hi.'

Carly smiled back, albeit faintly. 'Hi, Bo.'

Taking her arm, he led her into the house. When he offered to take her jacket, Carly handed it to him in silence. Her illness caused her to lose her voluptuous figure leaving her thin but thanks to being able to eat properly again, her figure was now more attractively svelte. With her recently highlighted hair, she looked ten years younger.

'I'm glad to see you,' Bo said, moving near her. 'What would you like, coffee?'

Carly shook her head resolutely. 'I came over to talk, I think it's time we cleared the air and resolve things.'

'Oh,' Bo was surprised she's finally agreed to it. 'Come sit then.'

Carly moved to the couch, discomfited when he sat next to her; a little too close. 'So…' she cleared her throat. 'Where do you want to begin?'

'For starters,' Bo replied, 'I understand why you didn't tell me you were pregnant before I left town. But were you planning on leaving Salem again?'

Carly nodded and Bo sighed, looking down at his hands. 'It wasn't just because we broke up; it was what happened afterwards, wasn't it?'

'What other reason is there, Bo? I might as well have been invisible with the way you went on as if nothing happened. Why on earth would I believe our baby would have a place in your life?' Carly replied, doing her best to keep the old hurt and resentment she was feeling from her voice. 'Yes, I wanted to leave. I wanted to give my baby and myself some relative peace and not allow her be branded "Bo Brady's bastard", born to "his whore."'

'For god sake, don't call yourself that!'

'Isn't that what everyone saw me as? _Whore_. _Home-wrecker_. _Trash_.' Carly went on bitterly. 'I wasn't going to subject my baby to any of that. The only reason why I didn't go right away was because Melanie needed me. But if you really want to know the truth, I won't be sitting here if I hadn't gotten sick, I would've left after Starr's birth. If you'd only been _man enough to just admit_ you really wanted Hope back the whole time; I wouldn't have felt so used, so angry, so betrayed… _by you_.'

She got up, unable to bear his proximity a second longer. Arms folded, she averted her face. He wanted to thrash things out so bad, well… she's given him an opener.

Bo got up too, filled with pain at her words. 'Princess,' he replied quietly, moving closer to her, 'Hope and I reconnecting was unexpected, it wasn't what I wanted the whole time like you thought. It just _happened_. She's my first love and we had so many years together. But it tore my heart out the day you walked out that door.' He had wept, feeling so sad and sorry he'd forced her to break off their relationship, knowing despite her brave words she was really hurting inside.

He went on, 'I asked you for a fresh start because it was what I really wanted with you. Falling back in love with you was inevitable, even though I kept telling myself a lot had changed since we last saw each other. We were so happy, you and I and Shawn D; how could I help it? But helping Hope brought back our own memories and even though I knew I loved you; I couldn't deny my past with Hope. You said it yourself after you saw things had changed; that it was the right thing to do- Hope and I getting back together. Even though, I really wanted to take you home with me that day.' 'You told Hope I was a mistake.'

' _What?_ '

Carly turned round, arms still folded. 'I overheard you at the docks. I saw you kissing her and pledging your love to her… the _same spot_ you told me you loved me. Do you have any idea what it did to me, seeing that and hearing what you said about me? About what we had?' her voice shook.

' _You_ weren't the mistake, Carly. Promising you a future before really sorting things out with Hope was _the mistake_. All we did was fight instead of thrashing things out and reaching an agreement. Not you _, never you._ I came by the hospital that day because I had to see you; you wouldn't return my calls, I couldn't stop thinking about you and I knew you well enough to know you were hurting even though you tried so hard to hide it.'

'Yeah, _you know me_ , stoical Carly.' Carly whispered. 'Just as you know some things get too hard to hide. What I heard that day almost killed me; I wanted to die.'

Bo stared at her, sheer grief and remorse on his face. 'I'm so sorry you heard all that. And I want you to know right now, after I saw you I knew… I knew I still loved you... very much. That's why...'

'You began avoiding me and pretending what happened didn't happen at all.' Carly guessed correctly. 'From then on, I didn't exist.'

'I felt it was the best thing to do. If I never saw you, I wouldn't think of you and focus on Hope and Ciara.' Bo admitted. 'Part of me hoped you would move on... perhaps with Daniel but I just couldn't stand the idea of you two getting together either. And... In the end, it was you I kept thinking about, all the time; wanting to hold you and protect you, love you. But I couldn't be around you.'

'So... part of the reason you left was because of _me_.'

'Mum needed medical attention and Stefano needed to be taken down finally. I also needed to think. I didn't want you to be blamed for anything again; Carly. You have no idea how I felt when I got Mel's message; the first thing on my mind was getting back to you and beg your forgiveness.' Bo moved nearer, taking her hands in his; looking deep into her eyes. 'I want you to forgive me. I want you to give me another chance. Let me spend the rest of my life making it up to you.'

Carly's eyes filled with tears as she stared back, her mouth trembling. 'I don't have anything left to give.' she said at last. 'I… I don't feel the same way you do.'

'Carly, we love each other…'

'Love isn't always enough, Bo.' Slowly, Carly drew her hands away from his grip. 'I don't have the courage to start things again. We share a daughter now; the last thing I want is for Starr to get caught in the middle of more drama. And to be honest, I can't expose myself to more pain by being with you and keep wondering who you're really thinking of.'

'Why would you say that?' Bo demanded.

'Because Hope will _always_ come first. You may keep denying it but that's a fact; face it.'

'She's moved on with someone else, I thought you knew that.'

'If she hadn't, we wouldn't be having this conversation.'

'That's not true!'

'Please Bo, let's not do this. It seems you've always operated on the assumption that it's okay to be with another woman if Hope makes it clear she doesn't want you. I will not be used that way again.'

'Things are _completely different now!_ ' Bo protested. ' I told you while I was away, I had more than enough time to think and I realised it was you… _you_ , that I wanted to be with and that was _before_ I even got Melanie's email. Please princess, I'm telling the truth,' he cupped her face. 'I love you,' he said softly. 'I want to be with you always, I want to marry you.'

Carly's heart clenched at the word "marry" and more tears rolled down her cheeks. 'Don't…'

'Marry me,' Bo pulled her closer. 'Let me spend the rest of my life making it up to you. Say you will, Carly!'

'I can't…' Carly sobbed, trying to disentangle herself from him grip.

'Why?' he demanded, keeping hold of her. 'You can't forgive me, is that it?'

'This isn't about _forgiveness!_ This is about fear of getting hurt again! All those months of agony, _imagine it_ , Bo! Before I found out I was pregnant, I went through hell; watching you so happy with Hope and thinking of the promises and plans _we_ made! Melanie, Nicky and Daniel not speaking to me, being shunned left and right. Only Adrienne really tried to comfort me but it wasn't easy watching her happy with Justin and feeling so alone, the odd one out.' She finally broke loose, tears still pouring down her cheeks. Upset, Bo tried to take hold of her again but she turned away, sniffling. She never planned on telling him her most shameful secret but it was something he would confess to her if he was nursing such a secret himself. 'There came a point when things got so… dark that I…' she gulped, 'I decided to kill myself.'

'No… _no!_ ' Bo grasped her arm, turning her round to face him. His brown eyes were filled with shock at the idea of her taking her own life.

'It's true.' Carly said quietly, chin raised. 'I felt I had no reason to live, things were so terrible and dark I didn't even think of my brother. Maybe I was so out of my mind and living in a void at the time that I imagined he would side against me too, God forgive me.' She ran her fingers through her hair. Her "dark period", when she thought no one loved or wanted her and wouldn't miss her when she was gone. She'd wanted to leave all the pain behind forever.

'But I ended up not doing it; I got a call from Daniel that Melanie had suffered a miscarriage; divine intervention one would call it, I guess. I didn't even know she was pregnant in the first place. Just when I felt I had a reason to live after all- after she and I made up- I found out I was carrying your child.' Pause. 'I was shocked at first, then so happy about it but I didn't know what to do. The first instinct was to leave and start over somewhere else but I couldn't leave my daughter behind. So I stayed but kept reminding myself I couldn't stay here for good. Then you left town without even saying goodbye. That just sealed my resolve to leave after the baby came. But night and day… I missed you so much!' her voice broke.

It was more than he could bear. Bo pulled her back into his arms, stroking her hair as she sobbed. He knew the feeling of living in sheer darkness and wanting to end it all. But Carly had always managed to withstand the trials in her life; from anyone else he would never believe she contemplated suicide. _But even the strongest person reaches the much dreaded breaking point_ , he thought in anguish, pressing a kiss on her head.

'I'm sorry,' he whispered as he held her tightly. 'I'm so sorry princess, I honestly never meant to hurt you,' he felt his own tears creep from his eyes. 'You went through so much, so much you didn't deserve.'

Carly pulled away, wiping her eyes. 'So much has happened, Bo. We can't turn back the clock.'

'We can't but we can move on, together.' Bo took her hand again. 'Give us a chance, princess. I'm not asking for Starr's sake but for the sake of the love we still have for each other. It's still there, you and I both know it.'

Carly said nothing and he cupped her cheek. 'Please Carly. You're my life. I don't want to be without you again. _Never again_.'

Carly knew she loved Bo too; excruciating, awe-inspiring love. She'd thought she was dreaming when she opened her eyes and saw the familiar piercing brown eyes looking down at her, his handsome face unshaven and deeply tanned from his travels. But for the sake of shielding her heart, she had to hold it back and not give in to her emotions. He was saying all this now but he could change his mind. Yet… looking deep into his eyes, she felt herself giving in. Abruptly, she pulled away from his touch.

'I can't think straight right now, Bo. It would be best if I left town for a while.'

'Leave… _why?_ '

'I need some time to myself, to think and I can't do that here.'

Bo shook his head, a scowl now on his face. 'You're not going anywhere.'

'Listen Bo Brady, I don't need your permission to do anything!' Carly snapped.

'I presume Starr's going with you, isn't she?'

Carly glared at him. 'Yes, so?'

'So I'm her father, I have rights which means you can't take her out of town without my say so.'

Carly uttered an expletive in her native German, something in all the time he'd known her never heard her do, so it really startled him. 'I can't believe you're taking this attitude with me. Of course you have rights, I'm not disputing that. It's not like I'm taking her away permanently…'

'That's what I'm afraid of!'

Carly was now confused. ' _What?_ '

Anger gone, Bo's face was now wearing a look of fear and desperation. 'I'm afraid you won't come back. You could very easily walk out of my life; you just told you were going to leave if you hadn't gotten sick.' he took her hands again, his eyes pleading. 'I'm not too proud to beg. If you want time and space to think, you've got it… I won't bother you. But, at the risk of sounding selfish, don't leave, _please_. I won't be able to sleep nights if you and Starr are that far away.'

Stunned, Carly saw Bo was in earnest and strangely enough, couldn't describe his request as selfish. The pleading look on his face was almost her undoing and for a minute she felt like succumbing by kissing him. With supreme effort, she pulled herself together.

'Okay, I won't go.' She said at last.

Bo exhaled with relief. 'Thank you. Take all the time you need princess, I'll be waiting.'

Meanwhile, Caroline Brady left the bank, the item she retrieved from the safety deposit box in her purse. Initially she had long planned to leave it to Ciara in her will but due to the recent events, it was unconditionally going to a new owner. And once Bo explained the message behind the item that wary, guarded look on Carly's face that still haunted Caroline will be gone for good.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The following afternoon, Carly and Melanie went for a walk. Pushing Starr in her stroller, Carly told Melanie about her visit with Bo, not leaving a word out.

'I just don't know, Mel. How do I know things will be different this time? Twice we tried and then ended painfully.'

'But you love him, Mum. It's just a question of faith. And trust.'

'I'm lacking both right now.'

Melanie said nothing until they got to the Horton Square, where they found a bench to sit on. 'You know...' she began, ' while you were in the coma; I found out a lot of things about you. It made me understand you a lot better.'

Carly looked at her.

'I understand Bo better now, too. Reconnecting with Hope but keeping you in his heart; he was torn in between. You let him go because you couldn't stay with Bo knowing he wasn't over Hope. Just like... just like you were torn between him and Lawrence all those years ago. Or rather, the James illusion he put up when you had the amnesia.'

Carly was stunned. How on earth did Melanie know about that? 'How...'

'It doesn't matter how I found out about that, Mum.' Melanie said forcibly, wanting to put her point across. 'He let you go because he loved you. You let him go for the same reason. You're both are so alike, Mum. You told yourselves you were right where you wanted to be and you made the right choice but, sometimes the right choice isn't made without a lot of pain and regret involved.' A tear rolled down her cheek. 'I married Phillip knowing I wasn't over Nathan. And I took it out on him... I was nasty to him half the time, I couldn't be around him and I kept telling myself I did the right thing but I was only lying to myself. And when Nathan came over to propose after I lost the baby, I sent him away. His love and loyalty just reminded me how much I ruined my life by choosing Phillip over him in the first place. I told him to forget all about me.'

Melanie took her mother's hand, squeezing it. 'People fall out of love and go their separate ways. But there aren't many couples lucky enough to find each other again. You and Bo... you're _more_ in love than ever. He hurt you and you're scared of trusting him again, I get it. But don't hold your love back and don't throw his away.' Her daughter's eyes were pleading. 'You have the right to finally be happy with the man you love. Forget the past and move on. _Please_ Mum, don't throw away this chance of a happy ending. Just think about it.'

And that was Carly did do for the next several weeks, aside from tending to Starr, working in the garden and exchanging emails with her brother, Molly, Shawn Douglas and Kimberly who was told of Starr's birth and visited with Nicholas. Part of her longed to run to Bo and tell him she was willing to give their love yet another change, the other part reminded her remained very frightened and wary. As Bo was intent on fulfilling his promise of giving her time and space, Melanie always took Starr over to his house to visit.

There came a letter from the hospital board. They wanted her back; offering to up her salary if she wanted. Being an heiress, Carly wasn't interested in a large salary and she wasn't keen on going back to work just yet, despite Kayla and Daniel's prodding; wanting to take care of her baby girl full time. She was bombarded by visitors; aside from Caroline Maggie came often accompanied by Julie. Jennifer too came and slowly Carly found herself warming up to her best friend, seeing how Jennifer was obviously anxious to be close to her again.

Victor made no move to get in touch with her and Carly let him be. If he wanted to hate her and probably her child until the day he died, that was _his_ choice; the last thing she did was lose sleep over it. But Maggie was upset with him over it, which led to another fight.

This time Maggie didn't procrastinate; before evening she'd moved her things to the Horton house and Victor was far too proud to go after her.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Pushing the door to "The Cheating Heart" open, Carly entered the familiar, bustling bar, glad she gave in to Melanie and Nicholas' urging. Some couples were already dancing to the music coming from the jukebox. She soon spotted Melanie and Abby, watching Nicholas challenging Brady in a game of darts and from the incensed scowl on Brady's face, Nicholas was beating him squarely. Daniel, John, Rafe Hernandez and Roman were playing pool, pausing their game to greet her warmly.

'Where's Starr?' John asked.

'At Caroline's.' Carly waved at the children who cheerily waved back.

'Hi Carly! Good to see you out for once,' called Jennifer who was seated at the bar with Marlena and Adrienne. 'Join us.'

'Yeah, come on,' Adrienne beckoned.

John put a hand on Carly's arm when she was about to join the women. 'At the risk of butting my nose where it isn't wanted,' he said, 'please take a chance at happiness while you still can, Carly. I'm not saying this just because Bo's my brother and friend but because you deserve to be happy.'

'Thanks for the concern, John. It means a lot to me.' Carly replied. Turning to Roman and Rafe she asked, 'So… how does it feel having Bo back in Salem P.D?'

Rafe made a face. 'I wouldn't say he's back exactly.'

'What do you mean? He's going off on another mission?' Carly asked, feeling her heart sinking at the thought.

'God no.' Roman replied. 'He wants to be a P.I again and open an agency, didn't he tell you? After years of being a cop and making Commissioner; he's taking several steps back and going private.'

Daniel looked intrigued. 'So Bo was once a P.I? I can easily imagine that.' He chuckled.

Carly raised her eyebrows at Roman's criticism of his brother. 'Why shouldn't he be if that's what he wants? And what made him decide to leave Salem P.D in the first place?'

'Something about being fed up with the bureaucracy and all that.' Roman snorted, a look of disapproval on his rugged face. 'I know Bo's real reason, he's done with the rules of authority.'

Carly couldn't help smiling. 'As I recall Rom, you weren't exactly thrilled the day he told you he wanted to join the force. You thought he was too much of a hothead and a total non-conformist. I was the one who had to cope with his sulks at the boat.'

'Yep, that sounds like Bo all right.' Daniel laughed, Rafe laughing as well.

'Leave him be, Roman; you can't change his mind when he's bent on something.' John said. 'You and I both know that he would rather work his way.'

'Whatever.' Still put out by his brother's decision, Roman resumed his game.

'He's really having a hard time with this, isn't he?'

Rafe shrugged, twirling the cue stick in his hand. 'He just thought things will be back to normal when Bo came back. Not in your case of course,' he added hastily.

'Thank God for small mercies,' was Carly's acerbic reply.

'Hey,' Daniel put an arm round her shoulders. 'Seen Bo lately?'

Carly shook her head.

'What's going on with you two so far?'

'It's complicated and I really don't want to talk about it. Excuse me, guys.'

'Remember what I said, Carly.' John reminded.

Nodding, Carly joined the women at the bar. About to order a beer, she suddenly changed her mind. 'A glass of white Zinfandel,' she said to one of the bartenders.

'If I didn't know any better I would think you've been avoiding us.' Marlena commented, sipping on her own drink. 'This is the first time in ages everyone's actually seen you in public.'

'I have a baby to take care of,' Carly replied defensively. And I needed time to think.

'That's motherhood for you,' Adrienne said, 'You think of nothing except tending to the baby; separation even for a minute is hard.'

'Take it from a woman who had two of her children taken away from her, I'm loving every minute of motherhood,' Carly took a sip of the drink handed to her. 'I almost changed my mind about coming here when I dropped off Starr at Caroline's but then I thought, screw it… I deserve a few social hours.'

'Hear, hear…' Jennifer raised her glass, smiling at her.

'Is everything okay now… between you and Bo?' Adrienne asked tentatively.

'Yeah, we've been wondering about that.' Marlena said.

Carly shrugged, reluctant to discuss it with them either.

'Come on Carly this is us,' Adrienne urged.

'Please…' Carly begged. 'it's hard enough as it is! It's between Bo and me so I would rather you all just let things be, thank you.'

Marlena patted her arm soothingly. 'If you need to talk, in a more formal capacity, just let me know.'

As she spoke Hope entered, her arm tucked into Aiden's. She stopped short on seeing Carly from across the room, Carly and the others staring back at her. The young couples were still absorbed in their game, while the men playing pool didn't notice. Whispering a few words to Aiden who looked rather astonished, they left abruptly.

'Well, at least we know how your cousin still feels about me,' Carly said to Jennifer, her tone bitter.

'It's not what you think,' Jennifer placated. Wincing at the look of scorn on Carly and Marlena's faces and the sound of Adrienne's derisive snort, Jennifer added quickly. 'It's really not what you think Carly; I swear. Hope's moved on and she really feels sorry for what happened… it's just that she has trouble facing you right now. She told me this herself. What you saw just now was guilty conscience, not animosity.'

'I find that hard to believe.' Carly said coldly.

'It's true.' Jennifer persisted. 'I know she came across to you as a bad person but she's really not. She just made some selfish mistakes and was unfair to you, she's realised that now. And if it's because of her you don't want to be with Bo again, you'll be making a mistake. He loves you very much.'

'And they'll always be connected, that's what you told to me.'

'I had no right to say that and I'm sorry.' Jennifer replied, touching her arm. 'And yeah, they will be but not in the way I implied back then. Things have changed and he knows what he wants now. And everyone now knows that happiness and love comes first, not what they want. Please Carly, it's not just Bo who deserve another chance, it's both families. Julie and Maggie feel you're still being kind of distant with them and they really want to be close again.'

Carly felt rather ashamed as Jennifer was right. 'I didn't mean to be.'

'Of course you don't mean to be, it's only natural you want to be on your guard after everything.' Marlena said in her defense.

'But don't let the past keep haunting you,' Adrienne added. 'Remember what I told you once, Time eventually heals wounds.'

Carly was touched at the sisterly counsel she was receiving from all sides. During the "dark period" it was only Adrienne who really cared and understood how she felt, now she had the warm happy feeling of being fully back in the former circle. 'Thanks.' She smiled.

'Hi Mum!' Melanie appeared, pressing a kiss on her cheek.

'How's the game going?'

'Well, so far it's Nicholas 6, Brady 2 and if things go on like this they'll be coming to blows next.' Melanie wrinkled her nose. 'Some of the guys here are already placing bets.' The women looked over and sure enough a small crowd was gathered at the corner where the dart game was going on.

'Oh, I want in on that,' Scrambling off her bar stool, Adrienne hurried over to the throng, followed by Marlena and a giggling Jennifer. Rafe and Daniel were there already, putting down five bucks on Nicholas.

Melanie sat on a stool next to her mother. 'You okay?'

Carly nodded, signalling the bartender to pour her another glass of wine.

'But you look preoccupied.'

'I have a lot on my mind, honey.' Carly replied. 'Mostly, thinking over what you said at the square. And everyone's pretty much told me to give Bo another chance. I love him… I can't deny that. Letting go of my fear and all that hurt is just real hard to do.'

'I know,' Melanie said sympathetically. 'I told you that day it's a matter of faith and trust that Bo will never hurt you again. You're a different woman from Hope, Mum. You love him enough not to keep him in limbo like she did before she,' air quoting with her fingers, 'came to her senses. And I believe Bo knows deep in his heart you won't do that to him. It's not a matter of him being so sure of himself but of that bond which kept you connected all these years is still there.'

Once again, given the stark truth, thought Carly.

'Remember, you're paying.' Kayla said as she and Bo entered the bar.

'The first two drinks, after that you're on your own,' Bo reminded.

'Look who's finally made an appearance,' John paused to shake Bo's hand and kiss Kayla on the cheek.

Roman only glared at Bo and continued with his game. 'Still sore about my decision I take it?' Bo asked John.

'Pretty much.' John lowered his voice. 'If he knew I offered to be your silent partner, he'll slit my throat for sure. Give him time, he'll come round. By the way, your lady's here.'

Turning to where John was pointing, Bo saw Carly seated beside Melanie and talking to Kayla. She looked lovely in black jeans and a red cowl neck sweater; her hair fashionably tousled. Kayla said something to her and she turned to meet his eyes, vivid green eyes locking with piercing brown ones. She looked very beautiful and Bo could feel the flames of desire running through him. As promised he'd kept away but it hadn't been easy at all. But the end will justify the waiting. He knew exactly what he wanted; her heart, her mind, her trust… and her body.

'Our cue to melt away,' Melanie murmured to Kayla, grabbing her beer and Brady's club soda as Bo approached them. Kayla managed to scramble off her stool and follow Melanie without spilling her martini.

'Hi,' he said softly, inhaling her crisp but utterly feminine perfume.

'Hi, Bo.' Was Carly's equally soft reply. Black jeans, black shirt, he looked beyond handsome. And the beard was still there, he hadn't shaven it back to the goatee. But then again she had always preferred the rugged sailor look. She'd loved everything about him… until he betrayed her.

He loves you.

Things are completely different now.

Take a chance at happiness while you can.

You love him enough not to keep him in limbo like she did.

'I miss you, you know that right?'

'I know. And… I miss you too. I'm sorry for doing this to you...'

'You've got nothing to apologise for,' Bo chided, interrupting her. 'And I'm giving you the time that you need because I love you. Remember that.'

He went back to Roman and John at the pool table.

'Why aren't you over there with her?' John asked in surprise.

'Giving her some space,' Bo replied, taking up a cue stick to play.

'Are you kidding?'

'It's what she wants and considering what I did, it's the least I could do.'

'Sure, when the woman I love almost died, it's best I take things slow!' Roman retorted, looking up.

Bo glared at him. 'Lay off me, will you? It's nobody's business anyway.'

'Hey Bo, we're just saying… you've given her enough space. Don't you think you should do something else instead, like making some kind of gesture to show her how you feel? You love her and want to respect her wishes but it's time you took the bull by the horns. Show her, fight for her.' John urged.

Bo looked at Carly's direction. Make a gesture… what could he do to show her just how sincere he was? He proposed and she said no. But John was right… he should show her. But how?

The idea came to him when someone put money in the jukebox and The Righteous Brothers' Unchained Melody filled the air. Some of the men led their girlfriends to the dance floor, Brady and Nicholas following suite. Putting down the cue stick, Bo strode over to the bar. 'Princess.' Looking deep into Carly's eyes, Bo held out his hand to her. 'May I have this dance?'

Carly stared up at him. The love he had for her was in those beautiful brown eyes, so deep felt and crystal clear that she found herself unable to hide behind her walls any longer. Taking his outstretched hand, she followed him to the floor.

Dancing with Brady, Melanie saw them and grinned. 'Nick, Abby… look.'

'Well, it's about time!' Nicholas exclaimed.

'I just knew she wouldn't keep him waiting any longer,' Abby smiled, very pleased at Bo and Carly's progress.

Anger gone, Roman joined John in indulgently watching the couple; Marlena, Kayla, Adrienne, Daniel and Jennifer happily watching too. It was more than obvious to any stranger how much the man and woman dancing loved each other, raw emotion on their faces.

Bo moved in time to the music with Carly in his arms, savouring the close contact of her soft and pliant body with his. For Carly, she felt she was finally back where she belonged. Her arms round his neck, she breathed in his tangy aftershave, unable to stop looking into his eyes. Succumbing to the mood, she reached up to stroke his lower lip with her fingers. Breathing hard a little, Bo's hands moved down her lower back, pressing her harder against him as he lowered his head to kiss the side of her neck.

'I swear if people weren't here, they would be doing it right now,' Roman said.

'Exactly,' John agreed.

'Okay… too intense, too intense,' Nicholas looked the other way while Abby giggled at his sudden prissiness.

Carly trembled with sheer longing as Bo's lips moved across her sensitive skin, aware of how deeply he loved and desired her, yet was holding himself in check, or at least trying to. 'I love you, sailor,' she whispered, feeling the tears creeping from her eyes.

Raising his head, she saw he was crying too. Not trusting himself to speak surrounded by other people, he grabbed her hand, leading her outside.

'Love you too princess,' he choked, holding her face between his palms. 'I wish what I did to you never happened, it's haunted me for a very long time...'

Carly shook her head firmly, reaching up to hold his face. 'Neither of us will ever think of that time again. We can't turn back the clock but we can move on…' more tears, ' make new memories and be together for the rest of our lives. I love you sailor! I love you… and I forgive you!'

Their lips were about to meet at last when the unbelievable happened. Bo and Carly found themselves wet from rain drops pouring down on them from the sky. Neither of them had even noticed it was drizzling when they hurried out of the bar. Watching them from the windows, Melanie and the others couldn't keep themselves from laughing at the lousy timing and the stupefied looks on Bo and Carly's faces as the rain drenched them.

After the first shock, Carly started laughing heartily, not caring what the rain was doing to her Ann Taylor sweater. 'Did a higher being suddenly decide we needed cooling off?' she gasped as Bo, who was also laughing pulled her back into his arms, pressing kisses on her wet face.

'Maybe the heavens are just happy we're together again,' he smiled down at her. 'And that's how we're going to stay. Forever.'

'Forever,' Carly repeated, pulling his head down. The rain was cold but their kiss was fiery, deep and eager; leaving them both breathless, clinging to each other as they kissed and kissed some more.

'All right, Bo!' Melanie yelled joyfully, joining the others in their exuberant applause, whistles and cheers for the reunited couple.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

By the time they got to Carly's house, the rain was pouring down in buckets. Carly found her key and let him and herself in, shivering in her soaked clothes as they went up the stairs to her room and found the dimmer switch. Sneezing, Bo turned on the heat. 'We look like a couple of drowned rats,' he joked as she walked up to him.

'Uh huh…' she smiled, slipping her arms round his waist. Bo kissed her again, his hands moving under her wet sweater. Their eyes met, both remembering their kiss in the rain of long ago. If he hadn't been very ill at the time he would've carried her into the cabin and made love to her all night long.

'We better get out of these wet clothes before we catch our death of cold.' She murmured, blushing under his heated stare, leading him into the adjoining bathroom.

'Allow me,' Bo pulled at her sweater and she raised her arms so he could pull it over her head. Carly helped him with his shirt, pressing kisses on his hair matted chest. Growling, Bo lifted her face to deeply kiss her again, fingers finding her bra clasp and kneaded her breasts after getting the damp garment off.

Leaving their clothes in the bathroom, they went back into the room, feeling warmer. Carly glanced at Bo, feeling shy all of a sudden as she clutched the towel against her chest, her need for him so much she could barely stand.

He felt the same. 'Come here,' Bo whispered, pulling her hard against him. She closed her eyes as his lips moved down her neck, his beard sensually grazing her skin before moving up for another heated kiss, his fingers moving over her body.

'Bo….'she whispered. 'Turn out the light.' She didn't want him to see the ugly scar from Starr's caesarean birth.

'I want to see you, all of you,' he whispered back. 'Don't hide from me, princess.' As he spoke he peeled the towel off her, both towels hitting the floor. Pushing the quilt on the bed aside, he scooped her into his arms and lowered her onto the warm sheets.

Carly ran her hands over Bo's muscular back; loving his weight on her and the sensual feel of his hairy chest on her breasts. Kissing the sweetness of her mouth, Bo moved to the side of her neck then lower; taking a hardened peak into the hot cavern of his mouth, savouring her cry of pleasure before giving the other his attention.

Carly parted her thighs when she felt his hand slide between them, his fingers stroking the tender flesh, the burning ache inside her by degrees and leaving her trembling with the excruciating need to be joined with him.

'I can't be gentle, princess.' Bo rasped against her lips as he moved her thighs further apart to receive him. 'I've wanted you for so long.' With one swift thrust he was inside her, kissing her fiercely as she wrapped her legs round his hips, her fingers digging into his shoulders. 'Oh darling…' Carly gasped as she felt him move powerfully, hotly and fiercely reclaiming her, taking her with him deeper and deeper in the vortex, eagerly giving herself to him; her passion matching his in their primitive mating. Then suddenly, their mutual climaxes shot through them like lightening. Gasping her name Bo grabbed her hand, tightly entwining his fingers with hers as they succumbed to white-hot pleasure, their bodies quivering with the aftershocks of their wild, untamed loving.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

They fell asleep in each other's arms, waking up just before dawn to make love again, this time slowly but not less thoroughly; their mouths and bodies locked in heated delight.

'Good morning,' Bo kissed her awake when the sun shone through the bedroom window. Carly's eyes fluttered open and she gave him a drowsy smile as she slipped her arms round his neck. 'Good morning, sailor.' She murmured, her lips brushing against his. For a few minutes, they kissed deeply; deliriously happy to be back together again.

'I love you,' Bo murmured, brushing back strands of hair from her forehead.

'I love you too,' Carly stroked his cheek. 'I've never been happier than I am right now.'

'Then how about making _me_ even happier. I proposed to you before now I'm asking again. I want you to be my wife, Carly Manning. As soon as possible.'

Carly smiled wider, running her hand over that beloved face. 'I guess we're both too old for a lengthy courtship, huh?'

'I wouldn't say we're too old, not after what we did last night... and early this morning.' Bo's eyes glinted at the memory of their scorching passion. 'And you haven't given me a straight answer, princess. Will you marry me?' he asked.

'Of course I'll marry you, Bo Brady. I can't imagine wanting anything more.' Her radiant smile suddenly faded and Bo cupped her chin when she lowered her eyes. 'Hey, hey… where did that smile go? What's wrong?'

'Sailor...' Carly rubbed his arm, looking up at him. 'Are we really going to make it this time?'

'You still don't trust me?' he asked, a hurt look on his face.

'No…no, it's not that.' Carly assured him immediately. 'It's just…I guess I just need to feel reassured fate won't play another cruel joke. Whenever I'm happy, my happiness suddenly gets taken away from me. I don't want to go through that all over again.'

'It's never going to happen again, princess.' Bo assured her. 'We have each other, we have Starr and we're finally going to be happy. I understand what you mean but enough of the negative thoughts okay? We agreed to leave the past _in the past_. Fate brought you back in my life but I had to learn a few lessons myself before reaching this moment with you. I should've known the day you left the station that I'll never be free of you. And I'm finally where I'm meant to be; with the woman I never stopped loving.' He touched her face. 'You believe me, don't you?'

Carly was so overwhelmed by his words that she could only nod. Lowering his head, he kissed her passionately. Her arms moved up to encircle his neck and they began making love all over again, their bodies moving restlessly against each other's, hands touching and caressing as they expressed their love.

:::::::::::::::

After leaving the loft, Melanie picked up Starr from Caroline's as Carly asked her to. Caroline was adoringly reluctant to let Starr go and very pleased to hear that Bo and Carly have finally made up.

' _Well_ ,' she grinned on seeing Carly in the kitchen making coffee, 'someone had a wonderful night. '

Blushing and smiling, Carly gave Melanie a reproving look before lifting Starr from her carrycot. 'Hey sweetheart… did you have a great time at grandma's?'

Melanie sat down on one of the wooden stools at the counter. 'Nick bought drinks all round after you guys left, you left a crowd of people _very_ happy for you.'

'I'm very happy myself,' Carly admitted as she sat down at the kitchen table, Starr gurgling in her arms.

'So, where's "Romeo"?'

'He went home to change, but he'll be back later. We're spending the day together, dinner afterwards. Which means…'

'I know, I'll make myself scarce; don't worry about it.' Melanie grinned. 'So, aside from what obviously went on last night, what else happened?'

'Well, before he left, Bo asked me to marry him.'

'Sweet!' Melanie clapped her hands, rising to kiss Carly on the cheek, hugging her. 'Congratulations… have you fixed a date?'

'No, not really. But it probably will be soon; there's the marriage licence to get for starters. I guess Bo will want us to have a quick simple wedding at City Hall. Maybe E.J can officiate if Bo doesn't mind.'

Melanie frowned. 'But Mum, you and Bo deserve more than a "quick do" at City Hall. All that time apart, you deserve a real memorable wedding.'

Carly looked thoughtful. 'I guess. But still, we don't want to make a huge fuss…'

'Oh come on, Mum!' Melanie objected. 'If you had to choose, what sort of wedding would you like to have?'

Carly thought for a few seconds. 'I would like to have a real traditional Mayan ceremony at Chichén Itza; in Mexico.' She smiled nostalgically. 'It's kind of a long story but Bo and I had a Mayan wedding ceremony at the very top of that pyramid, El Castillo. I was still legally married to Victor at the time unfortunately but Bo said we could still make vows and pledge our love to each other. It was the most beautiful moment of my life. Since it was symbolic, it wasn't valid. But it was really beautiful.' She sighed. 'But even if Bo would go for it, we can't. No one's allowed up there anymore, the stairs got too steep for tourists to climb. But I would really love to be married there again, with friends and family to witness us take our vows.'

Melanie of course couldn't tell Carly about her journey with Isabella; her favourite part in Carly and Bo's past being that Mayan wedding. Maybe it was symbolic but she'd never seen a greater love being expressed by any couple. And how Carly looked enchanting in that traditional Mayan huipil and the simple flowers in her hair.

 _She deserves to have that wedding_ , she thought determinedly _. I'm going to make sure of it, with a little help and a serious talk with Bo._

::::::::::::::::::::::

Starr tucked in her crib for the night; Carly went downstairs to the living room where Bo had dinner set out on a picnic blanket covering Carly's carpet; Chinese food, peach cobbler from Caroline and a bottle of wine. What they'd always preferred, having dinner in front of the fire at home rather getting dressed and going to a fancy restaurant, although they also did that back in the day and a few times after her return.

'This cobbler's delicious, I have to ask Caroline to show me how to make one of these,' Carly said, stabbing the piece on her plate with a fork and taking another bite.

'You're sure you're up to that?' Bo teased. During their days on the boat and when she lived with him at his house, Carly did her best but was still a disaster in the kitchen, no fault of hers- given her privileged background of servants and old money.

Carly raised her chin. 'You wait and see; I'll be like Julia Child yet and really surprise you with my new found culinary skills.'

Bo chuckled, putting his plate aside. 'Come over here, _Julia_ ,' he said, hand outstretched. Curious, Carly put down her plate and took his hand. He drew her closer to him. 'I've got something for you,' he removed a pink velvet box from his pocket and gave it to her. Trembling with happy anticipation, she opened it. 'Oh my…' she whispered at the sight of the exquisite antique ring. A round one carat diamond with three smaller ones on either side and set in platinum.

'It belonged to my Nana,' Bo explained. 'I wanted to buy you a ring but Mum insisted she wanted you to have this one.'

'But Bo, this is an _heirloom_ , I can't possibly accept it.'

'She wants you to have it, princess and to be honest, so do I. It not only expresses my love for you but by accepting and wearing this ring,' he stroked her hair, 'you're returning to the family and taking your rightful place.' Which was what Caroline wanted Carly to realise.

Carly was deeply touched. 'That's so sweet. I love it,' she sniffled, kissing him on the mouth. 'And I love you.'

'I love you too, princess.' he replied, kissing her back. Pulling the ring out of the box, he took her hand and slipped it on her finger.

It was a perfect fit, which to Carly was a very good omen. And when Melanie saw it the next morning, she proclaimed it, "the most fabulous ring in the world."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

'Oh there's nothing to thank me for, dear.' Caroline hugged Carly after Carly expressed her gratitude. 'You more than deserve this ring. I know that you and Bo are going to be very happy from now on. Just like we're all happy to have you back among us.'

'I'm very happy too,' Carly replied. 'But Caroline, I don't know if Bo ever told you… what went on at the boat that last day…'

'He finally told me, when I gave him the ring to give to you. I realised what I should have known long ago, you were a victim of circumstances. What Lawrence and Vivian did to you both was unforgivable; at least we'll never be bothered by them. I'd just like to see Vivian dare set foot in this town again. Don't think of that time, Carly; it's all behind you. You have your future ahead of you now.' She soothed, hugging Carly again. 'Now, when is the wedding and what sort do you hope to have?'

Carly mentioned the possibility of a civil wedding at City Hall and Caroline voiced her disapproval of it. 'What's wrong having it in church? Technically Bo's not a divorced man; you both will be allowed to have a proper church ceremony.'

Carly hid a smile, wondering what her future mother-in-law would say if she knew the type of wedding she really wanted. So far, Bo didn't know about it and she didn't want to tell him so he would go through a lot of trouble making her dream a reality. The civil wedding was good enough for them, they could have a small reception at the house and their honeymoon destination was of Cancun; they'd mutually agreed on that one at least. She couldn't wait to see it again, the place where she and Bo really lived their love.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

'Hatching another plan, ladies?' Nicholas joked, finding his girlfriend and sister chatting animatedly in the living room. The Alamain mansion looked a lot better than it was during Lawrence's time after its face lift; no longer gloomy and austere instead now more homey and pleasant.

'In a matter of speaking. You're just the man we've been waiting for.' Melanie said.

Abby waved him over. 'You need to be a part of this, honey. Come sit.'

Curious, yet amused, Nicholas moved to sit next to Abby. 'I'm all ears.'

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Days later, after Bo moved his things in and Melanie moved to the loft, the girls and Nicholas showed up, a large white cardboard box in his hands.

'An early wedding present for you, Mum, from me.' Melanie said, taking it from her brother and handed it to Carly.

Carly looked at them suspiciously, they looked as though ready to burst. 'What's going on?' she asked.

'You'll see in time, just open it Carly, please!' Abby begged, clapping her hands excitedly.

'Go on, Mum.' Nicholas urged.

'Okay…' Settling down on the couch, Carly tore off the cellophane and opened the box. Something was wrapped in tissue and she brought it, unfolding it. 'No…. way…' she gasped. It was a Mayan wedding huipil, beautifully embroidered and made of lace. 'Mel, _where_ did you get this?'

'It's amazing the things you can buy online,' Nicholas grinned. 'Melanie found it on eBay.'

'It's beautiful!' Carly held it against her chest, it was floor length and some people might regard it as bohemian but she loved it very much. 'This is really exquisite, thank you!'

'There's more.' Abby beamed. 'Honey?' she said turning to Nicholas.

'Melanie told us about your dream of getting married at Chichén Itza and wondered if there was something that could be arranged.' Nicholas explained.

'Oh you really don't have to do anything!' Carly protested.

'No, no… it's already been done; hear us out.' Nicholas continued. 'I made some calls and you and Bo will be able to have your wedding- an _authentic_ and _binding_ traditional Mayan wedding- at the foot of El Castillo. Plus, a two week stay at the honeymoon suite at the Hotel El Corazon in Cancun. And one more thing, it's _my_ wedding gift to you both so it's all on _me_.'

'I can't believe this!' Carly could barely let out her words of astonishment and delight. 'Is this for real?'

'It is!' Melanie put her arms round Carly's shoulders. 'You deserve to have the wedding of your dreams.'

'Oh my,' Carly was still trying to digest this wonderful surprise. 'But what about Bo? I have to discuss this with him first.'

'Discuss what?' Bo asked from the foyer as he closed the door behind him. Hastily, Melanie snatched the dress from Carly.

Bo entered the living room, smiling on seeing Melanie and Abby hastily hiding the dress from view. 'I take it that's your wedding dress, princess?'

Carly raised an eyebrow in askance. 'You knew about this?'

'Are you kidding? These two spent half an hour gabbing…' Melanie and Abby bristled indignantly while Nicholas chuckled, 'and stating their case over why you should have your dream wedding, not realising it I already agreed with them within five minutes.'

'Oh, you…!' Melanie flew at him in mock anger and he dodged, laughing.

'So, you approve?' Carly asked.

'What's not to approve?' Bo put his arms round her. 'We pledged our love there years ago, why shouldn't we go back to the very place that meant so much to us? Getting married to you there will be great,' he stroked her hair,' more than great and I'm aching to see Chichén Itza again.' Carly grinned happily; pleased to see they were on the same wavelength.

'It's beyond generous, Nicky,' Bo shook his soon to be step-son's hand after Nicholas explained he was paying for their wedding and honeymoon. 'But you really shouldn't have.'

'It's not only for Mum, it's for you Bo. You two should've been married years ago, it was more than obvious you belonged with each other but I was a stupid, arrogant little boy who didn't know better and my father and aunt's influence didn't help.' A flash of bitterness spread across Nicholas' face. 'And I failed Mum in so many ways, refusing to admit she was better off with you and my father was a bastard to have won her through his selfish manipulations. Please do me the honour of accepting my gift, Bo. It's my way of making up for being such brat years ago and also…' he hesitated, 'I was hoping if, well Melanie and I hoped…' He turned to his half- sister who suddenly looked shy as they both moved closer to Bo and Carly, their eyes on Bo's face.

'Bo, if I had you as a father figure, you would've been a stronger and better influence to me than Lawrence Alamain, because you've always been a loving and caring man. ' Nicholas went on. 'I'm lucky to have the love of a good woman and I would count myself lucky if I had you for a father, like Shawn D is.'

'Bo, I love you as much as I love Daniel and not just for Mum's sake. I love you because you're _you_ ; you're protective of the people you love, you made your mistakes but overall, you're selfless. And if it wasn't for fate's cruelty, _I_ would be a Brady today. So as far as I'm concerned I've got _two_ Dads, if you can regard me as your daughter from now on.' Melanie said, her voice breaking with emotion.

Nicholas' face wore a solemn expression but his green eyes were emotional. 'And I would be beyond honoured if you can regard me as your son,' he said.

Without a word, Bo let go of Carly and drew Melanie into his arms, hugging the sobbing girl. Walking up to him, Nicholas received a hug as well, which he returned without hesitation. Hand pressed against her chest, Abby watched the touching scene before her with tears filling her eyes, resting her head against Carly's shoulder when she put her arm round her.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

'Carly Marie Manning, where _the hell_ are you?' Bo demanded out loud. A week to their wedding date, they arrived at Chichén Itza and went straight to the home of their old friends, Professor Hank Moore and his wife Soledad, who couldn't believe their eyes on seeing them at their doorstep, delighted and thrilled to see them again and very pleased to meet Melanie, Nicholas, Brady and Abby. They'd talked the night away and Bo had woken up the next morning to find Carly gone. Expecting to find her at the Moore house, with Soledad, he was surprised to find she wasn't there. Cruz, Hank and Soledad's only son, suggested she probably strolled off to the Mayan court.

Ah… the Mayan court… where he first proposed to her so long ago. Nostalgia gave way to worry when he got there and there was still no sign of her.

' _Carly!_ ' he called again, really exasperated now. 'So help me when I find you, I'm going to…'

'What… spank me?' Carly called from several yards afar, grinning unrepentantly at him.

Bo glowered at her. 'I suppose you think it's funny making me come look for you. You have any idea how worried I was?'

Carly chuckled, which infuriated him more.

Bo suddenly realised her ploy and he began to laugh. 'I get it… a little trip down memory lane, right?'

'So glad you caught on quick, I was wondering how long you were going to stay mad at me.'

'Like I can stay mad at you, princess.' He held out a hand to her and she ran across the court, hair swinging and face alight; almost knocking him over when she flung herself at him.

'Hey… hey… easy, I'm an old man!' he joked, holding her tightly, lowering his head to kiss her, a kiss that expressed his deep love for her without words, feeling his princess press against as she fervently kissed him back.

'It feels just like yesterday, doesn't it?' Carly asked as he pushed back hair strands from her flushed face.

'It sure does,' keeping his arm round her shoulders, Bo looked around the magnificent ancient site, a few tourists about. 'I never imagined I'd ever see El Castillo again,' he added, his glance stopping at the looming old pyramid.

Carly realised Bo never returned to Chichén Itza after they went their separate ways years ago, not that she didn't understand. It would've been sacrilege if she'd come back here with Lawrence. 'Nor me.' She agreed.

Bo pressed his cheek against hers. 'Maybe our wedding here years ago was just symbolic but according to the professor, a man and a woman become spiritual partners and become a part of the cosmos; the bond never breaking until one of the two dies. That's why we found each other after so many years, when we least expected.'

'I never begrudged your life after me.' Carly turned to him. 'I'd long accepted my fate so when I came back to Salem, I kept reminding myself I was there to find my little girl and pick up the pieces of my life.'

Bo touched her face. 'I would've gotten you away from him if you'd called me, you know that.'

'I know but I couldn't let you risk your life. Lawrence _hoped_ you would come for me; I think he tortured me the more so I would break and get in touch with you somehow. I couldn't let that happen… not to you.'

Bo hugged her tightly, pressing a kiss on top of her head. 'We promised not to talk about the past, remember? We're getting married in a week and there's a few things left to do. First off, in the spirit of re-enactment…' taking her hand, he took off her engagement ring. Then he knelt in front of her, her hand clasped in his.

'Carly Manning,' he said smiling up at her. 'We're older and I hope to God _wiser_ …'

Carly chuckled.

'On a very sad day years ago, we went our separate ways. Then you came back into my life the same way you first came into it, a period when things weren't going well for me. I fell in love with you all over again but then forced you to make a very painful decision afterwards. But fate was kinder to us this time. We found each other again and we're much more aware of where we belong, with each other. And we have a very special gift, a beautiful little girl born from our love. From now on princess, you've got all of me. I love you very much and you'll be doing me a great honour if you'll have me as your husband.'

'I love you too,' Carly smiled down at him. 'I want to marry you, more than anything.'

Bo kissed her hand, sliding the ring back on; kissing her again on rising to his feet.

'Now let's head back and get some breakfast before Mel and the others go berserk and send a search party.'

Nicholas had rented a large villa nearby, to accommodate the several guests he was flying in from Salem on the Alamain jet and where the reception was going to take place. Melanie and Abby were already in love with Chichén Itza, wishing with all their might people were still allowed to climb up to the top of the pyramid. Brady sternly told Melanie there was no way he would let her go up there even if it was possible.

The wedding planner Nicholas hired, Maria Martinez, went over the plans with Bo and Carly. The food met their approval and aside from champagne, Xtabentún was also included. Temporary maids and a handyman waited on them at the villa and were also helping with the decorations.

Bo and Carly also spoke with the Shaman who was going to perform the ceremony; both in English and Mayan. Caroline had voiced her disapproval when she was told what sort of wedding it was going to be; only grudgingly mellowing after she was assured the ceremony was completely legal. And in accordance to Mayan tradition, the bride and groom where to undergo a ritualistic cleansing a few days before the wedding. ' _Separately_ ,' Carly emphasized, seeing the predatory glint in Bo's eyes.

The family arrived from Cancun, Ciara running straight to Bo's arms; giving Carly a warm hug too. As Melanie and Abby were her bridesmaids, Ciara was the ring bearer.

'It's so good to be back here!' Marlena exclaimed.

'Hasn't changed, much.' John added, nostalgia hitting him as it was here Isabella had told him she was pregnant with Brady.

Shane and Kimberly had come along too and Carly got an even more pleasant surprise. ' _Marcus!_ Marcus, is that you?' she exclaimed rushing into his outstretched arms.

'You're sure a sight for sore eyes, Manning.' Her old colleague kissed her on both cheeks. 'Hey hothead,' he grinned, hugging Bo as well.

'Where the hell did _you_ spring from?' Bo demanded, very pleased to see him too.

'Thank a very determined young woman who tracked me down through her _connections_ ,' he said with an amused look at Melanie. 'She told me who she was and requested I do her a huge favour by attending your wedding.'

'It's not something we could afford to miss,' Shane beamed.

'No indeed, especially since a lot of us didn't get to see the first one,' Kimberly laughed.

Melanie delighted to see the happy look on Carly's face on sighting her old friend, Marcus Hunter. Nicholas had helped locating him and after the introductions were made, liked him just as much as she liked him during her time travel with Isabella. Someday, she would tell Carly about it.

Shawn Douglas came with his wife Belle and Carly got to meet her and Shawn D's little daughter, Claire; Carly causing Bo to chase her about after insistently calling him "Grandpa Bo." Kayla, Daniel and Jennifer were among the guests who came; Molly, Tanner, Adrienne, Maxine (at Carly's special invitation) and her obstetrician, Karen Long.

Maggie was also invited and although she warmly hugged Carly, telling her how happy she was for them, Carly noticed she looked rather pensive.

'Aunt Maggie's filed for a divorce.' Jennifer explained after Carly asked her about it.

'Oh no…'

'"Oh no", nothing. She's better off without Victor and to be honest, she should never have married him. It's no point hanging on to a marriage where the husband just can't get rid of his flaws. Maggie just couldn't ignore them any more.'

Carly couldn't pretend to be sorry about it, if there was a man who deserved Maggie Horton, Victor Kiriakis definitely wasn't him.

'By the way,' Jennifer added, 'I've got a gift for you.'

'Oh… that's so sweet.' Carly took the wrapped box.

'It's not from me,' Jennifer said. 'It's from Hope.'

Carly was startled. ' _Hope?_ Why would she send me a wedding gift?'

'It's her way of asking you for a truce. She told me to make sure you get it. Open it, let's see what it is.'

Carly was touched by Hope's gift, vintage handkerchiefs with delicate handmade lace. Guilt was a strong thing but Hope obviously wanted to make peace and this was a thoughtful gesture from her. Carly wasn't sure if they'll ever be close friends but at least they won't be any animosity between them from now on.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was a perfect day for a wedding. The sky was blue and the weather was reasonably cool which was lucky as Chichén Itza was known for its hot weather. The banquet was ready and more than enough to feed the guests, the three tired cake taking centre stage on a flower bedecked table.

Soledad Moore skilfully wove colourful flowers in Carly's hair while Melanie made up her face.

'You look beautiful, Carly. That dress really becomes you.'

'Thank you, Soledad.' Carly smiled at her, running a hand over her wedding dress. Melanie and Abby were also in white native costumes, lilies in their hair and no jewellery except dangling earrings. Carly however was wearing a jade and gold necklace and matching earrings- Bo's wedding gift to her and on her right wrist, a pearl bracelet, a gift from Abby. Aside from the wedding party, all the guests were required to wear white, according to tradition.

'Excuse me,' Soledad quietly withdrew.

Carly got up to pace, her hands shaking with anticipation. 'I'm so nervous, after all this time; it still feels like a dream.'

'It's perfectly natural Carly, after everything you've been through but you're about to embrace your future, your happy ending.' Abby soothed.

Carly halted. 'Yes that's true. I'm so glad you're both here to celebrate it with me.' She took Abby's hand and then Melanie's. 'I love you both. You did a lot for me and I can never thank you enough. Abby, I'm especially grateful to you. Melanie told me it was your idea to send for Bo in the first place. I'll never forget that. And I hope in time, we'll get to celebrate your wedding with Nicholas.'

'Thank you.' Abby beamed.

'Group hug?' Melanie proposed.

'Oh absolutely.' Carly enveloped the girls in her arms.

'Carly?' Frankie knocked on the door and poked his head in. 'You set?'

'Yes Frankie,' Carly picked up her bouquet of tuberoses. 'Oh where's Ciara?'

Ciara ran in as she spoke, also in white, a white ribbon decorating her hair. 'You look great!' she gasped, eyes widening.

'Thank you sweetie,' Carly leaned down a bit to kiss her.

'Here's the rings and for heaven sake, don't drop them for any reason.' Melanie warned.

Ciara pouted, her hands holding the folded lace cloth where the platinum wedding bands were. 'I won't, I'm not a baby.' She said indignantly.

'Okay guys, while we're young.' Frankie said briskly. As the bridesmaids and Ciara walked out of the room, Frankie took his sister's arm. 'Ready?' he asked, knowing the answer.

'More than ready.'

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

At the altar, at the foot of the majestic El Castillo, surrounded by friends and family, Bo Brady and Carly Manning at last took their marital vows. The Mayan priests blew on the sacred conch shells and even Caroline couldn't help being fascinated by the solemn ceremony. For Rafe, who was of Spanish descent, it was a spectacular sight to behold.

'Bo, is it your complete will to be here today, to join your life to Carly's; your thoughts and heart complete?'

Bo, handsome and dashing in his white shirt and pants looked at his beautiful bride, love for her running deep. 'Yes.'

'Carly, is it your complete will to be here today, to join your life to Bo's, your thoughts and heart complete?'

'Yes.'

The Shaman touched their foreheads. 'You are the husband, you are the wife. Only death can bring you apart.' After the exchange of rings, the Shaman joined their hands together, placed a rosary over them, securing it. 'This is a sign of your commitment before the Great Lord.'

The priests recited some words in Spanish as the Shaman held up a small wooden receptacle. 'This is the sacred drink, brother and sister; which I give to you in order to seal the signal they receive from your power. May it instil in your lives eternal bliss.' He passed it to Bo who took a sip before passing it to Carly.

'The power of God be with you.'

Lightly sprinkling them with a bunch of wet leaves he continued, 'May your future be a happy one and May the power of the Great Lord be with you always.'

As the conch shells were blown, Bo slipped his arms round his wife, kissing her deeply, amidst a round of applause and loud cheers. Some tourists, happening on the scene and allowed to stay, took photos with their phones and tablets. After Bo and Carly signed the marriage register, their children enveloping them in warm, heartfelt hugs.

At the reception, Roman; Bo's best man led the toast, wishing them a lifetime of happiness. After Bo and Carly had their first dance as Mr and Mrs Brady, Shawn Douglas danced with his stepmother, while Bo was grabbed by Melanie. While the cake was being cut by the couple John, Roman and Marlena in unison instructed Bo to behave himself and not do what he did last time. With a gleam of mischief in his eyes, Bo held the piece of cake in his hand, looking as though he would squash it on Carly's carefully made up face. A stern warning look from her prevented him from doing so, so instead he fed it to her, planting a kiss on her mouth to a round of cheers.

Frankie hugged Bo tightly afterwards. 'Congratulations bro.' he said. He was now back in the fold, having forgiven Bo, Jennifer and the family at last.

'Thanks, Frank. I'm going to make her and Starr very happy, I promise.'

'I know you'll keep it,' Frankie nodded, smiling.

'Shawn D, can we renew our vows with a ceremony like this?' Belle asked hopefully, causing Shawn Douglas to laugh indulgently.

'To be honest, I would love a wedding like this,' Melanie said as she danced with Brady.

Brady gave her a playful look. 'Are you proposing to me?'

Melanie's arms tightened round his neck. 'Maybe.'

'Uh no… _I'm_ the guy, I get to do that.'

'No pressure or anything but when will that be?' Melanie retorted.

Brady only smiled and pulled her closer.

Nicholas already had Abby's ring in his suitcase in their room and planned on proposing to her that very night.

Kayla watched her brother and sister-in-law dancing, turning when Frankie tapped her shoulder and claimed a dance with her. Ciara sat with her grandmother who had Starr in her arms. Roman and John chatted with Hank Moore while Marlena and Soledad strolled about the villa's courtyard, deep in conversation. Everyone agreed on the same thing, it was a wedding to remember.

Especially the bride and groom. While the festivities were still going on, Bo and Carly slipped away with their bags to the already booked boat which took them to Cancun, where they spent a blissful two weeks. The beginning of their new chapter.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Epilogue:

 _Dear Diary,_

 _We're all set for tomorrow's celebration. Starr's cake is ready and everyone's promised to come. She's going to look so sweet in her dress and the diamante tiara Bo got for her. It's hard to believe she's already a year old, babies really grow up so fast._

 _I'm watching Bo right now playing with her and Ciara. The loving look on his face makes me feel so warm inside and I find myself loving him more. Now I know, really know the joy of having a husband who loves you and goes out of his way to show it. And Bo's been doing that, every day since our wedding. Every morning when I wake up in his arms, I say to myself , 'I'm so blessed.'_

THE END.


End file.
